


Text Me You Love Me

by NaryCanary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance and Shunk are the sideships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I promise I'm a serious writer, Just let me have fun with this, Neighbors, Past Drug Addiction, Self-Indulgent, Sexting, Swearing, Texting, cause why tf not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryCanary/pseuds/NaryCanary
Summary: Unknown Number (4:55 AM):Lance pick up the fucking phone4:57 AM: (5) Missed Calls Unknown Number4:57 AM: (6) Missed Calls Unknown NumberUnknown Number (4:59 AM):I s2g if you don’t answer right now…5:01 AM: (7) Missed Calls Unknown Number5:02 AM: (8) Missed Calls Unknown NumberUnknown Number (5:03 AM):Lance...5:04 AM: (9) Missed Calls Unknown Number5:05 AM: (10) Missed Calls Unknown NumberUnknown Number (5:06 AM):LANCE!!!!Pidge (5:08 AM):I’m gonna say this once & only oncePidge (5:08 AM):If you call me one more time I am going to find you & bust your kneecaps openCover artby☆ Addie ☆





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I be writing this? No.  
> Am I still gonna do it? Yes.  
> ENJOY -

**Sunday - October 1, 2017**

_4:52 AM: (1) Missed Call Unknown Number_ _  
_ _4:53 AM: (2) Missed Calls Unknown Number  
_ _4:53 AM: (3) Missed Calls Unknown Number_ _  
_ _4:54 AM: (4) Missed Calls Unknown Number_ _  
_ _4:54 AM: (5) Missed Calls Unknown Number_  
  
**Unknown Number (4:55 AM):  
** Lance pick up the fucking phone

_4:57 AM: (5) Missed Calls Unknown Number_ _  
_ _4:57 AM: (6) Missed Calls Unknown Number_

**Unknown Number (4:59 AM):  
** I s2g if you don’t answer right now…

_5:01 AM: (7) Missed Calls Unknown Number  
_ _5:02 AM: (8) Missed Calls Unknown Number_

**Unknown Number (5:03 AM):  
** Lance...

_5:04 AM: (9) Missed Calls Unknown Number_ _  
_ _5:05 AM: (10) Missed Calls Unknown Number_

**Unknown Number (5:06 AM):  
** LANCE!!!!

**Pidge (5:08 AM):  
** I’m gonna say this once  & only once **  
** If you call me one more time I am going to find you & bust your kneecaps open

**Unknown Number (5:10 AM):  
** I should be busting YOUR kneecaps open since YOU didn’t fucking do inventory LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BEFORE YOU LEFT!

**Pidge (5:11 AM):  
** THIS. ISN’T. LANCE. **  
** NOW STOP. HARASSING. ME!!!!

**Unknown Number (5:12 AM):  
** Nice try. I got your number in the employee’s contact files.

**Pidge (5:13 AM):  
** What are you  
Wait **  
** … THE FUCKING FLAT ASS USED MY NUMBER AS HIS PERSONAL CONTACT INFO???!! **  
** I’M GONNA KILL HIM

**Unknown Number (5:18 AM):  
** ... oh shit **  
** You’re really not Lance

(Lance would never call his ass flat).

-x-x-x-x-

**Pidge (5:25 AM):  
** Hey Lance... I need a huge favor from you

**Lance (5:26 AM):  
** You’re awake??? At this time??? Is everything alright???

**Pidge (5:27 AM):  
** I’m alright it’s just…

**Lance (5:27 AM):  
** Yeah??

**Pidge (5:29 AM):  
** YOU FUCKING USED MY NUMBER IN YOUR CONTACT INFO??? AT YOUR JOB???  
WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??

**Pidge (5:33 AM):  
** HEY

**Pidge (5:35 AM):  
** Oh you better answer me...

**Lance (5:38 AM):  
** I plead the fifth

**Pidge (5:39 AM):  
** You are not pleading SHIT **  
** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??

**Pidge (5:43 AM):  
** Lance…

**Pidge (5:45 AM):  
** LANCE!!!

**Pidge (5:48 AM):  
** I’m getting you back for this...

-x-x-x-x-

**Unknown Number (8:08 PM):  
** Hey.

**Unknown Number (8:14 PM):  
** Sorry about blowing up your phone earlier. **  
** And waking you up... you were probably sleeping.

**Pidge (8:30 PM):  
** It’s not your fault. Lance is... Lance.

**Pidge (8:33 PM):  
** I still don’t know why he put my number down instead of his own. He’s been hiding from me all day so... yeah.

**Unknown Number (8:35 PM):  
** Gonna find him and bust his kneecaps open?

**Pidge (8:36 PM):  
** You fucking know it.

**Unknown Number (8:38 PM):  
** Ha! Let me know how that goes

**Pidge (8:40 PM):  
** For sure!  


* * *

 

**Tuesday - October 3, 2017  
**

**Unknown Number (2:10 AM):  
** Lance just came to work with a limp... what did you do?

**Pidge (2:12 AM):  
** I didn’t mean for him to fall down the stairs...

**Unknown Number (2:13 AM):  
** What the fuck? What did you do?!

**Pidge (2:14 AM):  
** It wasn’t even supposed to happen like that!!

**Unknown Number (2:14 AM):  
** What does that even mean?!

**Pidge (2:17 AM):  
** I got a bunch of bang snaps at the store & his sister & I threw some when he walked out the bathroom & his little brother blew a blow horn in his face &… he jumped back from being scared shitless and fell down the stairs

**Pidge (2:19 AM):  
** BUT HE’S OKAY HE DIDN’T GET A CONCUSSION OR ANYTHING **  
** He’s just… banged up a bit

**Unknown Number (2:27 AM):  
** I am never fucking with you. Ever. You’re dangerous.

**Pidge (2:30 AM):  
** AGAIN I DIDN’T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN

**Unknown Number (2:36 AM):  
** Well I guess he learned his lesson…

**Unknown Number (2:40 AM):  
** Scratch that. Your number is still under his name.

**Pidge (2:41 AM):  
** Son of a **  
** Here xxx-xxx-xxxx **  
** Please change it before I bust a blood vessel in my brain if someone tries to blow up my phone again at ungodly hours

**Unknown Number (2:44 AM):  
** Again... sorry about that

**Pidge (2:45 AM):  
** Oh no no no!! **  
** Sorry that came out wrong…

**Unknown Number (2:49 AM):  
** [Sent Photo]

**Unknown Number (2:50 AM):  
** Changed.

**Pidge (2:51 AM):  
** And who am I thanking for this decent but lovely gesture?

**Unknown Number (2:53 AM):  
** Keith, and who do I need to properly apologize to for blowing up their phone?

**Pidge (2:54 AM):** **  
** Katie, but I prefer Pidge ^^  
Wait  
I think I know you!

**Keith (2:55 AM):  
** You do??

**Pidge (2:56 AM):  
** Okay not really BUT I’VE HEARD OF YOU **  
** Lance likes to talk shit about you

**Keith (2:59 AM):  
** ... why am I not surprised. **  
** The guy is always trying to one-up me in everything. Even the useless shit.

**Pidge (3:01 AM):  
** It’s who he is he can’t help it

**Keith (3:02 AM):  
** You can say that cause he’s not getting under your skin almost everyday

**Pidge (3:03 AM)** :  
No but he likes to put my phone number down and let random strangers blow up my phone

**Keith (3:04 AM):  
** Technically I wasn’t a stranger

**Pidge (3:04 AM):  
** You’re right. You’re Keith with the “outdated haircut” who is an “emo asshole” and assumes “he’s better than everyone else”

**Keith (3:06 AM):  
** Is that what you think?

**Pidge (3:07 AM):  
** It’s all Lance ever tells me. I think he has a crush on you

**Keith (3:08 AM):** **  
** What a weird way to show your crush to someone. **  
** Anyway gotta bounce. Boss is calling me.

**Pidge (3:09 AM):  
** Yeah I should sleep...  
Have a nice shift!!

**Keith (3:10 AM):  
** Goodnight

* * *

 

**Wednesday - October 4, 2017**

**Pidge (2:02 AM):  
** Is he still walking with a limp?

**Keith (2:05 AM):  
** Haven’t seen him yet but I’ll let you know. Worried?

**Pidge (2:06 AM):  
** No way

**Keith (2:06 AM):  
** Uh huh

**Pidge (2:07 AM):  
** A little. He took a pretty hard fall…

**Keith (2:09 AM):  
** Well if it makes you feel any better he was working pretty well yesterday

**Pidge (2:10 AM):  
** Whoa ho ho  
Checking him out?

**Keith (2:11 AM):  
** No freakin’ way. He’s not my type.

**Pidge (2:12 AM):  
** So the mysterious brooder has a "type"

**Keith (2:12 AM):  
** I thought I was the “emo asshole”

**Pidge (2:13 AM):  
** Lance’s words  
Same difference

**Keith (2:13 AM):  
** Do you realize what an oxymoron that was? Are you sleep deprived? Why are you always up so late?

**Pidge (2:15 AM):  
** Questions questions and more questions

**Keith (2:16 AM):  
** Whatever. You don’t have to answer them

**Pidge (2:17 AM):  
** Oh but I will answer cause I’m bored  
Yes. I hope not. And cause I don’t like the sun so I sleep in during the day and stay up at night.

**Keith (2:22 AM):  
** You don’t work?  
  
**Pidge (2:23 AM):  
** Sometimes I fix people’s websites but that’s about it

**Keith (2:25 AM):  
** Majoring in web design or something?

**Pidge (2:25 AM):  
** Not at all. Aerospace engineering.

**Keith (2:26 AM):  
** Huh? Realy? That’s what I’m majoring in too

**Pidge (2:27 AM):  
** Word???

**Keith (2:28 AM):  
** Uhh... yes it’s a word?

**Pidge (2:29 AM):  
** Omg…

**Keith (2:30 AM):  
** What?

**Pidge (2:30 AM):  
** Nothing nothing  
So what school do you go to? There’s not that many students at mine doing the same major everyone pretty much knows each other.

**Keith (2:32 AM):  
** You go to the same one as Lance, right? I actually go to Altea Institute

**Pidge (2:33 AM):  
** Whoa that couldn’t have been easy to get into

**Keith (2:33 AM):  
** As like Arus University. What made you choose it?

**Pidge (2:34 AM):  
** Scholarship. You?

**Keith (2:35 AM):  
** It’s convenient. A 10 minute drive from my apartment.

**Pidge (2:35 AM):** **  
** Gotcha.

**Keith (2:37 AM):  
** Did you apply for the Infinity program next summer?

**Pidge (2:38 AM):  
** Duh. You?

**Keith (2:39 AM):  
** Of course. Anything to speed up my degree and start exploring space

**Pidge (2:40 AM):  
** Only 10 slots available. I better be 1 of them

**Keith (2:41 AM):  
** Lance said you were super smart and stuff so I think it’s highly possible

**Pidge (2:41 AM):  
** Aww. I knew you weren’t an emo asshole

**Keith (2:42 AM):  
** Gee thanks. My night has suddenly gotten better

**Pidge (2:42 AM):  
** I tend to have that effect on people -inserts peace sign emoji-

**Keith (2:43 AM):  
** Lucky me

**Pidge (2:43 AM):  
** Indeed you are! Anywho I gotta sleep I have a test in 5 hours

**Keith (2:43 AM):  
** Goodnight and good luck

**Pidge (2:44 AM):  
** Thanks! Have a great night at work

**Keith (2:44 AM):  
** Thanks

-x-x-x-x-

**Pidge (10:23 AM):  
** I ALMOST MISSED MY EXAM but I made it just in time

**Pidge (10:28 AM):** **  
** Oops wait it just occurred to me you might be sleeping **  
** My bad

-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (3:02 PM)** :  
It’s good I actually didn’t hear my phone. I’m a heavy sleeper. How was your test?

**Pidge (3:05 PM):  
** Easy. How was work?

**Keith (3:07 PM):  
** Pretty quiet night but I got a lot done.

**Pidge (3:07 PM):  
** Awesome. Gonna chill for the day?

**Keith (3:09 PM):  
** Not really. After my run I have to finish up some homework before going to work.

**Pidge (3:09 PM):  
** Damn do you have ANY days off?

**Keith (3:10 PM):  
** Friday and Saturdays are my days off which is fine by me.

**Pidge (3:11 PM):  
** Are you going to Lance’s barbecue on Saturday?

**Keith (3:12 PM):  
** No? We’re not really friends you know.

**Pidge (3:13 PM):  
** I swear he has a crush on you with how much shit comes out his mouth

**Keith (3:14 PM):  
** That’s his own problem. I’m going to go run now so I’ll text you after.

**Pidge (3:15 PM):  
** Don’t trip. Bye!

-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (5:05 PM):  
** Ironically I did end up tripping…

**Pidge (5:07 PM):** **  
** WHAT

**Keith (5:10 PM):  
** I was on my last mile when I had to run around these kids playing on the sidewalk and I didn’t see this garden hose and my foot got caught up in it

**Pidge (5:12 PM):  
** How did the grass taste?

**Keith (5:13 PM):  
** Fantastic. I think I had a rose petal too. Highly recommend.

**Pidge (5:14 PM):  
** Gotta invite me next time so I can have a taste

**Keith (5:15 PM):  
** If you can run 10 miles, sure

**Pidge (5:15 PM):  
**... fucking bionic

**Keith (5:16 PM):  
** I think it’s called stamina

**Pidge (5:16 PM):  
** I think you’re insane

**Keith (5:17 PM):  
** I take it exercise is not your thing?

**Pidge (5:18 PM):  
** I work out ENOUGH

**Keith (5:19 PM):  
** Which to me means you don’t at all

**Pidge (5:21 PM):  
** One of my friends makes me go to pilates with her on Mondays and then I just pretty much walk everywhere since I don’t have a car

**Keith (5:22 PM):  
** Hmm pilates?

**Pidge (5:23 PM):  
** Please don’t start being creepy I was just starting to think you’re cool

**Keith (5:24 PM):** **  
** I genuinely don’t know what pilates is

**Pidge (5:25 PM):  
** OH  
Idk how to really describe it but I know it’s a dancer thing (maybe?) and hey, at least I can do splits now

**Keith (5:27 PM):  
** Okay here’s a tip - don’t tell strangers you can do splits

**Pidge (5:28 PM):  
** But you’re not a stranger you’re Keith

**Keith (5:28 PM):  
** You don’t know anything about me

**Pidge (5:32 PM):  
** Your name’s Keith. You have a mullet (idk if this is true Lance keeps saying it?) you go to Altea Institute. You signed up for the Infinity program next summer and I’m going to assume you’re smart as hell too since you were qualified enough for it. You work at a warehouse and you like to run 10 miles.

**Pidge (5:33 PM):  
** -inserts thumbs-up emoji-

**Keith (5:34 PM):  
** I stand corrected

**Pidge (5:35 PM):  
** Yupp and now this is where you start learning about me too

**Keith (5:38 PM):  
** Your real name is Katie but you like to be called Pidge. I’m guessing you’re also really smart because you’re going to school on a scholarship and were qualified for the Infinity program. You go to Arus University and you like to have boys fall down the stairs when they put your number down on job applications.

**Pidge (5:39 PM):  
** Jeez I sounded like a great catch up until the end

**Keith (5:39 PM):  
** Still sounded pretty rad to me

**Pidge (5:40 PM):  
** Are you flirting with me?

**Keith (5:41 PM):  
** I don’t do that, so no?

**Pidge (5:42 PM):  
** I’ll make sure to add that detail in your description next time. Don’t you have homework to do?

**Keith (5:43 PM):  
** Yes mom and I’m getting to it right now. Ttyl.

**Pidge (5:44 PM):  
** Bye!

* * *

**Friday - October 6, 2017  
**

**Pidge (1:57 AM):  
** Did you die??

**Pidge (2:02 AM):  
** If you did it wasn’t me. I have alibis and I’ll bring them to court.

* * *

 

**Saturday - October 7, 2017  
**

**Keith (4:44 PM):  
** Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner. I forgot to pay my phone bill and got disconnected. I just paid a few minutes ago.

**Pidge (4:47 PM):  
** Oh thank god you texted me I was getting bored out of my mind

**Keith (4:48 PM):  
** Bored? Aren't you at the barbecue?

**Pidge (4:49 PM):  
** Yeah but it wasn’t what I thought it was gonna be **  
** Lance invited a bunch of people over and it’s more of a party then a small get together like I originally thought

**Keith (4:51 PM):  
** Not the party type?

**Pidge (4:52 PM):  
** With my friends, totally. These people aren’t my friends. I don’t socialize with them.

**Keith (4:54 PM):  
** That’s surprising... you seem pretty social to me

**Pidge (4:55 PM):** **  
** You’re just easier to talk to. Especially since our conversations are over text messages **  
** But I should probably leave I’m seeing clothes being taken off by the pool and I’m not about that

**Keith (4:57 PM):  
** Did you drink alcohol?

**Pidge (4:58 PM):  
** A couple beers

**Keith (4:58 PM):  
** How are you getting home?

**Pidge (4:59 PM):  
** I walk everywhere

**Keith (4:59 PM):  
** You can’t find someone to take you home?

**Pidge (5:00 PM):  
** I’ll be fine it’s just three blocks. And I’m not a lightweight!

**Keith (5:00 PM):  
** I’ll be checking up on you in 10 minutes

**Pidge (5:00 PM):  
** Fine... mother

-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (5:10 PM):  
** Status?

**Pidge (5:11 PM):  
** I just left. I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to one of my best friends

**Keith (5:12 PM):  
** It’s getting dark so keep your eyes up. I don’t want to be the reason you get hit by a car or something

**Pidge (5:12 PM):  
** Yes mother

  
-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (5:22 PM):  
** Home?

**Pidge: (5:24 PM):  
** Yupp and I’m about to shower. The sun was kicking my ass and I'm sweating like a wet dog.

**Pidge (5:25 PM):  
** Speaking of dogs do you have any pets?

**Keith (5:26 PM):  
** Nah. You?

**Pidge (5:43 PM):  
** Yes and his name is Bae Bae!

**Pidge (5:44 PM):  
** [Sent Photo]

**Keith (5:45 PM):  
** Bull terrier?

**Pidge (5:45 PM):  
** Yupp!

**Keith (5:46 PM):  
** He’s cute

**Pidge (5:46 PM):  
** He’s the best

**Keith (5:49 PM):  
** I’m picking up something to eat so my replies will be slow. Just letting you know.

**Pidge (5:50 PM):  
** And what fine meal are we dining in for tonight?

**Keith (5:54 PM):  
** Burgers and fries

**Pidge (5:55 PM):  
** The poor cow never had a chance…

**Keith (5:59 PM):  
** It’s probably not even real meat. I think it might be pink goo?

**Pidge (6:00 PM):  
** It’s pink slime. I looked it up before

**Keith (6:00 PM):  
** Yeah that

**Pidge (6:00 PM):  
** Grossssssss

**Kidge (6:09 PM):  
** It gets the job done. It fills me up.

**Pidge (6:09 PM):  
** You have nothing to worry about anyway Mr. I-Run-10-Miles-For-Funsies. Pretty sure you can eat 10 of those and still be fit. You probably have washboard abs with arms that feel like a gauntlet

**Keith (6:12 PM):  
** If this is your way of asking for a selfie you’re not very discreet about it

**Pidge (6:12 PM):  
** I WAS  
NOT **  
** I WAS JUST  
S AYING

**Keith (6:13 PM):  
** Relax lol I was just messing with you

**Pidge (6:14 PM):  
** I’m retracting our newfound friendship

**Keith (6:15 PM):  
** Then who would you bother in the middle of the night?

**Pidge (6:16 PM):  
** I would probably crack and still text you cause I’m always hella bored around those times

**Keith (6:17 PM):  
** Usually when people stay up at night is because they have lots of things on their minds

**Pidge (6:18 PM):  
** I mean I guess that’s true?  
Was that your way of asking me what’s on my mind?

**Keith (6:20 PM):  
** That’s probably the closest I’ll get. I don’t like to pry.

**Pidge (6:21 PM):  
** lol you are seriously NOTHING like Lance described

**Keith (6:22 PM):**  
Ugh. Was he talking about me again?

**Pidge (6:23 PM):  
** Only because he caught sight of my inbox and noticed your name at the top with the star next to it

**Keith (6:24 PM):  
** Star?

**Pidge (6:24 PM):  
** You know how phones add that image next to the contact’s name when you have a consistent convo with the person? It’s that and it basically represents a best friend status in the online social world

**Keith (6:25 PM):  
** What was he saying?

**Pidge (6:26 PM):  
** Well he wondered how we keep a conversation going at all since he said you were not much of a talker

**Keith (6:37 PM):  
** Hm. Sounds like something he would say.

**Pidge (6:38 PM):  
** That’s cause’ he doesn't know you. He also said you weren’t one for humor but you’ve made me crack up here and there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ even if you do consume pink slime

**Keith (6:39 PM):  
** Hadn’t mean to but if I did, cool

**Pidge (6:40 PM):  
** Enjoying dinner?

**Keith (6:53 PM):  
** Just finished and cleaned up the table. I’m lounging around now.

**Pidge (6:55 PM):  
** No plans for the night?

**Keith (6:56 PM):  
** Nah I think I want to stay in and relax. You?

**Pidge (6:57 PM):  
** I’m about to marathon some docs I found on Netflix. My whole family is out so I have the place to myself and I can freely watch in the comfort of my spacious living room

**Keith (6:58 PM):  
** Oh. What shows?

**Pidge (6:59 PM):  
** First one is gonna be Cartel Land

**Keith (7:00 PM):  
** Gonna learn how to run an underground drug trade unit?

**Pidge (7:01 PM):  
** You bet and I’m going to be the greatest kingpin. Have you seen it?

**Keith (7:02 PM):  
** I have but I’m down to watch it again. It’s pretty interesting **  
** Shit wait **  
** I didn’t mean to **  
** Please don’t think I’m creepy

**Pidge (7:03 PM):  
** lmao relax! I didn’t think it was creepy at all **  
** We can totally watch it together. It’d be nice to have company **  
** Sort of **  
** I mean you’re not physically here so... but it’s nice knowing you’ll be watching the same thing as me and we can talk about it during and after **  
** Yeah

**Keith (7:07 PM):  
** Sorry. I think I just made this all really awkward.

**Pidge (7:08 PM):  
** So then hurry up and make this unawkward

**Pidge (7:08 PM):  
** [Sent Photo]

**Pidge (7:09 PM):  
** Ready to press play when you are

**Keith (7:10 PM):** **  
** How are you wearing sweatpants? It’s summer

**Pidge (7:11 PM):  
** I get cold easily!

**Keith (7:13 PM):  
** I’m set

**Pidge (7:14 PM):  
** Awesome. Let the credits roll!

**Keith (7:14 PM):  
** Okay

-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (9:02 PM):  
** You didn’t text me at all so I’m assuming you were highly invested in it

**Pidge (9:04 PM):  
** It was interesting and I fucking loved every minute of it. Give me a few to go back to my room and I’ll give you my full, thorough review on it.

**Keith (9:06 PM):  
** I thought the living room was your den for the night?

**Pidge (9:07 PM):  
** My parents are coming home early from their dinner. Apparently it was a bad night.

**Keith (9:08 PM):  
** Sorry to hear that.

**Pidge (9:09 PM):  
** It is what it is. Brb

-x-x-x-x-

**Shiro (9:12 PM):  
** I bought dinner.

**Keith (9:13 PM):  
** Wait, so did I. Yours is in the microwave.

**Shiro (9:14 PM):** **  
** How come you didn’t tell me when I asked?

**Keith (9:14 PM):** **  
** You didn’t? Why are we texting? You’re literally down the hall.

**Shiro (9:16 PM):  
** You’ve were glued to your phone and this was seriously the only way I could get your attention. I called out to you several times before I left when you were watching something but you didn’t answer.

**Keith (9:18 PM):  
** Oh... sorry. I’ll come out now give me a minute.

**Shiro (9:19 PM):  
** Nah I’m not mad. I’m curious though…

**Keith (9:19 PM):  
**?

**Shiro (9:20 PM):  
** Who’s your new friend?

**Keith (9:21 PM):** **  
** Just someone I met through one of my coworkers.

**Shiro (9:22 PM):  
** They must be something to have your complete, undivided attention.

**Keith (9:23 PM):  
**... too early man.

**Shiro (9:24 PM):  
** Ha, you know I’m just teasing. Anyway come out so we can have a chat. I got to tell you something.

**Keith (9:24 PM):  
** Ok

-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (10:12 PM):  
** Wow. When you said thorough review you really meant “thorough” **  
** Also sorry I’m just getting back to you now my brother needed to talk

**Pidge (10:14 PM):  
** No sweat -inserts thumbs-up emoji-

**Keith (10:15 PM):**  
Are you down to watch another doc?

**Pidge (10:15 PM):  
** Wait but what’s your take on Cartel Land? **  
** You said you’ve watched it so I wanna know what your thoughts

**Keith (10:17 PM):  
** Oh  
Well I mean... it won’t be as elaborate as yours

**Pidge (10:18 PM):  
** Tell meeeeeeeeee

**Keith (10:18 PM):  
** You’re nosey

**Pidge (10:18 PM):  
** I’m C U R I O U S  
  
**Keith (10:19 PM):  
** Nosey

**Pidge (10:19 PM):** **  
** SAME DIFFERENCE

-x-x-x-x-

**Shiro (10:20 PM):  
** Did you just laugh?

**Keith (10:20 PM):  
** No

**Shiro (10:20 PM):  
** Bro, I heard you

**Keith (10:21 PM):  
** Bro, no you didn’t

**Shiro (10:21 PM):  
** Who did you meet this person through again?

**Keith (10:22 PM):  
** That new dude Allura hired it’s not a big deal  
Please don’t start snooping around

**Shiro (10:25 PM):**  
Alright I promised not to ask you anymore questions

-x-x-x-x-

**Shiro (10:30 PM):  
** Did you recently hired a new guy at the warehouse?

**Allura (10:37 PM):  
** You mean Lance? What about him? **  
** Oh please don’t tell me you found out he has a criminal record I can’t deal with this again.

**Shiro (10:38 PM):  
** Lol relax it’s nothing like that. **  
** I was just wondering if you knew anything about him.

**Allura (10:40 PM):  
** I don’t think this is how matchmaking is supposed to go down.

**Shiro (10:41 PM):  
** Good thing that this isn’t that.  
Keith has been texting someone a lot recently and he said he met them through Lance.

**Allura (10:42 PM):  
** Oh??????

**Shiro (10:43 PM):  
** Do you understand now?

**Allura (10:45 PM):  
** I’m quite speechless. Keith?? Really?? Are you sure?? **  
** I’m afraid I need photographic evidence.

**Shiro (10:47 PM):  
** [Sent Photo]

**Allura (10:48 PM):** **  
** IS THAT A SMALL GRIN I SEE?!  
When did you take this??

**Shiro (10:49 PM):  
** A few minutes ago the door to his room was opened. **  
** And get this **  
** I heard him laughing.

**Allura (10:51 PM):  
** This calls for drastic investigation.

**Shiro (10:53 PM):  
**... I feel kind of guilty for asking you to do this.

**Allura (10:54 PM):  
** It’s just an afterburn you’ll get over it.

**Shiro (10:55 PM):  
** He’s 23. Shouldn’t I have more trust in him?

**Allura (10:56 PM):  
** I mean, sure. That still will never stop you from worrying about him, though. Besides Keith never seemed interested in making friends before and whenever he did, he always pushed them away. Also, can’t forget the wrong crowd he used to hang out with back then.

**Shiro (10:59 PM):  
** Let’s just hold off on finding out more things about this mystery person.

**Allura (11:00 PM):  
** Until when?

**Shiro (11:01 PM):  
** I guess until we know for sure they’ll be sticking around for awhile. They only started talking this week so it’s really innocent right now.

**Allura (11:01 PM):  
** Sounds fair to me. You got it.

-x-x-x-x-

**Hunk (11:37 PM):** **  
** So I know you left the barbecue early but I’m wondering... is everything okay? I didn’t get a chance to ask

**Pidge (11:39 PM):  
** Oh yeah I was just tired. No biggie.

**Hunk (11:40 PM):  
** You sure?

**Pidge (11:41 PM):  
** Positive big guy <3

**Hunk (11:41 PM):  
** <3 you’d tell me if something was bothering you?

**Pidge (11:42 PM):  
** You know I always do

**Hunk (11:43 PM):  
** Right. You just don’t tell me about new guys you’re talking to -inserts wink emoji-

**Pidge (11:45 PM):  
** Ugh it’s not like that. Keith is pretty chill and I like talking to him **  
** And we JUST started talking so, if you were hoping to coax some romance details out of me such as the whole “love at first sight” nonsense I think you’re better off with Lance in that department

**Hunk (11:49 PM):  
** Nah I’m good. I love my dude but I’m getting tired of hearing him gush about this Allura chick at his new job.

**Pidge (11:52 PM):  
** You gotta be there from beginning to end. Gotta be there when he takes the fall and gets his heart broken.

**Hunk (11:53 PM):  
** You’re so pessimistic

**Pidge (11:54 PM):  
** I’m only being real -inserts peace sign emoji-

**Hunk (11:54 PM):  
** Do you even believe in love?

**Pidge (11:56 PM):  
** Sure. I love my parents. I love Matt. I love Bae Bae. I love you and most of the time, Lance.

**Hunk (11:57 PM):  
** Okay how about falling IN LOVE with someone?

**Pidge (11:59 PM):  
** That’s debatable

**Hunk (11:59 PM):  
** *sighs*  
One day…

**Pidge (11:59 PM):  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

**Sunday - October 8, 2017**

**Matt (1:17 AM):  
** Everything good at home? With mom and dad?

**Pidge (1:21 AM):  
** Yeah I think so. Are you on your way back?

**Matt (1:23 AM):  
** Yes. Did you want me to pick up something? Some chips or anything?

**Pidge (1:24 AM):  
** I’m good I got all my junk food here with me

**Matt (1:27 AM):  
** A giant bag of lightly salted snapeas is not junk food

**Pidge (1:28 AM):  
** You’re just a #hater

**Matt (1:30 AM):  
** Pbft am not. See ya in a bit!

**Pidge (1:30 AM):** **  
** Kay’

-x-x-x-x-

**Keith (2:40 AM):  
** How about Top 10 Secrets and Mysteries?

**Pidge (2:41 AM):  
** Let’s do it. Everything else listed just looks BAD

**Keith (2:41 AM):  
** Aren’t you tired?

**Pidge (2:42 AM):  
** Sleep is for the weak

**Keith (2:42 AM):  
** Heh. Seriously if you’re tired you should head to bed

**Pidge (2:43 AM):  
** Can’t leave the new bestie hangin’

**Keith (2:43 AM):  
** I’m your bestie?

**Pidge (2:44 AM):  
** According to my phone, yes **  
** And what about you?

**Keith (2:45 AM):  
** I’m used to staying up all night cause’ of my job

**Pidge (2:45 AM):  
** That’s riiiiight  
Yikes I really am tired I just dropped my phone on my face while texting

**Keith (2:47 AM):  
** lol goodnight

**Pidge (2:47 AM):  
** UGGGHH. Fine. Goodnight!

-x-x-x-x-

**Pidge (11:07 AM):** **  
** Turn off the suuuuuuun it’s so fucking bright

**Keith (11:12 AM):  
** Good morning

**Pidge (11:13 AM):  
** Holy shit you’re awake. Did you sleep at all??

**Keith (11:15 AM):** **  
** I did shortly after you passed out. I didn’t realize how tired I was myself. **  
** And you’re right the sun is really bad today

**Pidge (11:19 AM):  
** Even for Mr. I-Run-10-Miles-For-Funsies?

**Keith (11:21 AM):  
** That’s why he’s heading to the gym after breakfast

**Pidge (11:25 AM):  
** While you do that I’ll be meeting with my realtor

**Keith (11:26 AM):  
** Oh, damn. Looking for a new place?

**Pidge (11:26 AM):  
** For me, myself, and I :D

**Keith (11:27 AM):  
** That’s pretty awesome! I hope it goes well with you

**Pidge (11:27 AM):  
** Thanks! And so do I. People aren’t really eager to rent out a decent apartment to me for reasons I will never understand ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Keith (11:28 AM):  
** They probably know about how you made a grown man fall down the stairs

**Pidge (11:29 AM):  
** Is that EVER gonna be forgotten???

**Keith (11:30 AM):  
** That was basically my first impression of you so... nope

**Pidge (11:32 AM):  
** At least it’s one you will never forget

**Keith (11:33 AM):  
** I can promise you that. I’m making my food now so I’ll text you later. Good luck with the realtor

**Pidge (11:34 AM):  
** Thanks! Ttyl!

-x-x-x-x-

**Pidge (6:58 PM):  
** I am never going to find a place to live

**Keith (7:17 PM):  
** That bad?

**Pidge (7:21 PM):  
** It was horrible. I wanted to give up and just figure out a way to live in space. Let me live next to some nice ass constellations and not next to potheads who sleep in bathtubs inside unoccupied apartments

**Keith (7:23 PM):  
** There was someone sleeping in the bathtub?? Where the hell did you go to look for apartments?

**Pidge (7:24 PM):  
** A very. Bad. Place. **  
** And it’s not like I can’t afford to live in nicer areas cause’ I can, but there’s just nothing else available

**Keith (7:26 PM):  
** I’m sorry. I wish I do something to help

**Pidge (7:28 PM):  
** Help me figure out a way to live in space?

**Keith (7:29 PM):  
** You know if that happens I’m gonna want to live up there too, right?

**Pidge (7:30 PM):  
** Nope too bad I thought of it first. You can’t steal my idea!

**Keith (7:31 PM):  
** Guess it’s a race to see who can figure out a way

**Pidge (7:31 PM):  
** NOT... if I push you down the stairs first c:

**Keith (7:32 PM):  
** Oh so we’re going to play dirty, huh?

**Pidge (7:33 PM):  
** This is a free for all and the only rule is that there are NO rules

**Keith (7:34 PM):  
** I like it. Challenge accepted

**Pidge (7:34 PM):**  
Oh it’s so on!

-x-x-x-x-

**Matt (9:19 PM):  
** You know most girls would ask a guy to move in with them

**Pidge (9:19 PM):  
**???

**Matt (9:19 PM):  
** Especially if it’s somewhere in space

**Pidge (9:20 PM):  
** SON OF A  
WTF  
ARE YOU FUCKING SPYING ON ME?!? **  
** I’M GONNA mURDER YOU!!!

**Matt (9:22 PM):  
** You’re the one who let me borrow your laptop and didn’t close out of your messagING app. I saw everything coming in

**Pidge (9:24 PM):  
** I fucking hate iphones and Apple products right now  
And you didn’t think to close it out?!

**Matt (9:25 PM):  
** I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snoop. It really was on pure accident I swear!  
So who’s Keith?

**Pidge (9:26 PM):  
** Nobody he’s just Lance’s coworker

**Matt (9:27 PM):  
** He’s pretty friendly for a “nobody”

**Pidge (9:28 PM):  
** I’m not doing this with you bYE

**Matt (9:29 PM):** **  
** D: RUDE!!!  
I’m only trying to look after you  
  
**Pidge (9:30 PM):**  
B y e

**Matt (9:30 PM):**  
*cries*  
  
**Pidge (9:31 PM):  
** Oh go cry me a river

**Matt (9:31 PM):  
** *cries harder*

**Matt (9:37 PM):  
** KATIE!!!

**Matt (9:43 PM):  
** Oh my damn you really left your bro hangin’

* * *

 

**Monday - October 9, 2017  
**

**Keith (1:57 AM):**  
Are you and Lance going out or something?

**Pidge (2:00 AM):**  
That is  
The funniest question  
I have ever been asked  
Seriously I just laughed so loud for a good minute and I woke up Bae Bae

**Keith (2:01 AM):  
** So I’m guessing that’s a no?

**Pidge (2:01 AM):  
** It is most DEFINITELY a no  
Where the hell did you get the idea from???

**Keith (2:02 AM):  
** He cornered me like 10 minutes ago asking me a bunch of stuff about you  
Idk he just sounded like an overprotective boyfriend or something  
More concerned than anything

**Pidge (2:05 AM):**  
Concerned??

**Keith (2:06 AM):** **  
** After he threw a million questions at me he was asked if I knew what was up with you. He said you weren’t really yourself at the barbecue

**Pidge (2:08 AM):**  
Ugh  
I’m so sorry  
Him and my other best friend Hunk have always been overprotective of me. Lance is a little worse than Hunk and even though it gets annoying, I know they mean well

**Keith (2:11 AM):**  
Did something happen on Saturday you aren’t telling anyone about?

**Pidge (2:12 AM):  
** Nothing happened. I just felt really out of place. This new crowd Lance has been hanging out with a lot are not the kind of people I want to be around.

**Keith (2:14 AM):  
** I know I said I don’t like to pry and this will sound like a huge stretch to you, but it really doesn’t feel like you’re telling the whole truth.

**Pidge (2:16 AM):  
** Oh.

**Keith (2:18 AM):  
** Sorry if I sounded way out of line. I’m just being honest.

**Pidge (2:20 AM):  
** Do you happen to have a sixth sense you’re not telling me about? That’s pretty impressive you were able to tell through my fib over a few text messages.

**Keith (2:22 AM):  
** I’m very observant. Probably a little TOO observant. And I have certain hunches, I guess. It’s some weird instinct.

**Pidge (2:23 AM):  
** It’s not a bad thing

**Keith (2:24 AM):  
** It doesn’t mix well for a lot of people.  
So... do you want to tell me the real reason why you left? It might do you good to get it off your chest

**Pidge (2:26 AM):  
** Well... I didn’t completely lie. I really did leave because of those people.

**Keith (2:27 AM):  
** Did you know them before the party?

**Pidge (2:28 AM):  
** I did.  
  
**Keith (2:28 AM):**  
And?  
  
**Pidge (2:30 AM):**  
They were my bullies all throughout middle school…  
Ok, I know it sounds dumb and ridiculous and I’m 20 and I should be over it, but I don’t exactly have the fondest memories of those years and they were the main reasons why  
And I’m never going to tell this to anyone else cause’ it’s really my own problem and I just have to... figure out a way to get over it  
I’ll figure it out  
Sorry I just rambled more than I should have

**Keith (2:40 AM):**  
Don’t apologize. I really didn’t mind it at all. I’m the one who asked, remember?

**Pidge (2:42 AM):  
** A couple days ago you pictured me as this “rad” chick  
I feel like I completely distorted that image

**Keith (2:43 AM):  
** It may have changed my vision but not in a bad way  
Now there’s more depth to you and it makes me want to get to know you more

**Pidge (2:45 AM):  
** lmao so the way to get your friendship is to share angsty stories of my past?

**Keith (2:46 AM):  
** Bonus points if you get me to cry

**Pidge (2:46 AM):  
** Sweet I love making boys cry

**Keith (2:47 AM):  
** And in between you like to push them down the stairs

**Pidge (2:48 AM):  
** jnksdbjkcvdfbldjbn

**Keith (2:50 AM):  
** lol  
I hate to do this to you after what you told me but my manager needs me for the rest of my shift

**Pidge (2:52 AM):  
** It’s not a problem I totally understand  
Thanks for listening I really appreciated it

**Keith (2:53 AM):  
** Anytime. Get some sleep. I’ll text you later. Goodnight

**Pidge (2:54 AM):  
** Goodnight!!

-x-x-x-x-

**Allura (10:02 AM):  
** You missed pilates ;;

**Pidge (11:37 AM):  
** FUUUUUUCK  
I’m so sorry I overslept and I didn’t hear my alarm uggghhhh

**Allura (11:45 AM):  
** I’ll forgive you if you come costume shopping with me?

**Pidge (11:47 AM):  
** Deal! What time?

**Allura (11:47 AM):  
** Right now. I’m outside your house c:

**Pidge (11:48 AM):  
** Be there ASAP

-x-x-x-x-

**Pidge (2:13 PM):  
** How do you tell a girl whom you just recently became great friends with that dressing up as pirates is NOT something you want to do?

**Keith (3:28 PM):  
**... tell her no?

**Pidge (3:35 PM):  
** I tried but she kept running around the store and leaving me behind in random spots

**Keith (3:37 PM):  
** What’s wrong with being a pirate?

**Pidge (3:37 PM):  
** [Sent Photo]

**Pidge (3:38 PM):  
** Idk how I feel about letting breeze flow between my crack

**Keith (3:41 PM):  
** Ha. Maybe wear leggings?

**Pidge (3:42 PM):  
** That… is a really good idea holy shit  
I knew we became friends for a reason

**Keith (3:43 PM):  
** Just your average guy giving fashion (basic) advice

**Pidge (3:44 PM):  
** lmao are you dressing up for Halloween?

**Keith (3:44 PM):  
** Nah it’s not my thing. But I do usually help my roommate pick out his costumes

**Pidge (3:45 PM):  
** In case you change your mind they have a lot of scary clown costumes

**Keith (3:47 PM):  
** Right because that’s exactly what my first choice would be

**Pidge (3:48 PM):  
** I know. I’m a mind reader

**Keith (3:49 PM):  
** Let me guess, you have a crystal ball too?

**Pidge (3:51 PM):  
** I was destined to see the future through a giant, pearlescent glass. Lucky you!

**Keith (3:52 PM):  
** I’m honored. Does that mean you can tell me which questions will be on my exam this week?

**Pidge (3:54 PM):  
** I can promise you will pass with flying colors if you study :D

**Keith (3:55 PM):  
** You’re the worst psychic ever  
I want my money back

**Pidge (3:56 PM):  
** Too bad I don’t do refunds  
Guess you’re stuck with me

**Keith (3:57 PM):  
** Oh well. If I had to be stuck with a psychic fraud I’m glad it’s you

**Pidge (3:58 PM):  
** I knew I was awesome

**Keith (3:59 PM):  
** Just about

**Pidge (4:00 PM):  
** I’ll take what I can get

**Keith (4:00 PM):  
** Glad to know we’re on the same page

**Pidge (4:02 PM):  
** -inserts thumbs-up emoji-

**Keith (4:05 PM):  
** I gotta study now and run after before I go to work tonight. I’ll shoot you a text when I can

**Pidge (4:06 PM):  
** Ttyl bionic human!

**Keith (4:06 PM):  
** Ttyl psychic fraud

-x-x-x-x-

**Allura (10:33 PM):  
** I meant to ask you earlier when we were out, but why did Lance have your number down on his contact card?

**Pidge (10:35 PM):  
** No freakin’ clue. If you find out please let me know so I can strangle him

**Allura (10:37 PM):  
** That boy I swear…  
I will ask when he comes to work.  


* * *

 

**Tuesday - October 10, 2017  
  
**

**Allura (2:33 AM):  
** I am happy to announce that you have nothing to worry about with Keith!

**Shiro (10:10 AM):  
** Wait, I thought you weren’t going to snoop!

**Allura (1:12 PM):  
** That’s the best part! I didn’t!

**Shiro (1:17 PM):  
**... are you going to explain orrrrr?

**Allura (1:58 PM):  
** Apologies I was showering.  
He’s talking to Pidge

**Shiro (2:20 PM):**  
Pidge?  
Wait  
KATIE??  
Matt’s little sister?!? Pidge???

**Allura (2:21 PM):  
** I KNOOOWWW

**Shiro (2:23 PM):  
** I'm... speechless. And shocked. More speechless than anything.

**Allura (2:25 PM):  
** Which has me wondering  
Have they never met before?

**Shiro (2:26 PM):  
** Now that I think about it... no, actually

**Allura (2:27 PM):  
** How!? You and Matt have been friends since college!

**Shiro (2:29 PM)** :  
Yes and we spent 4 of those years as roommates in a dorm.  
How did Keith even get her number?

**Allura (2:32 PM):**  
New guy on the team confessed he's playing matchmaker and you know what, I approve.

**Shiro (2:33 PM):  
** There seems to be a lot you approve for about this guy from what you've told me yesterday.

**Allura (2:34 PM):  
** Hush your smart mouth that’s not the point.  
He purposely didn’t do something that would upset Keith which prompted him to contact her and her phone number was written down instead of his own. Thus, viola! Now they are texting buddies.

**Shiro (2:36 PM):** **  
** This... is going to be interesting  
Wow  
I’m DEFINITELY going to have fun watching this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the fic title look familiar? (っ˘ω˘ς )  
> #SorryNotSorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW drama is so much fun to write

**Wednesday - October 11, 2017**

**  
Matt (2:54 AM):  
** Don’t you have class in like, 5 hours?

 **Pidge (2:57 AM):** **  
** What’s your point?

 **Matt (2:58 AM):** **  
** You have all the lights on in your room  
I can see it from the guest house  
It’s literally lighting up a good portion of the backyard

 **Pidge (3:01 AM):** **  
**... so what’s your point?

 **Matt (3:02 AM):** **  
** Sleep?? Maybe??

 **Pidge (3:03 AM):** **  
** Not tired?? Maybe??

 **Matt (3:04 AM):** **  
** You’re going to regret it when you go to that lecture

 **Pidge (3:06 AM):** **  
** Won’t be the first time

 **Matt (3:07 AM):  
** Little sister, please go to sleep  
For me?

 **Pidge (3:09 AM):  
** F I N E

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (3:13 AM):  
** So  
I’m gonna hit the sack  
Unfortunately

 **Keith (3:14 AM):  
** I’ve been telling you that for the past hour

 **Pidge (3:15 AM):  
** BUT I’M NOT TIRED

 **Keith (3:16 AM):**  
Goodnight

 **Pidge (3:16 AM):  
** ... night

-x-x-x-x-

 **  
Keith (7:34 AM):  
** I hope you didn’t miss your lecture

 **Pidge (9:01 AM):**  
I wish I did I feel like a zombie. Now I’m going to nap for a few hundred years

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (5:46 PM):**  
I think you need to sleep at a better time

 **Pidge (6:11 PM):  
** I do what I want

 **Keith (6:13 PM):  
** Suit yourself. What’s up?

 **Pidge (6:17 PM):  
** Searching for food cuz my stomach is trying to eat itself. You?

 **Keith (6:18 PM):  
** Guess

 **Pidge (6:20 PM):  
** You’re still going to go running in this weather?! It’s raining!

 **Keith (6:22 PM):  
** It’s not so bad

 **Pidge (6:23 PM):  
** I can barely see out my window that's how freakin’ bad it is!

 **Keith (6:25 PM):**  
I’ll be fine I’ve been through worse. Later?

 **Pidge (6:26 PM):**  
I’ll see you at your funeral

-x-x-x-x-

 **Hunk (7:55 PM):  
** Not that I’m opposed to your matchmaking plan, BUT…

 **Lance (7:56 PM):**  
But you’re opposed to it

 **Hunk (7:58 PM):  
** Buddy, please, hear me out. The last 3 ppl you set Pidge up with were the walking definition of disasters

 **Lance (7:59 PM)** :  
They weren’t THAT bad!

 **Hunk (8:02 PM):  
** Ryan was an out of control kleptomaniac. Jade was racist as hell. Lucas was 25 years older than her & had a daughter the same age as us!

 **Lance (8:04 PM):**  
... ok I see your point, but Keith is a good guy! He’s normal!!

 **Hunk (8:07 PM):**  
I know your heart is in the right place, but don’t you think Katie can handle finding her own suitor?

 **Lance (8:08 PM):**  
No. Are you kidding me? She didn’t even stay that long for my barbecue!

 **Hunk (8:09 PM):**  
How about instead of ASSUMING she didn’t want to be there, you ask her if she’s okay?

 **Lance (8:10 PM):  
** Was she... really not okay?

 **Hunk (8:11 PM):**  
I don’t think so. I think something was bugging her  & she’s just not saying anything.

 **Lance (8:12 PM):**  
I mean I cornered Keith at work but he didn’t seem to know anything either. I think he thinks Pidge  & I are an item now though…

 **Hunk (8:14 PM):**  
Nice job on the matchmaking plan. It’s good to know it is going SO well...

 **Lance (8:15 PM):**  
I can still save it!

 **Hunk (8:16 PM):  
** No! Just let it be! Leave them alone!!

 **Lance (8:18 PM):**  
Maybe I can throw another get together  & invite Keith?

 **Hunk (8:19 PM):  
** DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO PEOPLE

 **Lance (8:20 PM):  
** Ooooo a Halloween party will be perfect!

 **Hunk (8:21 PM):  
** I  
I’m going to just shut up

 **Lance (8:22 PM):  
** NO I NEED YOUR HELP

 **Lance (8:40 PM):  
** Hunk?

 **Lance (8:57 PM):**  
Come on don’t leave ya boi hanging’

 **Lance (9:02 PM):  
** HEY!!!! HUNK, MY MAIN MAN, PLZ ANSWER ME...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (10:43 PM):**  
I may have a funeral after all

 **Pidge (10:44 PM):  
** What happened this time? Did you not see a hole in the ground and cracked your foot?

 **Keith (10:45 PM):  
** Something similar to that happened to me but I’ll tell you another time.  
My job has like 10 inspectors tonight and they’re checking out everything to see if it falls under the right protocol.  
And I have to trail behind this one guy to put everything back every time he takes something out  & I’m bored as hell.

 **Pidge (10:49 PM):  
** Oh, right! Allura told me about the annual inventory thing  
Yeah she’s not thrilled about it either

 **Keith (10:51 PM):  
** You know Allura?

 **Pidge (10:53 PM):**  
My pilates buddy aka the one who wanted me to dress up as a pirate duo with her? Bingo

 **Keith (10:55 PM):**  
Oh, wow. Small world.

 **Pidge (10:56 PM):**  
That’s why living in space is ideal, no?

 **Keith (10:59 PM):**  
I’m sure there are a million other better reasons

 **Pidge (11:00 PM):**  
You’re right. One of them being these horrible listings my realtor sent me.

 **Keith (11:00 PM):**  
Are they that bad?

 **Pidge (11:01 PM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
Been on this side of town lately?

 **Keith (11:02 PM):** **  
** Oh. That’s my old neighborhood.

 **Pidge (11:02 PM):  
** Shit I’m sorry...

 **Keith (11:04 PM):**  
No you’re completely right it is bad  
I wouldn’t want you being there it’s sketchy as hell

 **Pidge (11:05 PM):**  
They found a body in the park yesterday

 **Keith (11:06 PM):**  
I heard. Can’t you hire another realtor?

 **Pidge (11:07 PM):**  
Not really. The other ones wouldn’t take me as their client. I may just end up seeking places out on my own.

 **Keith (11:08 PM):**  
Hmmm. If I find or see anything I’ll let you know

 **Pidge (11:09 PM):**  
No bums in bathtubs please

 **Keith (11:10 PM):**  
How about stray cats?

 **Pidge (11:11 PM):**  
Only if they’re neutered

 **Keith (11:12 PM):**  
I’ll see what I can do

 **Pidge (11:13 PM):**  
<3

 **Keith (11:15 PM):  
** It’s starting... Later?

 **Pidge (11:16 PM):**  
Yupp! Have fun!

 **Keith (11:17 PM):**  
Yay…

 **Pidge (11:18 PM):**  
-inserts thumbs-up emoji-  
  


* * *

**  
Thursday - October 12, 2017**

**  
Lance (2:34 AM):  
** //pokes//

 **Pidge (2:35 AM):**  
That’s stupid what do you want?

 **Lance (2:36 AM):**  
WOW OK this is probably a bad time to talk then…

 **Pidge (2:37 AM):**  
Sorry I didn’t mean to snap. I can’t sleep. What’s up?

 **Lance (2:39 AM):**  
Not much just wanted to see how you were doing

 **Pidge (2:40 AM):**  
I’m fine. So what’s the real reason you’re texting me?

 **Lance (2:41 AM):  
** If I hosted a Halloween party will you come?

 **Pidge (2:41 AM):**  
Of course. Why wouldn’t I?

 **Lance (2:42 AM):**  
Alright but will you STAY the entire time?

 **Pidge (2:43 AM):**  
If there’s good food, yes  
Wait  
Omg  
What did Keith tell you

 **Lance (2:44 AM):**  
Keith? What does this have to do with him???

 **Pidge (2:44 AM):**  
Nvm

 **Lance (2:44 AM):**  
No way you’re not getting out of this one  
What did you tell Keith that you couldn’t tell me?

 **Pidge (2:45 AM):**  
It’s nothing I was thinking of something else  
I’m tired I should sleep  
Night

 **Lance (2:46 AM):**  
Night....

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (7:05 AM):**  
Are you SURE you’re not dating Lance?

 **Keith (7:10 AM):**  
Look I don’t want to get in between anyone’s relationship but if you have to keep denying him to talk to me then...I can’t do this. The last thing I need in my life is drama.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (4:04 PM):**  
Do you ever know how to stay out of people’s business?

 **Lance (4:07 PM):**  
Not when it comes to my best friends. It’s been bugging me a lot you talked to Keith before me and you don’t even know him!!

 **Pidge (4:08 PM):**  
Sometimes it’s easier to talk to strangers. It leaves little room for judgement.

 **Lance (4:09 PM):**  
I would never judge you you KNOW that  
Please talk to me

 **Pidge (4:11 PM):**  
Maybe some other time but it’s not gonna be today.  
I’m working right now so I can’t be on my phone.

 **Lance (4:12 PM):**  
Alright. I’ll try again tomorrow.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (4:30 PM):**  
I fucked up. With Katie.

 **Hunk (4:32 PM):**  
What happened??

 **Lance (4:33 PM):**  
[Sent Screenshot]

 **Hunk (4:35 PM):**  
What did she tell Keith?

 **Lance (4:35 PM):**  
That’s what I tried to find out

 **Hunk (4:36 PM):**  
Oh please tell me you didn’t…  
You cornered him at work didn’t you?

 **Lance (4:37 PM):**  
I only did it to see if he would tell me what’s been bothering her!  
Why won’t she talk to us??

 **Hunk (4:38 PM):**  
Idk but if she wasn’t ready to tell us then she wasn’t ready!!!

 **Lance (4:39 PM):**  
Oh but she had nooooooo problem telling Keith

 **Hunk (4:40 PM):**  
You’re taking this way too personally.  
Give her time she will tell us. She always does.

 **Lance (4:41 PM)** :  
From what Keith told me, I doubt it

 **Hunk (4:41 PM):**  
What did he say??

 **Lance (4:42 PM):**  
His exact words were: “how about you stop being so self-absorbed and pay attention to her a little more?”

 **Hunk (4:43 PM):**  
Wow, rude and a bit harsh.  
Don’t listen to him you pay attention to us all the time.  
So you slipped up once. It’s not the end of the world.

 **Lance (4:45 PM):**  
I slipped up on the one time she probably needed me the most…

 **Hunk (4:45 PM):**  
Hey man no sweat. I’m at fault here too.  
Well maybe not as much as you cause you know, you’re the one that got up in Keith’s face  
But we’re not perfect. Katie understands that. She’ll talk when she’s ready.

 **Lance (4:47 PM):**  
I hope so…  
I guess I should hit up Keith and apologize

 **Hunk (4:48 PM):**  
And ONLY apologize  
Nothing more

 **Lance (4:48 PM):**  
You have my word.

-x-x-x-x-

 **  
Lance (4:52 PM):  
** Are you busy?

 **Keith (4:53 PM):**  
Not really. Why? If it has to do with work can’t it wait until I’m actually there?

 **Lance (4:54 PM):**  
No it’s not. This is about Pidge.

 **Keith (4:56 PM):**  
You have nothing to worry about. I won’t talk to your girl anymore.

 **Lance (4:57 PM):**  
My what?!  
Oh man  
Dude let me just call you

 **Keith (4:59 PM):**  
Fine.

_(LANCE calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 3 minutes 12 seconds)  
  
_

* * *

   
**Friday - October 13, 2017**

 **  
Matt (1:19 AM):  
** I went in your room and you weren’t there. Where are you?

 **Pidge (1:22 AM):** **  
** I’m at the rooftop  
Mom and dad were fighting again  
I didn’t want to deal

 **Matt (1:24 AM):** **  
** Mind if I come up there?

 **Pidge (1:24 AM):** **  
** Please. I could really use your company.

 **Matt (1:25 AM):** **  
** I’m bringing hot cocoa.

 **Pidge (1:26 AM):** **  
** You’re the best

 **Matt (1:27 AM):** **  
** <3

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (6:45 AM):** **  
** I meant to ask before you left but did you and Pidge kiss and make up yet?

 **Keith (6:48 AM):**  
No I haven’t even texted her.

 **Lance (6:48 AM):**  
Why not?!

 **Keith (6:49 AM):**  
Why do you care?

 **Lance (6:50 AM):**  
It’s not about me caring  
You two had a hitch on the road cuz of my me and I’m trying to fix it  
I thought you like talking to her?

 **Keith (6:52 AM):**  
How would you know if I did?

 **Lance (6:52 AM):**  
YOU GUYS LITERALLY TALK TO EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME  
I’ve seen her inbox man plz don’t deny

 **Keith (6:55 AM):**  
Look, I appreciate you stepping up and clearing the air, but if I’ve been talking to her for only about a week and a half and we’re already experiencing drama, I think it’s best for all our sakes if we just stop.

 **Lance (6:57 AM):**  
Wow.  
So you’re one of THOSE guys.

 **Keith (6:57 AM):**  
What the hell does that mean?

 **Lance (6:57 AM):**  
When shit gets hard you bail.  
Not even. You bail when it’s a little misunderstanding.

 **Keith (6:58 AM):**  
What the fuck? You don’t even know me.

 **Lance (6:58 AM):**  
You’re right I don’t. I may have given you a tough time at work and I’ve acted like an ass towards you, but I thought you were a decent enough guy. A cool bro. A fair dude. Someone who may be good enough for my best friend.  
Trying to set you up with her was a mistake.  
I’ll see you at work Sunday. Have a nice day.  
  


* * *

**  
Saturday - October 14, 2017**

**  
Keith (8:27 PM):  
** [Sent Photo]  
It’s a dog calendar with a bunch of bull terriers doing yoga poses at the store. It was pretty amusing so I thought I’d share.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (9:20 PM):**  
There’s some interesting docs that’s been added this week on Netflix. Have you checked them out yet?  
Only a few of them peaked my interest.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (10:47 PM):**  
I’m sorry.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (11:30 PM):**  
I’m gonna be up all night if you want to talk.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (12:02 AM):**  
Are you up? I need advice.

 **Allura (12:04 AM):**  
Do you want me to call you?

 **Pidge (12:05 AM):**  
Nah I can’t. My parents are sleeping. If I start talking I may get too loud depending on the conversation.

 **Allura (12:06 AM):**  
Of course. You have my undivided attention.

 **Pidge (12:07 AM):**  
So I started talking to this guy not that long ago and we kind of got into our first... argument? Misunderstanding? Idk what to call it. It just got weird between us.  
Anyways after he told me off I just didn’t bother explaining to him anything and went radio silence. I didn’t want to deal.  
A whole day passes and he keeps hitting up my phone, apologizing and shit.  
What do I do?

 **Allura (12:12 AM):**  
How serious was this disagreement?

 **Pidge (12:13 AM):**  
It’s really fucking stupid now that I’m thinking about it. He thought Lance and I were dating and respectfully, didn’t want to continue talking if it was going to continue causing problems.

 **Allura (12:15 AM):**  
What was the problem?

 **Pidge (12:16 AM):**  
Ugh, you know how sensitive Lance can be. I basically told this guy something personal that was bothering me and Lance knew and got jealous.  
He tried to get it out of the guy and yeah... that's when he dropped the bomb on me.

 **Allura (12:18 AM):** **  
** Well, why didn't you explain all of this to “the guy”?

 **Pidge (12:19 AM):**  
I already told him once Lance and I weren’t dating. Besides, he low-key accused me of dragging him into something he didn’t want to be a part of and I just...got upset.  
Like I said it’s all really dumb now that I think about it.  
I think I’ll just... shoot him a text.  
Maybe.  
Idk.  
FML.

 **Allura (12:22 AM):**  
It sounded like you got hurt. Were you?

 **Pidge (12:24 AM):**  
I supposed…

 **Allura (12:25 AM):**  
You’re feeling embarrassed.

 **Pidge(12:25 AM):**  
It’s a stupid thing to be butthurt over I hardly know the dude.

 **Allura (12:26 AM):**  
But you clicked, yes? I’m assuming so because otherwise, you wouldn’t have gone to Keith instead of Lance to talk out whatever had been on your mind.

 **Pidge (12:29 AM):**  
I guess.

 **Allura (12:30 AM):**  
Lol just talk to him. It’s obvious you want to.

 **Pidge (12:32 AM):**  
Okay. I will.

 **Allura (12:32 AM):**  
Let me know how it goes!

 **Pidge (12:33 AM):**  
Sure but quick question  
How did you know it was Keith?

 **Allura (12:34 AM):**  
Remember how you asked me to find out why Lance put your number down in the employee’s contact file instead of his own?

 **Pidge (12:34 AM):**  
Yes. Did you find out why??

 **Allura (12:35 AM):** **  
** I did.

 **Pidge (12:40 AM):**  
… WELL??

 **Allura (12:41 AM):**  
I plead the fifth.

 **Pidge (12:41 AM):**  
…  
I’m  
I’m deleting you out of my life.

 **Allura (12:42 AM):**  
Oh sweetheart, I know you need me to balance out all the testosterone in yours.  
You won’t get rid of me.

 **Pidge (12:43 AM):**  
... I hate how right you are.  
Seriously, why can’t you just tell me?

 **Allura (12:44 AM):**  
Goodnight.

 **Pidge (12:45 AM):**  
ALLURA!

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (12:55 AM):**  
Hey, you got a second to talk? I know you’re at work so it’s okay if you don’t.

 **Lance (12:55 AM):**  
YOU’RE TALKING TO ME!!  
Let me find a room to hide in and then I’ll call you.

 **Pidge (12:56 AM):**  
Don’t get in trouble

 **Lance (12:56 AM):**  
Never

_(LANCE calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 24 minutes 29 seconds)  
  
_

* * *

**  
Sunday - October 15, 2017  
  
**

**Matt (5:56 PM):**  
I have Shiro coming over to hang at my place if you want to join

 **Pidge (5:57 PM)** :  
Will there be pizza?

 **Matt (5:57 PM):  
** Duh  
I’ll also order your not-pizza too

 **Pidge (5:58 PM):** **  
** Sweet  
Damn I haven’t seen Shiro in forever. How is he?

 **Matt (5:58 PM):**  
Doing good  
Still too old for you

 **Pidge (5:59 PM):  
** Oh ffs I was 13!!  
AND HE’S ONLY 5.2 YEARS OLDER THAN ME  
I’m 20 I am capable of dating older people  
I actually prefer it

 **Matt (6:01 PM):**  
*wipes tear from eye*  
They grow up so fast…

 **Pidge (6:02 PM):**  
Whatever I don’t have a crush on him anymore  
So you really don’t need to worry about me ogling him

 **Matt (6:03 PM):**  
Good cause that’d be weird  
Since you’re talking to his younger bro and all

 **Pidge (6:04 PM):**  
His what?  
Who??

 **Matt (6:05 PM):**  
Keith  
Wait  
You didn’t know???

 **Matt (6:08 PM):**  
Katie??

_(MATT calling…)_

_6:10 PM: (1) Missed Calls Matt_

**Matt (6:12 PM):**  
Holy shit you didn’t...

 **Pidge (6:13 PM):**  
What is wrong with you?  
Why didn’t you tell me the other day when you were spying on me!???

 **Matt (6:13 PM):**  
Okay 1 - I wasn’t spying. I already explained myself.  
2 - I mentioned quite a few times Shiro had a brother named Keith  
He’s adopted, remember?

 **Pidge (6:15 PM):**  
How was I SUPPOSED to know it was THIS Keith?! You were all like “ooo who’s Keith??” as if you didn’t know him!!

 **Matt (6:16 PM):**  
What’s the big deal?  
You two get along just fine  
Shiro will be thrilled to know this  
I know I am

 **Pidge (6:17 PM):**  
We’ve actually stopped talking.

 **Matt (6:18 PM):**  
Oh  
Katie, I’m sorry

 **Pidge (6:19 PM):**  
I’ll pass up the pizza tonight. Maybe some other time.  
I’m going to Allura’s place.

 **Matt (6:20 PM):**  
Did something happen?  
You can talk to me.

 **Pidge (6:21 PM):**  
There’s really not much to say it’s already done.  
Anyway Allura is on her way. I need to get ready.  
Tell Shiro I said hi

 **Matt (6:22 PM):**  
Alright, will do  
Love you

 **Pidge (6:22 PM):**  
Love you too  
  


* * *

**  
Monday - October 16, 2017  
  
**

**Lance (2:33 AM):** **  
** You didn’t text him.

 **Pidge (2:33 AM)** :  
How would you know?

 **Lance (2:34 AM):**  
He keeps checking his phone like he’s expecting someone.

 **Pidge (2:34 AM):**  
Could be anyone.

 **Lance (2:34 AM):**  
Right  
Because he’s got digits up the ass

 **Pidge (2:34 AM):  
** Remember you promised me you wouldn’t get involved.

 **Lance (2:35 AM):**  
I know, I know  
  


* * *

**  
Tuesday - October 17, 2017  
  
**

**Lance (2:36 AM):**  
Do me a favor

 **Keith (2:37 AM):**  
???  
No  
Stop fucking hiding and come out and do your job

 **Lance (2:38 AM):**  
Jokes on you I’ve been out for years now  
Also I’m on break and I already did my to-do list with 4 hours left in my shift to spare  
So HA

 **Keith (2:39 AM):**  
What do you want?

 **Lance (2:40 AM):**  
Text Pidge

 **Keith (2:41 AM):**  
Why do I get the feeling she’ll rip your dick off if she found out you were doing this?

 **Lance (2:41 AM):**  
Because you are dead on right about that  
So please don’t tell her  
I beg  
I don’t want to fall down the stairs again  
Seeing my life flash before my eyes wasn’t fun

 **Lance (2:42 AM):**  
DID YOU JUST FUCKING LAUGH  
I HEARD YOU IN THE OTHER ROOM YOU ASSHOLE

 **Keith (2:46 AM):**  
Good  
Cuz it was fucking hilarious

 **Lance (2:47 AM):**  
Whatever I’m coming in to talk man-to-man

 **Keith (2:48 AM):**  
Wow. You’re really dramatic. This isn’t that serious.

 **Lance (2:48 AM):**  
Yes it is  
When it comes to Pidge, it is

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (8:09 AM):**  
I’m highly upset you didn’t buy that calendar. It’s a masterpiece. You will never find another like it.  
I’ve seen the selections on Netflix and some of them look pretty neat. I may binge watch some of it this weekend.  
Hey stranger.

 **Keith (8:16 AM):**  
H  
Hey  
y  
Sorry my fingers spasmed. I’m still feeling the cold outside.

 **Pidge (8:17 AM):**  
Lol it’s fine. I know you just got off work so I’m thinking you’re a zombie

 **Keith (8:18 AM):**  
Something like that

 **Pidge (8:19 AM):**  
Alright, so I’ll make this quick  
Let’s just forget about the past couple days  
I shouldn’t have acted petty and I like the vibe between us so  
I don’t want to lose it over something dumb

 **Keith (8:21 AM):**  
I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. All this only started because of me.  
I’ve been in a similar situation and it got ugly quick.  
But I still shouldn’t have...  
Yeah

 **Pidge (8:22 AM):**  
You don’t need to explain yourself  
Just forgive me so we could move past this?

 **Keith (8:22 AM):**  
Yes.  
Forgive me too?

 **Pidge (8:23 AM):**  
Ofc  
Now go to sleep  
You must be exhausted

 **Keith (8:24 AM):**  
Zzzzzzz

 **Pidge (8:24 AM):**  
Lmao night

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (8:30 AM):**  
Are you sure Keith and Pidge are fighting?  
I just went into his room to talk to him and he was asleep.  
Then before I left his phone lit up with a text from her.  
She was telling him goodnight.

 **Matt (8:32 AM):**  
Oh???  
Huh, I guess they made up.  
Sweet

 **Shiro (8:33 AM):**  
That’s good. I like them talking. I’ve always wanted them to.

 **Matt (8:34 AM):**  
You know it wouldn’t have made a difference from his time in downtown, right?  
He made those choices on his own when you were away.

 **Shiro (8:35 AM):**  
Still, if he had someone like Pidge to talk sense into him, maybe he wouldn’t have gotten in trouble so much. He doesn’t hang with those thugs now, at least.  
But it’s happening now and I’m glad.

 **Matt (8:36 AM):**  
If this turns out into something more you’re gonna be ugly crying at the wedding, aren’t you?

 **Shiro (8:36 AM):**  
Would that be so wrong???

 **Matt (8:37 AM):**  
SAAAAAAAAAP

 **Shiro (8:37 AM):**  
We both are and you know it

 **Matt (8:38 AM):**  
Ssshh

 **Shiro (8:38 AM):**  
Thank you for being cool with this. I know how hard it must be not to go into protective brother mode.

 **Matt (8:40 AM):**  
No need to. Pidge can hold her own  
But if she ever needed backup I’ll be there

 **Shiro (8:41 AM):**  
No doubt.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Allura (3:05 PM)** :  
I’ll keep your secret for now.

 **Lance (3:06 PM):**  
My what??  
What secret?

 **Allura (3:07 PM):**  
But if Pidge asks again why you had her number down I may tell the truth.

 **Lance (3:08 PM):**  
How  
How do YOU know Pidge????

 **Allura (3:09 PM):**  
Who do you think she goes to pilates with?

 **Lance (3:09 PM):**  
YOU TWO GO TO PILATES TOGETHER???  
WHAT  
I feel robbed

 **Allura (3:10 PM):** **  
** She’s never told you?  
Well, I supposed she had a good reason...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (4:57 PM):**  
Crap. Lance found out I know Allura.  
And that we hang together.  
I was hoping to keep it on the down low for a bit longer.

 **Keith (4:58 PM):**  
What’s the deal with him knowing?

 **Pidge (5:00 PM):**  
[Sent Screenshot]

 **Keith (5:01 PM):**  
That poor girl. He’s always fawning over her at work.  
His pick up lines are also the worst.

 **Pidge (5:02 PM):**  
That’s why I’m always down to see him flirt.  
I get a good laugh all the time lmao

 **Keith (5:03 PM):**  
Question. Did he ever tell you why he had your number down in his file?

 **Pidge (5:04 PM):**  
No but ALLURA does and she refuses to tell me  
Idk why

 **Keith (5:04 PM):**  
That’s weird

 **Pidge (5:05 PM):**  
Oh well, it really doesn’t matter anymore  
Lance is Lance and he does things that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense sometimes  
But you already know that

 **Keith (5:07 PM):**  
Yeah  
He’s not bad though  
He can be decent when he wants to

 **Pidge (5:08 PM):**  
SOMETIMES

 **Keith (5:09 PM):**  
Heh  
Well I’m gonna go running before I head off to work  
Text you then

 **Pidge (5:10 PM):**  
You got it!  
  


* * *

**  
Wednesday - October 18, 2017  
  
**

**Matt (1:24 AM):** **  
** You have a lecture in 7 hours…

 **Pidge (1:25 AM):**  
I’m aware

 **Matt (1:25 AM):**  
Go to sleep

 **Pidge (1:25 AM):**  
Not tired

 **Matt (1:26 AM):**  
Cause you’re talking to Keith again?

 **Pidge (1:27 AM):**  
I s2g if you’re spying on me again you can say goodbye to your face in the morning

 **Matt (1:28 AM):**  
Relax Vendetta I’m not

 **Pidge (1:29 AM):**  
Then how do you know we’re talking again?

 **Matt (1:29 AM):**  
Shiro

 **Pidge (1:29 AM):**  
Oh  
Right

 **Matt (1:30 AM):**  
Little sis, please go to sleep

 **Pidge (1:30 AM):**  
Never

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (10:10 AM):**  
Is this Halloween party really happening?

 **Lance (10:11 AM):**  
Yes and don’t you worry your pretty face none of those unwanted people are coming

 **Pidge (10:12 AM)** :  
Huh?

 **Lance (10:12 AM):**  
I’m not inviting over those assholes who tormented you  
I actually don’t talk to them anymore

 **Pidge (10:14 AM):**  
You didn’t have to do that…  
I would’ve came either way

 **Lance (10:15 AM):**  
No I had to. Or else I would’ve kicked some ass and we all know I can’t afford to get in any more trouble

 **Pidge (10:16 AM):** **  
** <3  
What was your streak again?  
19 days in a row?

 **Lance (10:16 AM):**  
Unfortunately…

 **Pidge (10:17 AM):**  
What a troublemaker

 **Lance (10:17 AM):**  
SOME OF THOSE WERE YOUR FAULT

 **Pidge (10:18 AM):**  
Lmao yeaaaahhhhh  
So when is the party?

 **Lance (10:19 AM):**  
I’m thinking next weekend  
And you MUST wear a costume  
Or else you’re not allowed to enter

 **Pidge (10:20 AM):**  
Already got one  
I’m matching with Allura  
We’re gonna be pirate twins

 **Lance (10:21 AM):**  
How  
How CLOSE are you two???

 **Pidge (10:21 AM):**  
Close enough  
I’m assuming you’re inviting her too, right?

 **Lance (10:21 AM):**  
Duh. Need to see my lady  
ESPECIALLY if she is gonna be a pirate

 **Pidge (10:21 AM):**  
She’s not your lady  
  
**Lance (10:22 AM):**  
SOON  
Did you want me to invite Keith?

 **Pidge (10:22 AM):**  
It's your party

 **Lance (10:22 AM):**  
And?

 **Pidge (10:23 AM):**  
Invite whoever you want??

 **Lance (10:23 AM):**  
Ok, I’m inviting Keith  
  
**Pidge (10:24 AM):**  
Okay…

 **Lance (10:24 AM):**  
Keep acting uninterested I know you want to meet him

 **Pidge (10:25 AM):**  
Wow you’re really bad at NOT being nosey

 **Lance (10:26 AM):**  
-inserts peace sign emoji-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (8:09 PM):** **  
** So, you’re going to Lance’s party?

 **Pidge (8:11 PM):** **  
** Yupp  
Kinda have to  
I already told him I would  
And as his best friend my attendance is mandatory, according to him  
Did he invite you?

 **Keith (8:11 PM):** **  
** Yeah, just now  
Don’t know how I feel about dressing up  
I can’t remember the last time I put on a costume

 **Pidge (8:12 PM):** **  
** You can always join me and Allura on the pirate train  
There’s a male version of our outfits

 **Keith (8:12 PM):** **  
** Ha. I’ll keep that in mind  
I’m assuming you told him about those people at his last party?

 **Pidge (8:14 PM):** **  
** I did  
Thank you btw

 **Keith (8:15 PM):** **  
** For what?

 **Pidge (8:16 PM):** **  
** He told me what you said

 **Keith (8:16 PM):** **  
** I was just being honest

 **Pidge (8:17 PM):** **  
** What a noble man you are  
Just like your bro

 **Keith (8:18 PM):** **  
** I’ve been told **  
** Wait  
How do you know I have a brother?

 **Pidge (8:19 PM):** **  
** Oh right, you don’t know  
My brother’s name is Matt  
Him and Shiro were roommates in college  
And I used to see Shiro sometimes around here growing up

 **Keith (8:20 PM):** **  
** Seriously?

 **Pidge (8:20 PM):**  
I only found out you were his brother recently through Matt  
He found out we were texting back and forth and had mentioned it

 **Keith (8:21 PM):** **  
** Suddenly the world seems to have gotten smaller

 **Pidge (8:21 PM):** **  
** Crazy, right??  
I wonder why we never met

 **Keith (8:22 PM):** **  
** One thing’s for sure is that this would never happen in space  
The universe is too big for 2 specific people to cross paths

 **Pidge (8:23 PM):** **  
** Yeah...  
You’re totally right about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**main blog**](http://narycanary.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/narycanary?lang=en)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be my favorite chapter so far CUZ IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!

**Thursday - October 19, 2017**

**Pidge (9:16 PM):** **  
** Do yoooouuuuu actually have a mullet?

 **Keith (9:16 PM):** **  
** Yes  
Do you have long or short hair?

 **Pidge (9:17 PM):**  
Long  
I like putting it in a ponytail and whipping Matt in the face with it sometimes

 **Keith (9:17 PM):**  
Ouch?

 **Pidge (9:17 PM):**  
He totally deserves it  
How tall are you?

 **Keith (9:18 PM):**  
5’8”  
You?

 **Pidge (9:19 PM):**  
GUESS

 **Keith (9:20 PM):**  
Ok, not fair  
I thought we were trying to imagine what the other looks like

 **Pidge (9:21 PM):**  
Yeah, but it’s boring if I just GAVE you the answers  
So, how tall do you think I am?

 **Keith (9:22 PM):**  
Not very  
Actually according to Allura you’re like “a kitty that can be placed inside a pocket and go shopping with”  
And then for Lance, you can apparently fit inside an oven?  
What the hell was that about??

 **Pidge (9:24 PM):**  
IT WAS A DARE  
AND I BARELY FIT  
I came out and my neck was so badly strained I had to ice it  
I was cramping up in places I didn’t know I could get cramps in

 **Keith (9:26 PM):**  
Who the hell dared you to go inside an oven and why?

 **Pidge (9:27 PM):**  
Ironically enough, I was trying to convince my friends I wasn’t as tiny as they claimed

 **Keith (9:27 PM):**  
Alright, so I’m pretty sure you’re like 5 feet or under  
Nothing higher than that

 **Pidge (9:28 PM):**  
…  
I’m 4’11”

 **Keith (9:29 PM):**  
And you fit inside an oven?  
Damn, I swear that’s too tall

 **Pidge (9:30 PM):**  
4’11” is tall for you?

 **Keith (9:31 PM):**  
For an oven, yes  
Other than that, no

 **Pidge (9:32 PM):**  
I’m going to pretend there was no offense to that

 **Keith (9:33 PM):**  
There wasn’t  
I’m not about to mess with a chick who made someone fall down the stairs and fits inside an oven  
Stealth + surprise attack

 **Pidge (9:34 PM):**  
And don’t you forget it  
Brown or green eyes?

 **Keith (9:35 PM):**  
Neither

 **Pidge (9:35 PM):**  
Hazel?

 **Keith (9:35 PM):**  
No

 **Pidge (9:36 PM):**  
Blue??

 **Keith (9:37 PM):**  
Maybe?

 **Pidge (9:37 PM):**  
What do you mean maybe???  
What are you? An alien??

 **Keith (9:38 PM):**  
Depends what I’m wearing  
I’ve noticed that with certain colored shirts my eyes tend to shift from grey to blue

 **Pidge (9:39 PM):**  
Ohhhh  
That’s pretty neat

 **Keith (9:40 PM):**  
Thanks  
Facial piercings?

 **Pidge (9:41 PM):**  
My ears are decked out with snug and rook piercings and I have a dozen lip and nose rings

 **Keith (9:42 PM):**  
Let me guess  
You also have an eyebrow piercing?

 **Pidge (9:43 PM):**  
Yikes, how could I forget about those  
(No I don’t I’m totally kidding about all the piercings my face is naked)

 **Keith (9:44 PM):**  
And here I thought you could be the next Vampire Woman

 **Pidge (9:45 PM):**  
I got my ears pierced when I was 13 and I wanted to punch a wall  
I don’t have the best pain tolerance  
Unless I’m distracted

 **Keith (9:47 PM):**  
I don’t have any facial piercings either  
Which is a good thing since you can’t be an astronaut if you have them  
I AM surprised they allow tattoos

 **Pidge (9:48 PM):**  
Oh sweet, I can get a full sleeve then

 **Keith (9:49 PM):**  
I have one

 **Pidge (9:50 PM):**  
You do??

 **Keith (9:50 PM):**  
It’s not done yet  
I still need my guy to do the coloring and detailing  
But when it’s done, I'll definitely show you

 **Pidge (9:51 PM):**  
You better  
Can you tell me what it is?

 **Keith (9:52 PM):**  
Guess

 **Pidge (9:53 PM):**  
Ok, now THAT’S not fair  
It could be a BILLION things!!  
And it will take me FOREVER 

 **Keith (9:54 PM):**  
Better start guessing and keeping a list then

 **Pidge (9:54 PM):**  
UGGHHH  
You’re the worst **  
  
**

* * *

**  
Friday - October 20, 2017**

**Keith (1:24 AM):**  
Sorry  
I didn’t mean to disappear on you earlier

 **Pidge (1:27 AM):**  
It’s fine dude  
You’re at work  
That’s KINDA important

 **Keith (1:28 AM):**  
Only kinda?

 **Pidge (1:29 AM):**  
Just a little bit  
You only need the money to have a roof over your head and pay some bills

 **Keith (1:30 AM):**  
What are you still doing up?

 **Pidge (1:34 AM):**  
I fired my realtor and am looking at apartments listings online  
There’s a few places I want to check out

 **Keith (1:36 AM):**  
That’s great  
Anything good?

 **Pidge (1:37 AM):**  
They look decent so I’m hopeful  
Or trying to be  
I’m going to keep my expectations low

 **Keith (1:39 AM):**  
I’m still keeping an eye out for you if I see anything around here

 **Pidge (1:40 AM):**  
Thanks!  
I should go to sleep now

 **Keith (1:40 AM):**  
Damn, this early?

 **Pidge (1:41 AM):**  
Shut your face  
Night!

 **Keith (1:42 AM):**  
Goodnight

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (3:43 AM):**  
Hey  
Do you mind if I sleep over at your guest house?  
I’ll sleep on your couch idc  
Mom and dad are fighting again and I can’t sleep

 **Matt (3:45 AM):**  
You know you don’t have to ask  
Just come over  
And I’ll take the couch  
You can take my bed

 **Pidge (3:47 AM):**  
Thank you  <3  
I’ll be down in a minute

 **Matt (3:48 AM):**  
I’m making tea

 **Pidge (3:49 AM):**  
You’re the best

 **Matt (3:49 AM):**  
I know  <3

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (5:10 PM):**  
Do you wear glasses?

 **Pidge (5:11 PM):**  
Sometimes  
I don’t really need them but I like having them on  
You?

 **Keith (5:13 PM):**  
Nope

 **Pidge (5:13 PM):**  
You’re looking pretty bland in my head

 **Keith (5:14 PM):**  
What do you think you look like in mine?

 **Pidge (5:15 PM):**  
NOT as bland as you

 **Keith (5:16 PM):**  
I don’t really care looks  
Unless I’m getting ready for an important event or whatever

 **Pidge (5:16 PM):**  
How much do you run again?

 **Keith (5:17 PM):**  
That’s different  
I like running

 **Pidge (5:18 PM):**  
And eating grass

 **Keith (5:18 PM):**  
Just in the spring

 **Pidge (5:18 PM):**  
Do you eat the bugs too?

 **Keith (5:19 PM):**  
No, that’s gross

 **Pidge (5:19 PM):**  
But grass isn’t?!!?  
Fucking weirdo

 **Keith (5:20 PM):**  
I must be doing something right for you to keep talking to me

 **Pidge (5:20 PM):**  
Yeah  
It’s Friday night and I’m bored

 **Keith (5:21 PM):**  
…  
Ouch

 **Pidge (5:21 PM):**  
I’M KIDDING  
I LIKE TALKING TO YOU

 **Keith (5:22 PM):**  
I mean I would hope so

 **Pidge (5:22 PM):**  
Relax dude ofc I do  
Have some chill

 **Keith (5:23 PM):**  
I am I’m currently freezing my ass off

 **Pidge (5:23 PM):**  
???

 **Keith (5:24 PM):**  
Have you stepped outside today?  
It’s like fifty degrees  
And I have to ride back home

 **Pidge (5:25 PM):**  
Does your car not have a heater?

 **Keith (5:26 PM):**  
I ride a motorcycle

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (5:31 PM):**  
Question

 **Hunk (5:31 PM):**  
Answer

 **Pidge (5:31 PM):**  
Oh for the love of...

 **Hunk (5:31 PM):**  
LOL

 **Pidge (5:32 PM):**  
WHAT do you imagine when I describe the following:  
5’8”  
Black mullet  
Sleeve tattoo in the making  
Grey/blue eyes  
Athletic-ish body  
Rides a motorcycle

 **Hunk (5:35 PM):** **  
** They are either in a gang  
Or sound insanely hot

 **Pidge (5:36 PM):** **  
** …  
The gang part is questionable but I must eliminate that choice since there’s just no way

 **Hunk (5:37 PM):**  
Is this about Keith??

 **Pidge (5:38 PM):**  
How do… you know about Keith?

 **Hunk (5:39 PM):** **  
** Lance told me about the plan?

 **Pidge (5:39 PM):** **  
** What plan?

-x-x-x-x-

 **Hunk (5:40 PM):**  
I’m sorry  
I fucked up  
Big time

 **Lance (5:41 PM):**  
I got 5k stacked somewhere in my room and a metal baseball bat  
Do you need one or both?

 **Hunk (5:42 PM):**  
How the  
You have 5 grand hiding in your room?! For WHAT

 **Lance (5:43 PM):**  
In case I gotta bail you or Pidge out of jail!  
Though tbh my bet is on her. She’ll be in the slammer before any of us  
What’s up?

 **Hunk (5:45 PM):**  
Did you not tell Pidge why you swapped your number with hers at work?

 **Lance (5:46 PM):**  
No  
Why would I  
Oh please tell me you didn’t

 **Hunk (5:47 PM):**  
I ALMOST DID

 **Lance (5:47 PM):**  
EXPLAIN

 **Hunk (5:48 PM):**  
[Sent Screenshot]

 **Lance (5:48 PM):**  
THE PARTY  
TELL HER THE PLANS FOR MY PARTY  
IS WHAT YOU MEAN  
LIKE  
KEITH BEING INVITED  
AND STUFF

-x-x-x-x-

 **Hunk (5:55 PM):**  
About inviting Keith over to his Halloween party  
Yeah

 **Pidge (5:56 PM):**  
Oh, right  
Sorry

 **Hunk (5:57 PM):**  
For what?

 **Pidge (5:58 PM):**  
Idk it just felt like I was being schemed into something.  
It’s just me. I must be more tired than I thought.

 **Hunk (6:00 PM):** **  
** Need an ear?

 **Pidge (6:00 PM):** **  
** Nah I’m good

 **Hunk (6:01 PM):** **  
** It’s been awhile since you’ve talked about your parents  
I can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing

 **Pidge (6:02 PM):** **  
** Nothing’s changed  
So there’s really nothing to say  
If anything it’s just gotten progressively worse

 **Hunk (6:04 PM):** **  
** Are you sure you don’t need to talk?

 **Pidge (6:05 PM):** **  
** I would actually rather not talk about it anymore

 **Hunk (6:06 PM):** **  
** Okay  
See ya tomorrow for breakfast at Lance’s place?

 **Pidge (6:06 PM):** **  
** Yupp! I’ll be there

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (6:10 PM):**  
You haven’t answered in awhile  
Which means we’re dead  
Well, I’ve had a good life  
I think  
I’ll write my will right now while I still have the chance

 **Hunk (6:11 PM):**  
Relax bro we’re fine  
She doesn’t suspect a thing

 **Lance (6:12 PM):**  
OH THANK GOD  
I really thought my life was going to end  
Or worse

 **Hunk (6:13 PM):**  
Can I ask a serious question?

 **Lance (6:13 PM):**  
Dime

 **Hunk (6:14 PM):**  
Why Keith?

 **Lance (6:14 PM):**  
I get hunches when it comes to love

 **Hunk (6:15 PM):**  
…  
How’s it going for you and Allura?

 **Lance (6:15 PM):**  
ಥ_ಥ

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (7:45 PM):**  
Get ready.  
We’re going out.

 **Keith (7:46 PM):**  
For???

 **Shiro (7:46 PM):**  
Your birthday.

 **Keith (7:47 PM):**  
My birthday isn’t until Monday

 **Shiro (7:47 PM):**  
But we can’t go out on a Monday night now can we?  
So, put on something nice.

 **Keith (7:48 PM):**  
No thanks  
I feel like staying in

 **Shiro (7:48 PM):**  
Nope.  
Not happening.

 **Keith (7:49 PM):**  
And if I refuse?

 **Shiro (7:49 PM):**  
Do you really want to find out?

 **Keith (7:50 PM):**  
I’m getting ready now

 **Shiro (7:50 PM):**  
That’s the spirit!

 **Keith (7:50 PM):**  
**Evil spirit

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (7:56 PM):**  
You don’t work tonight, right?  
Want to pick a doc to watch together?  
I’m down for anything aside from the cult ones  
I’ll even watch the one about the escorts if you’re interested  
Or the puppies  
Please pick the puppies

 **Keith (8:12 PM):**  
Crap  
I don’t but Shiro is taking me out for my birthday  
So I’m getting ready to leave

 **Pidge (8:13 PM):**  
It’s your birthday??  
AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME?!?

 **Keith (8:17 PM):**  
It’s not until Monday, but yes

 **Pidge (8:17 PM):**  
I feel like a terrible friend  
Dude, you’re supposed to tell me stuff like this

 **Keith (8:19 PM):**  
Eh  
It’s not that big of a deal  
I’m whatever about my birthdays

 **Pidge (8:20 PM):**  
But now I gotta make you an E-card

 **Keith (8:22 PM):**  
You really don’t have to

 **Pidge (8:23 PM):**  
You can’t tell me what to do  
What’s your favorite color?

 **Keith (8:27 PM):**  
Red  
Yours?

 **Pidge (8:27 PM):**  
Green, but my E-card will have to wait until April 3rd

 **Keith, (8:28 PM):**  
Ha, noted  
Well, Shiro’s here  
I’ll text you when I can

 **Pidge (8:28 PM):**  
Have fun birthday boy!!  
Now go and get lucky!

 **Keith (8:29 PM):**  
Yeah, that’s not likely

 **Pidge (8:29 PM):**  
Lmao just go and have fun  
Live a little

 **Keith (8:31 PM):**  
I’m making no promises

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (9:47 PM):**  
Hey  
I know you’re not home  
But do you have a spare guest key hiding somewhere?  
Mom and dad are at it again

 **Pidge (9:54 PM):**  
I checked in all the plants and under the mat but I didn’t see anything there

 **Pidge (10:02 PM):**  
Nevermind I’m heading over to Allura’s  
I’ll most likely stay at her place for the night so don’t wait up for me

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (10:29 PM):**  
Hey  
I’m outside your door, but I don’t think you can hear me knocking?

 **Allura (10:32 PM):**  
Did you walk ALL THE WAY to my apartment??  
Are you okay??

 **Pidge (10:33 PM):**  
I’m fine I just needed to get away from my house for a bit  
Sooooo are you gonna open the door orrrr??

 **Allura (10:35 PM):**  
I’m afraid I’m not home  
I’m at work and I won’t be getting off until 4  
But I can try to leave earlier if you need me to?

 **Pidge (10:36 PM):**  
Nah it’s cool  
I’m sure I can crash at Hunk’s

 **Allura (10:36 PM):**  
Are you sure?  
It’s really dark outside  
And it’s cold

 **Pidge (10:37 PM):**  
It won’t kill me

 **Allura (10:37 PM):**  
Please let me know when you’re at his house

 **Pidge (10:38 PM):**  
I will  <3

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (10:39 PM):**  
Hey, are you home by any chance?

 **Hunk (10:42 PM):**  
Nope. I’m at my grandma’s helping her with something  
Did you leave something at my place?  
I can get my mom to open up the door for you to get it quick

 **Pidge (10:44 PM):**  
Nah it’s okay  
It can wait

 **Hunk (10:45 PM):**  
Okay  
Btw I am bringing in a new dish for you to try tomorrow  
I had some and may I just say it is #dabomb

 **Pidge (10:46 PM):**  
Can’t wait to eat it :D

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (11:12 PM):** **  
** … are you having a party at your house again???

 **Lance (11:24 PM):**  
Nah that’s not me  
It’s my sister who’s throwing it  
Wait  
Why are you outside my house this late??

 **Pidge (11:26 PM):**  
I’m bored at my place

 **Lance (11:27 PM):**  
Please tell me you didn’t walk this late

 **Pidge (11:27 PM):**  
Oh hush, I have a taser on me  
But I’m guessing you’re not home, huh?

 **Lance (11:29 PM):**  
Nah. Someone at work asked me to cover for them tonight  
But you can go right in the house I’m sure the back door is open  
Since you’re so bored how about you party it up? ;)

 **Pidge (11:30 PM):**  
With your sister’s friends? Passssss

 **Lance (11:32 PM):**  
Suit yourself  
Lmk when you get home

 **Pidge (11:33 PM):**  
Sure **  
  
**

* * *

**  
Saturday - October 21, 2017**

_(MATT calling…)_

_12:47 AM: (1) Missed Calls Matt_

**Matt (12:48 AM):** **  
** Shit Katie I’m sorry  
I was studying at the library and I fell asleep  
I’m heading home now in case you want to come back

_(MATT calling…)_

_12:56 AM: (2) Missed Calls Matt_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (1:02 AM):  
** Hey, do you have Allura’s number by chance?

 **Lance (1:03 AM):**  
Ofc you know how I do ;)  
But if you’re trying to hit her up she’s working right now aaaaaand  
You can’t talk to her

 **Matt (1:04 AM):**  
She’s working???  
But Pidge said she was crashing at Allura’s place tonight

 **Lance (1:05 AM):**  
Hold on let me go find her and ask

-x-x-x-x-

_(ALLURA calling…)_

_1:12 AM: (1) Missed Calls Allura_

_(ALLURA calling…)_

_1:13 AM: (2) Missed Calls Allura_

**Allura (1:14 AM):**  
Pidge, your brother thinks you’re at my place.  
But Lance just told you were outside his house not that long ago.  
And then you told me you were heading over to Hunk’s.  
What’s going on? Please call me back.

_(ALLURA calling…)_

_1:18 AM: (3) Missed Calls Allura_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (1:18 AM):**  
S.O.S.

 **Hunk (1:20 AM):**  
Give me a minute

 **Hunk (1:22 AM):**  
Ok I’m alone now  
Call me

_(LANCE calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 2 minutes 49 seconds)_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (1:24 AM):**  
She’s not home  
And my parents haven’t seen her  
They didn’t even notice she left

 **Allura (1:25 AM):**  
Lance is leaving right now to go drive around and look for her  
Hunk too  
I’ll keep calling her

 **Matt (1:26 AM):**  
Thank you  
I’m gonna go drive around too

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT**

**Hunk (1:30 AM):** **  
** How long do we have to wait until we can file a missing person’s report?

 **Lance (1:30 AM):**  
Katie is not missing  
She’s just somewhere  
Idk where but she’s not missing  
So don’t say missing  
We’ll find her

 **Matt (1:32 AM):**  
My dad is trying to get a lock on her location  
But in the meantime, I’ll go drive around downtown  
Hunk, go can take northbound on that state route  
Lance, go east, but be careful  
There’s a huge festival going on there and people don’t know how to cross the streets sometimes

 **Lance (1:33 AM):**  
Got it

 **Hunk (1:34 AM):**  
Heading to my destination now

 **Matt (1:34 AM):**  
Same

 **Allura (1:35 AM):** **  
** I’ll keep trying her phone  
Please stay safe everyone

-x-x-x-x-

 _(LANCE calling…)_ _  
_ _  
_ _1:42 AM: (1) Missed Calls Lance_

 **Lance (1:42 AM):**  
Pick up the phone  
I need to talk to you

 **Veronica (1:47 AM):**  
No point  
I wouldn’t be able to hear you over the music  
What’s up? I’m not faking another family emergency for you to get out of work

 **Lance (1:48 AM):**  
Did you see Pidge at our place? She said she was there earlier

 **Veronica (1:49 AM):** **  
** Little Katerína?? Really??  
Pero then why didn’t she come inside???  
We could’ve partied

 **Lance (1:49 AM):**  
Idk  
Just keep an eye out for her if you do see her  
Tell Marco and Luis

 **Veronica (1:49 AM):**  
Ok

 **Lance (1:50 AM):**  
And tell her to call her brother

 **Veronica (1:51 AM):**  
Wth is going on?

 **Lance (1:51 AM):**  
Her brother is looking for her

 **Veronica (1:52 AM):**  
Omg is she missing?!?

 **Lance (1:52 AM):**  
No  
No she’s not  
Just do as I say, please

 **Veronica (1:53 AM):**  
Ok will do

-x-x-x-x-

_(ALLURA calling…)_

_1:55 AM: (3) Missed Calls Allura_

_(ALLURA calling…)_

_1:55 AM: (4) Missed Calls Allura_

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT**

**Allura (2:01 AM):** **  
** She’s still not picking up  
I’m going to keep trying

 **Hunk (2:02 AM):**  
I’m getting more worried now…

 **Allura (2:02 AM):**  
Stop texting and driving and keep your eyes on the road!

 **Hunk (2:03 AM):**  
Yes ma'am

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (2:18 AM):**  
Has dad found anything yet?

 **Colleen (2:19 AM):**  
He thinks he’s close.

 **Matt (2:19 AM):**  
Ok  
Let me know when he does

 **Colleen (2:20 AM):**  
Please drive carefully.

-x-x-x-x-

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:38 AM: (1) Missed Calls Hunk_

**Hunk (2:39 AM):**  
Katie  
Think about the food I made you for breakfast  
Believe me you don’t want to miss out

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:41 AM: (2) Missed Calls Hunk_

**Hunk (2:42 AM):**  
I’ll give you a hint on what it is  
You know how much you love cashew cheese?  
Well this has tons of it!!

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:45 AM: (3) Missed Calls Hunk_

**Hunk (2:45 AM):**  
It’s even got bananas  
You love bananas  
You eat like 5 everyday

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:48 AM: (4) Missed Calls Hunk_

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:48 AM: (5) Missed Calls Hunk_

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:49 AM: (6) Missed Calls Hunk_

**Hunk (2:50 AM):**  
Even if you just pick up and then hang up I’ll be cool with that  
Actually no I wouldn’t be  
Cause that’ll be scarier  
I’ll think the worst has happened  
And I’m already so worried about you  
Just  
Please call one of us back  
I’m begging you

_(HUNK calling…)_

_2:58 AM: (7) Missed Calls Hunk_

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT**

**Allura (3:01 AM):**  
I’m leaving work early  
Where should I start searching for her?

 **Lance (3:05 AM):**  
Who's going to oversee the warehouse tonight?

 **Allura (3:05 AM):**  
Don’t worry about it  
Now someone tell me what to do

 **Matt (3:06 AM):**  
Can you take the beaches?

 **Allura (3:06 AM):**  
On it

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (3:37 AM):**  
Not that I care  
But aren’t you supposed to be covering Olia’s shift tonight?  
Why did I just see you drive into sunset ave like a maniac?

 **Lance (3:44 AM):**  
I’m looking for Pidge

 **Keith (3:44 AM):**  
Really? All the way here on this side of town where a huge all-night festival is conveniently happening?  
If you keep ditching your shifts Allura is going to fire you

 **Lance (3:45 AM):**  
Pidge is missing

 **Keith (3:45 AM):**  
What do you mean she’s “missing”  
Isn’t she home?

 **Lance (3:46 AM):**  
It means that no one knows where the fuck she is and we’re all worried something happened to her because she’s not picking up our goddamn calls or answering our text messages  
THAT'S what I mean

_(KEITH calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 2 minutes 25 seconds)_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (3:50 AM):**  
Hey  
Are you alright?  
All your friends are looking for you  
They’re getting worried

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (3:52 AM):**  
Did something happen tonight?  
Is that why you’re not home?

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (3:55 AM):**  
Seriously, where are you?  
According to Lance everyone has been trying to find you all night  
They’ve been driving around town looking for you

-x-x-x-x-

_(KEITH calling…)_

_3:58 AM: (1) Missed Call Keith_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (4:00 AM):**  
Pidge…  
Please talk to me

-x-x-x-x-

_(KEITH calling…)_

_4:02 AM: (2) Missed Calls Keith_

_(KEITH calling…)_

_4:03 AM: (3) Missed Calls Keith_

-x-x-x-x-

_(SHIRO calling…)_

_4:07 AM: (1) Missed Call Shiro_

**Shiro (4:08 AM):** **  
** Why am I just hearing about Katie from Keith?  
How come you didn’t tell me earlier?  
What can we do to help?

 **Matt (4:13 AM):**  
Nothing  
Dad found her location  
I’m driving to get her now

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT**

 

 **Lance (4:28 AM):** **  
** Just got off the phone with Matt **  
** He found her at the park

 **Hunk (4:28 AM):**  
Is she okay??

 **Allura (4:28 AM):**  
How is she?

 **Lance (4:29 AM):**  
You will not fucking believe what she was doing...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (4:47 AM):**  
You fell asleep  
On a park bench  
Why

 **Pidge (4:48 AM):**  
A girl was tired dude  
And for the record I didn’t even realize that I closed my eyes  
I was just strolling through and needed to sit down  
Next thing I knew, I was waking up with Matt all up in my face  
Screaming my name and whatnot

 **Keith (4:50 AM):**  
A park bench  
A PARK BENCH

 **Pidge (4:51 AM):**  
I mean, it wasn’t all that bad  
I can see why bums do it

 **Keith (4:51 AM):**  
Where are you now?

 **Pidge (4:52 AM):**  
I’m with Matt in his car  
Heading home  
Did you have a fun night out?

 **Keith (4:53 AM):**  
Yeah  
But I don’t want to talk about it now

 **Pidge (4:53 AM):**  
?

 **Keith (4:54 AM):**  
Why you were walking around looking for a place to crash?  
And I know Shiro knows something because when I was telling him about it, he made this face  
Like he had an idea on why

 **Pidge (4:57 AM):**  
I’ll tell you later  
Matt just pulled up in our driveway  
And I know my parents are gonna wanna talk

 **Keith (4:58 AM):**  
Ok

 **Pidge (4:58 AM):**  
Go to sleep

 **Keith (4:59 AM):**  
Same to you  
I’ll be here when you wake up

 **Pidge (4:59 AM):**  
Ok  
Thanks

 **Keith (5:00 AM):**  
Np

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT**

_(LANCE added PIDGE)_

**Lance (5:12 AM):**  
I’m moving our breakfast gathering to tomorrow  
Which I think is a good idea since I know we’re all mad tired

 **Pidge (5:13 AM):**  
I’m sorry  
I know it’s my fault

 **Lance (5:13 AM):**  
It’s not even that  
Veronica’s friends somehow burned our gazebo down  
My mom is pissed  
I came home with the fire department at my house

 **Pidge (5:14 AM):**  
How the  
What is wrong with your family?!?

 **Hunk (5:14 AM):**  
I’ve stopped questioning it and just let it be

 **Allura (5:15 AM):**  
Maybe we can all do something later today?

 **Pidge (5:16 AM):**  
I’m gonna sit out if you guys do plan on doing something  
I don’t think my parents will let even walk past the front porch

 **Lance (5:16 AM):**  
Did they yell at you?

 **Pidge (5:17 AM):**  
Oh yeah  
But details later  
I need sleep  
G’night everyone

 **Hunk (5:18 AM):**  
Same here  
Goodnight!

 **Allura (5:18 AM):**  
Goodnight  <3

 **Lance (5:18 AM):**  
Night

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (6:02 AM):**  
Did you just leave?

 **Shiro (6:03 AM):**  
Yeah, for work.

 **Keith (6:03 AM):**  
What the  
You were out all night!

 **Shiro (6:04 AM):**  
I couldn’t get the day off but I still wanted to take you out.  
It’s fine.  
I’ll manage.

 **Keith (6:05 AM):**  
You’re so gonna pass out when you come back

 **Shiro (6:05 AM):  
** You have no idea...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (6:27 AM):**  
I’m here  
Where are you guys?

 **Matt (6:29 AM):**  
Katie is in the cafe next door getting a muffin  
I’m in the bathroom  
Be out in a sec

 **Shiro (6:30 AM):**  
Did you get coffee? I’m standing in line.

 **Matt (6:30 AM):**  
No. Get me one?

 **Shiro (6:31 AM):**  
With espresso shots?

 **Matt (6:31 AM):**  
3 please

 **Shiro (6:32 AM):**  
You got it.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (2:45 PM):**  
Ok  
So  
You’re a liar

 **Shiro (2:53 PM):**  
How so?

 **Keith (2:55 PM):**  
I came to your job to drop off some food for you because I noticed you left your lunchbox in the kitchen  
And you’re not here  
You weren’t even scheduled to come in according to Kolivan  
You requested the day off  
What’s going on? Where are you?

 **Shiro (3:00 PM):**  
I’m with Matt and Pidge.  
I’m helping them deal with some stuff.

 **Keith (3:02 PM):**  
Does this have to do with what happened last night?

 **Shiro (3:03 PM):**  
Yes.

 **Keith (3:06 PM):**  
What happened to her  
Tell me the truth

 **Shiro (3:07 PM):**  
She’s physically fine  
I know what you’re thinking  
Nothing like that happened to her

 **Keith (3:07 PM):**  
Then why can’t you tell me what's going on?

 **Shiro (3:08 PM):**  
It’s personal.  
If she wants to tell you she will.

 **Keith (3:08 PM):**  
She said she was gonna later

 **Shiro (3:09 PM):**  
You may need to wait a little longer.  
We still haven’t slept yet.

 **Keith (3:09 PM):**  
Jfc where the hell are you?

 **Shiro (3:09 PM):**  
At a hotel not too far from you.  
We’ve been looking all day and we finally found one where they can stay at for a few nights.  
I had volunteered to help them out.

 **Keith (3:13 PM):**  
Alright  
I guess I’ll see you in a bit?

 **Shiro (3:14 PM):**  
Positive.

 **Keith (3:14 PM):**  
Ok

* * *

**  
Sunday - October 22, 2017**

**Pidge (1:28 AM):**  
Knock knock

 **Keith (1:28 AM):**  
Who’s there?

 **Pidge (1:28 AM):**  
Oh shit  
You’re awake

 **Keith (1:29 AM):**  
Like I’ve explained before I’m used to staying up all night  
But I also took a nap earlier so there’s that  
What’s up?

 **Pidge (1:31 AM):**  
Well I just woke up  
I’m guessing Shiro told you?

 **Keith (1:32 AM):**  
Nothing personal  
Just that you and Matt are staying at a hotel for a few nights  
Is that true?

 **Pidge (1:32 AM):**  
Yeah  
He left a few minutes ago to pick up something to eat

 **Keith (1:33 AM):**  
Are you ok?  
Nothing happened to you, right?

 **Pidge (1:35 AM):**  
Physically, yes. I just have a tick in my neck for sleeping weird from last night  
Emotionally, no  
The reason why I even fell asleep at the park was because of my parents  
They’ve been fighting a lot lately  
Like, bad  
And I have no idea why they suddenly started being like this  
I have never heard them argue like this before  
My father has never raised his voice at her and my mother has never thrown anything at him  
I couldn’t handle all the yelling anymore and I just had to leave  
So, here I am

 **Keith (1:44 AM):**  
Is that why you’re looking for a place to live?

 **Pidge (1:46 AM):**  
Part of it  
I’ve been wanting to move for awhile  
But now I REALLY want to get out of there  
They said earlier they wouldn’t be fighting like that anymore around the house  
But I don’t want them to fight AT ALL  
I’m just… scared they’re going to split  
Get a divorce  
And I don’t want them to be another statistic  
I know they love each other  
It’s just something happened between them recently that’s making them be like this and they don’t want to tell me or Matt  
I think that’s the most frustrating part about this  
They won’t tell us anything other than for us not to get worried

 **Keith (1:56 AM):**  
They tell you not to worry… and yet they were fighting so bad that you had to leave  
Makes sense

 **Pidge (1:57 AM):**  
The most logical sense

 **Keith (1:57 AM):**  
I’m sorry  
I wish you would’ve texted me  
Or called  
Or something

 **Pidge (1:58 AM):**  
It was nice talking to someone for awhile that didn’t know about what was going on around me  
Being constantly asked if I'm doing alright at home and whatnot is exhausting  
The attention gets annoying

 **Keith (1:59 AM):**  
I hear you  
I won’t ask anymore questions  
But if you need someone to talk to, I’m just a text away

 **Pidge (2:02 AM):**  
Thanks  
I didn’t mean to worry you last night  
I was trying to avoid that  
That’s why I didn’t reach out to you

 **Keith (2:03 AM):**  
I still wished you would’ve  
Shiro and I were gonna get ready to look for you  
  
**Pidge (2:04 AM):**  
And how exactly would you have looked for me?  
If you don’t know what I look like? -inserts thinking emoji-

 **Keith (2:05 AM):**  
…  
I didn’t get that far into the plan before Matt found you

 **Pidge (2:05 AM):**  
LMAO  
Smooth

 **Keith (2:06 AM):**  
Whatever  
I would’ve asked for a picture

 **Pidge (2:06 AM):**  
Then you would have ruined the game!

 **Keith (2:07 AM):**  
Idk about you  
But I THINK last night would’ve been an exception  
To break the rules

 **Pidge (2:08 AM):**  
Man I was only gone for a few hours  
It wasn’t that extreme

 **Keith (2:09 AM):**  
You had everyone looking all over town for you  
You had your dad hack your phone to find your location  
You were missing  
I’m PRETTY SURE that’s extreme

 **Pidge (2:10 AM):**  
Alright, fine  
I won’t penalize this against you

 **Keith (2:11 AM):**  
I didn’t break any rules!  
I was just thinking about it

 **Pidge (2:12 AM):**  
RULE BREAKER  
Anyways Matt’s here with food  
Ttyl

 **Keith (2:12 AM):**  
I’ll be here

 **Pidge (2:14 AM):**  
I know  
But I might fall asleep after, so  
Don’t wait up for me if you were planning on it

 **Keith (2:15 AM):** **  
** Alright  
I’m gonna be watching some stuff so I might still be up after you finish

 **Pidge (2:16 AM):**  
Sounds good  <3

 **Keith (2:17 AM):**  
Enjoy your dinner

 **Pidge (2:17 AM):**  
Oh I will  
-inserts peace sign emoji-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my craziness ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has gone up. If that's not your jam, feel free to unsubscribe. No hard feelings ♡
> 
> For the rest of you who are willing to "stick around", ENJOY!!

**Monday - October 23, 2017**

**Pidge (12:00 AM):**  
˜˜”*°•.¸☆ ★ ☆¸.•°*”˜˜”*°•.¸☆  
╔╗╔╦══╦═╦═╦╗╔╗ ★ ★ ★  
║╚╝║══║═║═║╚╝║ ☆¸.•°*”˜˜”*°•.¸☆  
║╔╗║╔╗║╔╣╔╩╗╔╝ ★  Birthday to you ☆  
╚╝╚╩╝╚╩╝╚╝═╚╝ ♥￥☆★☆★☆￥♥ ★☆

 **Keith (12:00 AM):**  
That  
Is the most decorative  & elaborate text I have ever seen  
Thank you

 **Pidge (12:00 AM):**  
I try -inserts peace sign emoji-  
Did I beat everyone else?

 **Keith (12:01 AM):**  
If by “everyone else” you mean Shiro, then yes  
You beat him  
He actually just sent me the birthday text now

 **Pidge (12:01 AM):**  
Haha, sucka  
I’m faster  
And the best

 **Keith (12:02 AM):**  
You’re so humble

 **Pidge (12:02 AM):**  
No I’m just seriously the shit

 **Keith (12:03 AM):**  
Lucky me

 **Pidge (12:04 AM):**  
I watched that countdown until the very last few milliseconds to send that text right on time!

 **Keith (12:04 AM):**  
You suddenly just became my hero  
What would I do without you?

 **Pidge (12:05 AM):**  
Crash and burn and be hella bored at work

 **Keith (12:05 AM):**  
I guess…

 **Pidge (12:06 AM):**  
Be quiet  
You know it’s true

 **Keith (12:06 AM):**  
I’m not denying it  
Are you doing okay in your hotel room?

 **Pidge (12:06 AM):**  
It’s been decent  
But I’m tired of eating out already  
Uggghhh I need to find a place to live

 **Keith (12:07 AM):**  
Something will turn up soon

 **Pidge (12:07 AM):**  
I mean I COULD always get a dorm at my school  
But then I’d be forced to get a roommate  
And I don’t do roommates

 **Keith (12:08 AM):**  
Wouldn’t Matt become your roommate?

 **Pidge (12:08 AM):**  
No he lives in the guest house  
It’s convenient for him since he’s built his own personal workspace there

 **Keith (12:09 AM):**  
Could you move in with him in the meantime? Until you find a place?

 **Pidge (12:10 AM):**  
I don’t want to be a burden  
So I’d rather not  
Plus I know he’s happy to have the place to himself  
I wouldn’t want to ruin that for him

 **Keith (12:11 AM):**  
Then I hope by the time you go back home, your parents have at least simmered down the drama

 **Pidge (12:11 AM):**  
We’ll see  
SIGHS  
Is it a slow night for you?

 **Keith (12:12 AM):**  
Pretty much  
I’m just walking around checking labels and stuff  
Might sit in the office for a bit to chill and listen to music

 **Pidge (12:13 AM):**  
Sounds like a wild night

 **Keith (12:13 AM):**  
The wildest

 **Pidge (12:13 AM):**  
And you didn’t invite me  
RUDE

 **Keith (12:14 AM):**  
My apologies  
Next time I’ll personally send you an invitation

 **Pidge (12:14 AM):**  
Speaking of invitations  
I can’t believe Lance actually went out his way to make some and give them to us for a party that he planned only a week ago

 **Keith (12:15 AM):**  
Crap  
I still need to find a costume  
Do I REALLY have to dress up?

 **Pidge (12:16 AM):**  
If I gotta  
Then you gotta too  
Suffer with me

 **Keith (12:17 AM):**  
Don’t you actually like your costume?

 **Pidge (12:18 AM):**  
Ehhhhh  
I mean it’s not bad  
But it’s also not my favorite  
Like, a pirate wouldn’t be my first choice

 **Keith (12:18 AM):**  
What would you rather be?

 **Pidge (12:19 AM):**  
Idk  
Not a pirate though

 **Keith (12:19 AM):**  
I’m starting to see why Allura was the decision maker in this

 **Pidge (12:20 AM):**  
Are you kidding me??  
She lives for shit like this  
And she lives for me tagging along on all her ideas

 **Keith (12:21 AM):**  
Does it usually end with threats? That’s how Shiro gets me to say yes 99% of the time

 **Pidge (12:21 AM):**  
Typically, no  
But she has those eyes  
And accent  
I can see why Lance is so into her

 **Keith (12:22 AM):**  
All it takes is a pretty face and an accent for you to agree to dress up as a pirate?  
I can see why this was so easy

 **Pidge (12:23 AM):**  
Bite me

 **Keith (12:24 AM):**  
I just might  
Since Shiro wants us to be vampires

 **Pidge (12:24 AM):**  
Look on the bright side  
All you gotta do is glue on some fangs  
Find some fake blood  
And voila! Costume done

 **Keith (12:25 AM):**  
Those fangs are going to be so annoying  
How do you eat with those things on?

 **Pidge (12:26 AM):**  
Knowing Lance, there’s going to be more alcohol than food  
So just eat beforehand  
Before you put your teeth on, I mean  
Oh and there’s a 90% chance of his brother hitting on you  
He hits on all of Lance’s male friends  
Just thought I’d warn you in case you’re weird about it

 **Keith (12:27 AM):**  
I have a huge feeling I won’t even notice  
I never know when people are trying to make a move on me  
Shiro has to be the one to tell me  
I just don’t see it

 **Pidge (12:28 AM):**  
Believe me, you won’t miss this one  
It’s so painfully obvious it makes me feel bad  
And I don’t usually feel bad for those who don’t got game

 **Keith (12:29 AM):**  
Like Lance with Allura?

 **Pidge (12:30 AM):**  
It’s so hilarious, I die every time

 **Keith (12:30 AM):**  
Has he ever hit on you?  
  
**Pidge (12:31 AM):**  
Just to mess with me  
Cause he likes to see me scream and run  
It’s how he gets the last piece of cake or cookie whenever our friend makes some  
  
**Keith (12:31 AM):**  
Lol  
An effective tactic

 **Pidge (12:32 AM):**  
I hate him for it  
And the person in the room next to me who is playing some loud ass trap music  
Omg their bass is so horrible  
I hope their speakers blow out  
Btw, you still didn’t tell me how your birthday night went  
I heard Shiro took you to that festival c:

 **Keith (12:33 AM):**  
It was ok  
There was a lot of people so we couldn’t really do much other than drink some overpriced alcohol and food. We sat through some performances that were being held, but that’s about it.  
I did see a lot of people in pirates costume, so that made me think of you

 **Pidge (12:34 AM):**  
Your first impression of me is gonna be in a pirate costume  
I can’t deny that I’m a little nervous  
But in a good way  
  
**Keith (12:35 AM):**  
That’s good  
I’m a little nervous as well  
But, in a good way

 **Pidge (12:36 AM):**  
We’re getting cheesy

 **Keith (12:36 AM):**  
Is that a warning?

 **Pidge (12:37 AM):**  
It should be  
But it’s not

 **Keith (12:37 AM):**  
Good to know  
  
**Pidge (12:37 AM):**  
I just rolled my eyes at you, FYI

 **Keith (12:38 AM):**  
In a good way?

 **Pidge (12:38 AM):**  
I’m leaning towards a “yeah”

 **Keith (12:38 AM):**  
Good

 **Pidge (12:40 AM):**  
I should sleep  
I hope you don’t mind me crashing early  
You know, lecture and everything in the morning  
Apparently it’s very important and I have to actually be fully awake for it

 **Keith (12:41 AM):**  
Ofc not  
So, we’re finally on a decent schedule?

 **Pidge (12:41 AM):**  
Not even close  
I’ll go back to my old ways soon  
Goodnight!

 **Keith (12:42 AM):**  
Goodnight

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (8:58 AM):**  
I’m having second thoughts on this costume

 **Allura (9:02 AM):**  
(*´д｀*)  
But why??  
I thought you were okay with it??  
What’s wrong with them?

 **Pidge (9:03 AM):**  
It’s so weird to see you use those emoticons  
And the additional question marks

 **Allura (9:03 AM):**  
You, Lance, and Hunk have rubbed off on me  
Now tell me why are you having second thoughts?

 **Pidge (9:04 AM):**  
Saturday  
Lance’s halloween party  
Keith

 **Allura (9:04 AM):** **  
** Oh my  
Are you  
ARE YOU NERVOUS??

 **Pidge (9:05 AM):**  
If you start teasing, I s2g, I’m going to tell Lance that you think he has beautiful skin  
And you know he will NEVER shut up about it  
Ever

 **Allura (9:06 AM):**  
But this is so cute  
I can’t remember the last time you’ve been this flustered over someone!

 **Pidge (9:06 AM):**  
You’ve only known me for six months

 **Allura (9:06 AM):**  
And I have yet to see you give someone a double take

 **Pidge (9:07 AM):**  
That’s cause nobody was for me  
Or I’m not for them  
Whatever

 **Allura (9:08 AM):**  
No, you just didn’t give anyone the time of day no matter how nice they were  
So why Keith?  
I’m genuinely curious

 **Pidge (9:09 AM):**  
You know, I don’t even know why  
He’s different, mysterious  
He makes me laugh  
He makes me forget about the world for a few hours  
I can’t figure him out, so it keeps me interested

 **Allura (9:12 AM):**  
So, if you unravel him, will you not be interested anymore?

 **Pidge (9:14 AM):**  
I get the feeling I’ll still be interested  
But I’m still gonna keep my guard up  
I don’t want to fall just yet  
I’d rather take my time  
I did tell him after our small fight that I really like the vibe we got going on b/w us  
Cause everything feels natural

 **Allura (9:16 AM):**  
REALLY???  
AND????

 **Pidge (9:17 AM):**  
He likes it too ♡  
So we’re keeping it at that for now  
We might have something, we might not  
But we’re both sticking around either way  
  
**Allura (9:18 AM):**  
I’m going to remember this conversation at your wedding

 **Pidge (9:19 AM):**  
Alright pull the reins waaaaay back  
We're not even at the starting line yet

 **Allura (9:19 AM):**  
You better tell me if it starts heading that way

 **Pidge (9:20 AM):**  
I promise you’ll be the first to know  
Until then, leave the reins at the barn

 **Allura (9:21 AM):**  
FINE  
But we’re still dressing up as pirates

 **Pidge (9:21 AM):**  
UGGHH  
Fine

 **Allura (9:22 AM):**  
Don't worry, you’re going to look amazing

 **Pidge (9:22 AM):**  
I sure hope so

 **Allura (9:23 AM):**  
I’ll make sure of it -inserts winking emoji-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (1:05 PM):**  
Birthday lunch when I come home?

 **Keith (1:09 PM):**  
Sure  
I gotta talk to you anyways about something

 **Shiro (1:10 PM):**  
Are you okay?  
How serious is it?

 **Keith (1:11 PM):**  
Just wait until we go out

 **Shiro (1:11 PM):**  
Alright.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (4:56 PM):**  
Is there any chance you’re free for me to have a certain conversation with you over text?

 **Allura (4:58 PM):**  
That sounded awfully strange but I’m going to go along with it because you’re one of my best friends  
Wait, why can’t you just call me? I don’t work tonight

 **Shiro (4:59 PM):**  
Keith’s still here and you know, thin walls.  
And I can’t go out in the balcony since it’s pouring outside.  
Also, it can’t wait.

 **Allura (5:00 PM):**  
I’m suddenly very intrigued and concerned  
But, go on

 **Shiro (5:01 PM):**  
It’s about Keith.

 **Allura (5:01 PM):**  
Oh, now I’m definitely interested  
Pidge?

 **Shiro (5:02 PM):**  
Yes.  
Wait  
How'd you know?

 **Allura (5:03 PM):**  
Cause she was talking to me about Keith earlier

 **Shiro (5:03 PM):**  
What did she say???

 **Allura (5:04 PM):**  
No, you spill first

 **Shiro (5:05 PM):**  
You literally left me hanging!!

 **Allura (5:05 PM):**  
You were the one who texted me first!

 **Shiro (5:07 PM):**  
Keith left

_(SHIRO calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 27 minutes 54 seconds)  
  
_

* * *

**  
Tuesday - October 24, 2017**

**Keith (2:34 AM):** **  
** Can my psychic fraud tell me when these unordered shipments will stop coming in?

 **Pidge (2:35 AM):**  
Not if you keep calling her a psychic fraud  
And if you think it’s fraud then why do you keep coming back for more readings??

 **Keith (2:36 AM):**  
I guess I have a type I didn’t know I had

 **Pidge (2:37 AM):**  
The beauty of meeting anonymous people through text, right?

 **Keith (2:38 AM):**  
I know a lot about you  
I just don’t know what you look like  
Aside from your descriptions

 **Pidge (2:39 AM):**  
Remember when you said you didn’t flirt?

 **Keith (2:40 AM):**  
Yeah

 **Pidge (2:40 AM):**  
Take it back  
You’re undeniably smooth that I can’t find fault in your words  
Although that could be because we’re having some fun conversations and not because you’ve been staring at my ass  
Wow, ok, I have GOT to learn to shut up every once in awhile  
I  
I’m shutting up now

 **Keith (2:41 AM):**  
I like it

 **Pidge (2:42 AM):**  
Me… shutting up???  
Rude

 **Keith (2:43 AM):**  
No  
Your rambling

 **Pidge (2:44 AM):**  
OH  
That’s… new  
No one has ever told me that

 **Keith (2:45 AM):**  
I’m not really good with conversations  
At least the ones where I have to actually talk in  
Where I can’t make sure what I’m saying is how I want it to be understood before I press send  
I can’t tell you how many times I wish I had someone beside me who could fill in the silence  
Or the person I was talking to wasn’t so dependent on me to carrying 80% of the conversation

 **Pidge (2:48 AM):**  
Be careful what you wish for  
Depending on what the topic it is, you might never get me to shut up

 **Keith (2:49 AM):**  
I’m actually looking forward to it  
I’m down

 **Pidge (2:50 AM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
This is what I’m officially wearing to Lance’s party  
Ignore the huge chipped paint on the closet  
I swear that wasn’t me  
Think you could find me in the crowd with this on?

 **Keith (2:53 AM):**  
I can do it  
Nice eyepatch

 **Pidge (2:54 AM):**  
Thanks -inserts peace sign emoji-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (3:24 AM):**  
I know I said I’d wait until she was ready to tell me more  
And then I actually told her I wouldn’t ask any more questions about her personal life unless she wanted to talk about it  
But I just want to know one thing  
How long is she and Matt planning to stay away from their own home? Did they tell you?

 **Shiro (3:26 AM):**  
No, but they booked the room they’re staying in until Saturday morning.  
So my assumption is until then?  
I honestly don’t know the full details.  
I wish I could tell you more.

 **Keith (3:28 AM):**  
Np. Thanks for telling me what you knew.  
Btw, why the hell are you still awake?

 **Shiro (3:30 AM):**  
I actually needed to pee when you texted me.

 **Keith (3:31 AM):**  
TMI

 **Shiro (3:31 AM):**  
You asked!

 **Keith (3:32 AM):**  
I’m just teasing

 **Shiro (3:33 AM):**  
Tease? Since when do you tease??

 **Keith (3:34 AM):**  
Idk

 **Shiro (3:35 AM):**  
Now that I think about it, you’ve never asked for more information about someone’s situation behind their back.  
Wow, you must really like her.

 **Keith (3:36 AM):**  
We’ve talked about this already  
I don’t like her like that

 **Shiro (3:37 AM):**  
Yet.

 **Keith (3:38 AM):**  
I’m gonna go back to work  
Go to sleep

 **Shiro (3:39 AM):**  
I’m way ahead of you.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (8:45 AM):**  
Do I really have to wear these fishnets?

 **Allura (8:47 AM):**  
Yes

 **Pidge (8:47 AM):**  
And the knee high boots?

 **Allura (8:47 AM):**  
Yes

 **Pidge (8:48 AM):**  
Wow, are you really going to make me look like a hoe in front of Keith?

 **Allura (8:48 AM):**  
You can yell at me when you come downstairs  
I’m here to pick you up for pilates

 **Pidge (8:49 AM):**  
Be right down

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (2:37 PM):**  
Come with me to the store

 **Pidge (2:40 PM):**  
Fooooor???

 **Lance (2:42 PM):**  
Halloween decorations for my party

 **Pidge (2:43 PM):**  
Don’t you have enough?

 **Lance (2:44 PM):**  
My sister burnt down half the decorations  
I’m in dire need of some more

 **Pidge (2:45 PM):**  
Lmao  
This is where I’m staying at  
[Sent Location]

 **Lance (2:46 PM):**  
Hunk and I will be there in 20

 **Pidge (2:47 PM):**  
Awesome

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (5:02 PM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
Ok, I’m not one to be scared of giant stuffed spiders  
Especially since I’m well aware they’re fake  
But this son of a bitch scared the living crap out of me since HE LEGIT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE  
I was at the Halloween store walking on this stony pathway and there was a button on the floor I stepped on and JUST LIKE THAT THIS 8-LEGGED FAKE FREAK CAME OUT OF THE HOLE ON THE WALL BEHIND ME  
I don’t think I’ve ever screamed so hard before in my life  
I flailed so much I hit Lance in the face when he was trying to calm me down  
I also ripped off one of its legs, so  
We had to run from that display once I snapped out of my freak-out fest  
And leave the store

 **Keith (5:15 PM):**  
If the zombie apocalypse ever does happen, you’re definitely on my team  
But jokes aside, are you ok?

 **Pidge (5:17 PM):**  
Oh I’m totally fine  
I’m just glad we escaped before the manager could come out to try and make us pay for the damages

 **Keith (5:18 PM):**  
The tragedy of making you pay for something you broke

 **Pidge (5:18 PM):**  
WELL THEN THEY SHOULDN’T HAVE PUT THAT THERE

 **Keith (5:19 PM):**  
Don’t be surprised if you end up on YouTube

 **Pidge (5:20 PM):**  
Damn this generation’s influences and their tech

 **Keith (5:20 PM):**  
Aren’t you part of it?

 **Pidge (5:21 PM):**  
Exactly  
I know how we are  
I mean for god sake I took a picture of the destroyed spider before I fled  
Wait  
No, I’m not part of this generation  
I was born in '98

 **Keith (5:22 PM):**  
If you ever rob a bank, it may be smart to NOT take a picture of yourself  
Or anything  
Just my advice  
Wouldn’t want to leave a trail behind that led back to you

 **Pidge (5:23 PM):**  
That’s ridiculous  
I would never  
I’d make sure all the evidence would point back to YOU

 **Keith (5:24 PM):**  
Careful  
You may start a war you were never prepared for

 **Pidge (5:25 PM):**  
I wouldn’t be barking at the moon if I wasn’t prepared to receive a few bites

 **Keith (5:26 PM):**  
I’m glad you’re aware of the consequences  
Woof

 **Pidge (5:26 PM):**  
Lmao  
Don’t you need to start heading to work?

 **Keith (5:26 PM):**  
I’m about to  
I’ll text you when I get there

 **Pidge (5:26 PM):**  
Kayyyy

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (7:06 PM):**  
Mom said she’s been trying to call you and you’re not picking up

 **Pidge (7:07 PM):**  
Boo-hoo

 **Matt (7:07 PM):**  
Alright, don’t be like that  
She’s still your mother  
Call her

 **Pidge (7:10 PM):**  
Fine

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (9:10 PM):**  
So  
I guess I’m going home Friday

 **Keith (9:10 PM):**  
Do you want to?

 **Pidge (9:11 PM):**  
I think I just have to  
Plus hotels aren’t cheap  
So, yeah

 **Keith (9:12 PM):**  
Maybe everything will be better by the time you get there  
Maybe your parents will sit down and talk to you and your brother

 **Pidge (9:14 PM):**  
That’s the plan  
Oy vey

 **Keith (9:15 PM):**  
Dreading it?

 **Pidge (9:15 PM):**  
Very

 **Keith (9:16 PM):**  
Isn’t this what you wanted?

 **Pidge (9:17 PM)** :  
I’ve got a bad feeling about it  
But, if anything, at least I’ll be at Lance’s party  
And see you

 **Keith (9:18 PM):**  
Not sure if I want to see you at this point  
Since you’re willing to put me behind bars and all

 **Pidge (9:19 PM):**  
Come on  
You know I was just playing

 **Keith (9:20 PM):**  
Hm, really?

 **Pidge (9:21 PM):**  
No I’m kidding  
I’d totally rat you out  
  
**Keith (9:22 PM):**  
Look who's being rude to who

 **Pidge (9:22 PM):**  
No one said life was easy ♡

 **Keith (9:23 PM):**  
I wouldn’t have it any other way  
  


* * *

**  
Wednesday - October 25, 2017**

**Pidge (1:01 PM):** **  
** It’s Wednesday

 **Allura (1:04 PM):**  
Yes  
Yes it is

 **Pidge (1:07 PM):**  
It’s hump day

 **Allura (1:09 PM):**  
Yes, I believe that’s what everyone calls it

 **Pidge (1:10 PM):**  
Only a couple more days until it’s Saturday

 **Allura (1:11 PM):**  
Indeed

 **Pidge (1:12 PM):** **  
** JFC  
ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME SAY IT????

 **Allura (1:13 PM):**  
If I did, where would be the fun in that?

 **Pidge (1:14 PM):**  
Banned  
Banned from my life

 **Allura (1:15 PM):**  
You wouldn’t dare

 **Pidge (1:15 PM):**  
You’re right  
Please help me

 **Allura (1:16 PM):**  
Would seeing a picture of him help ease your anxiety?

 **Pidge (1:16 PM):**  
NO DON’T  
I CAN’T CHEAT  
WE HAD A DEAL

 **Allura (1:17 PM):**  
I’m afraid I don’t follow?

 **Pidge (1:18 PM):**  
Keith and I had a deal that we wouldn’t try to see what the other looks like until the party  
We only know through vague descriptions here and there  
Like the color of our hair and eyes  
What our heights are  
If we were tiny enough to fit inside an oven or we’re a bionical human that runs endlessly for miles  
But we don’t really KNOW know

 **Allura (1:20 PM):**  
… I can’t tell whether you two are odd or adorable  
But, now that I’m aware of this, I will not break your promises to each other

 **Pidge (1:21 PM):**  
Thank you

 **Allura (1:22 PM):**  
He’s pretty handsome  
He has beautiful eyes

 **Pidge (1:23 PM):**  
I’m blocking you...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (7:10 PM)):**  
It’s Wednesday

 **Shiro (7:25 PM):**  
… did I forget we made plans tonight?  
Wait, no, you’re at work.  
Right??

 **Keith (7:25 PM):**  
It’s the middle of the week

 **Shiro (7:27 PM):**  
That’s… what Wednesday would be, yes

 **Keith (7:27 PM):**  
Saturday is around the corner

 **Shiro (7:30 PM):**  
Ah, okay.  
NOW I see what you mean.

 **Keith (7:30 PM):**  
Yeah…

 **Shiro (7:32 PM):**  
Would seeing a photo of her help?  
She looks a lot like her brother.

 **Keith (7:32 PM):**  
Ugh, don’t tell me that  
Now all I can picture is Matt in a pirate costume

 **Shiro (7:33 PM):**  
Alright, they don’t look THAT similar.

 **Keith (7:34 PM):**  
… I’m picturing it  
Thanks a lot

 **Shiro (7:35 PM):**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  


* * *

**  
Thursday - October 26, 2017**

**Hunk (4:55 PM):**  
I don’t think I’m going to the party

 **Pidge (4:56 PM):**  
What??? Why??

 **Hunk (4:57 PM):**  
I’m not really in a “party” mood  
I won’t feel right  
Nothing has since Shay and I broke up

 **Pidge (4:59 PM):**  
Remember what you told Lance when him and Plaxum had a falling out?  
You told him he could either continue feeling sorry for himself and miss out on all the awesome adventures life had to offer  
Or he could take a deep breath of fresh air, look in the mirror, and tell himself everything is going to be alright  
Because that’s what he deserved  
And Hunk, I can’t think of anyone else who deserves this more than you

 **Hunk (5:10 PM):**  
Did you know I had to read this like 10 times?  
Cuz this is the most kindest thing you’ve ever said to me?

 **Pidge (5:11 PM):**  
Ex  
Excuse me  
I RESENT THAT  
I’ve been nicer to you before!

 **Hunk (5:12 PM):**  
Not this nice  
I could tell this came from your heart  
Aw, has talking to Keith softened up your soul?

 **Pidge (5:13 PM):**  
Ok, I’m gonna ignore that  
But seriously  
Please come to the party  
You need a night out to just let loose and have fun  
You need to dance and maybe kiss someone or two  
You’ve been cooped up at your house for far too long  
It’s time to get out

 **Hunk (5:17 PM):**  
2 years ago you would’ve never said this  
You would’ve said “let’s ditch the party and go do something”

 **Pidge (5:19 PM):**  
Yeah well  
Times have changed

 **Hunk (5:20 PM):**  
Or you just met someone

 **Pidge (5:21 PM):**  
LKJNSRG;LEJFR  
I CAN CHANGE WITHOUT NEEDING A DAMN DUDE

 **Hunk (5:22 PM):**  
ALRIGHT I’M KIDDING  
DON’T KILL ME PZ

 **Pidge (5:23 PM):**  
Come to the party and I won’t

 **Hunk (5:23 PM):**  
You drive a hard bargain

 **Pidge (5:24 PM):**  
The hardest  
Do you have a costume?

 **Hunk (5:25 PM):**  
I do, but I could use a few more things

 **Pidge (5:27 PM):**  
Let’s go get them  
Then afterwards we can hang out at your place and order take out  
Talk shit

 **Hunk (5:29 PM):**  
I would really like that xoxo  
Pick you up after my class?

 **Pidge (5:30 PM):**  
I’ll be waiting xo

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (10:03 PM):**  
So  
Like  
Are you ever going to thank me for helping you hook up with Pidge?

 **Keith (10:06 PM):**  
1 - we’re not hooking up. We haven’t even met or seen each other yet.  
2 - never asked you to.  
3 - where the hell are you!?

 **Lance (10:08 PM):**  
At the rooftop

 **Keith (10:09 PM):**  
Get your ass back inside and work like you’re supposed to!

 **Lance (10:10 PM):**  
Damn, temper

 **Keith (10:11 PM):**  
Why did Allura even hire you…

 **Lance (10:12 PM):**  
Don’t hate  
But seriously  
You and Pidge

 **Keith (10:15 PM):**  
I’m not thanking you for anything

 **Lance (10:16 PM):**  
Nah it’s not about that  
I’m not worried  
But you will one day  
I’m sure of it  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Keith (10:20 PM):**  
What  
Do  
You  
Want

 **Lance (10:21 PM):**  
How come you never told Pidge about me purposely switching our numbers?

 **Keith (10:23 PM):**  
Was I supposed to?

 **Lance (10:24 PM):**  
NO NO  
PLZ DON’T  
AT LEAST LET ME LIVE UNTIL ALLURA AND I ARE TOGETHER

 **Keith (10:26 PM):**  
Idk  
I just didn’t feel like it was necessary

 **Lance (10:28 PM):**  
That’s it?!?!  
Nothing profound like “I don’t want to ruin anything we’ve built so far because we are both very happy and it would kill me to say goodbye to her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her”

 **Keith (10:35 PM):**  
… no  
Now get your ass back inside

 **Lance (10:37 PM):**  
FINE…

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (11:45 PM):**  
Seriously, not even a little?

 **Keith (11:47 PM):**  
Shut  
The Fuck  
Up  
  


* * *

**  
Friday - October 27, 2017**

**Pidge (6:13 AM):** **  
** Getting off of work now?

 **Keith (6:15 AM):  
** Yes  
I’m amazed you stayed up all night  
I hope you didn’t have class today

 **Pidge (6:16 AM):** **  
** It got cancelled so I’m in the clear -inserts peace sign emoji-  
Even if I did, I probably still wouldn’t have fallen asleep  
I think there’s a wedding happening in one of the banquet halls downstairs  
It’s loud af and really annoying  
But I did enjoy listening to the groom sing celine dion  
Not my first choice artist, but I can dig her at times

 **Keith (6:20 AM):** **  
** Who’s that?

 **Pidge (6:21 AM):** **  
** A human with bionic vocal cords

 **Keith (6:21 AM):** **  
** Is that what you’re into?  
Also, slow replies  
I’m about to get on my bike to back ride home

 **Pidge (6:23 AM):** **  
** Drive safely!

 **Keith (6:23 AM):**  
I’m gonna go 80 in a 40 mph zone

 **Pidge (6:24 AM):**  
Welp  
It was nice knowing ya

 **Keith (6:26 AM):  
** Lol  
But seriously, what music do you like?

 **Pidge (6:27 AM):**  
Uhhh  
Anything, honestly  
Anything that sounds good  
Or dumb enough to make me laugh  
Something that can make me dance  
I remember one week I was helping Hunk (one of my best friends) babysit his nieces and nephews for an entire weekend and I got stuck watching so many musicals that they snuck into my playlist so there’s that.  
Idk who's idea was it to watch the rocky horror show but you know what, not my kids ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
My go-to karaoke song is usually something from the 90s but if you get me drunk enough prepare for some heartache songs coming your way  
Or stupid ones  
Don’t ever give me alcohol at a karaoke bar, plz

 **Keith (6:50 AM):**  
Got it  
I’m going to give you some if we ever go

 **Pidge (6:52 AM):**   
You’re going to regret it

 **Keith (6:54 AM):**  
I’ll take my chances  
Wait, aren’t you 20?

 **Pidge (6:55 AM):**  
That’s not what my ID says

 **Keith (6:55 AM):**  
I’m not even surprised

 **Pidge (6:56 AM):**  
Are you telling me you never had one??

 **Keith (6:57 AM):**  
No  
If I wanted beer, Shiro would just send me some  
I didn’t go out to bars until I was actually 21

 **Pidge (6:58 AM):**  
What  
Seriously??  
He would send it to you just like that?!

 **Keith (7:00 AM):**  
Well if he didn’t, I would’ve somehow gotten it illegally  
So to keep my out of trouble, yeah, he’d send some booze  
But I didn’t even ask for them until I was 19

 **Pidge (7:02 AM):**  
I get the feeling you were a little troublemaker

 **Keith (7:03 AM):**  
Just a little  
I only have 3 felony charges under my belt

 **Pidge (7:04 AM):**  
Let me guess  
1\. Grand theft  
2\. Arson  
3\. Vandalism

 **Keith (7:05 AM):**  
Bingo  
You hit the nail on all the dots

 **Pidge (7:06 AM):**  
#legitpsychic

 **Keith (7:07 AM):**  
Fine  
I’ll give it to you this time

 **Pidge (7:08 AM):**  
I knew you’d come around  
Hey, so, I have an idea before the party  
For us

 **Keith (7:08 AM):**  
What’s up?

 **Pidge (7:10 AM):** **  
** Right before it hits midnight, let’s stop texting each other  
And not talk until we’re face-to-face  
What do you think?

 **Keith (7:13 AM):** **  
** Uhh, sure?

 **Pidge (7:13 AM):** **  
** You’re wondering why

 **Keith (7:13 AM):** **  
** I’m definitely wondering why

 **Pidge (7:15 AM):** **  
** I thought it’d be one more fun thing to do before we “officially” meet  
I hear other people who meet their friends online do it  
To make the experience more exciting and memorable  
Or  
Or is that too much?  
Eh, you know what nvm  
That all sounded stupid when I actually wrote it out

 **Keith (7:19 AM):** **  
** Let’s do it

 **Pidge (7:20 AM):**  
Really??

 **Keith (7:20 AM):**  
Yeah I’m down  
Just promise me one thing

 **Pidge (7:22 AM):**  
What is it?

 **Keith (7:23 AM):**  
One movie before midnight comes around?

 **Pidge (7:24 AM):**  
Lol  
Sure  
I’d love that

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (11:50 PM):** **  
** It wasn’t that bad

 **Pidge (11:51 PM):**  
Cabin in the woods is just one of those movies you see once and that’s it  
Never again  
See, this is why we must read reviews beforehand

 **Keith (11:53 PM):**  
Where’s the fun in that?

 **Pidge (11:54 PM):**  
We literally sat through 2 hours of torture porn  
ENOUGH SAID

 **Keith (11:55 PM):**  
Lol  
Well  
I guess this is goodnight  
See ya tomorrow at the party

 **Pidge (11:56 PM):**  
See ya  
Can’t wait

 **Keith (11:57 PM):**  
Neither can I

 **Pidge (11:59 PM):**  
♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday - October 28, 2017**

**GROUP CHAT**

**Lance (1:50 PM):** **  
** IT’S PARYT TIME!!!!   
party**

**Pidge (1:52 PM):**   
I forgot this chat existed   
I thought we were still using the other one 

**Hunk (1:54 PM):**   
Allura is in this one

**Pidge (1:55 PM):**   
Ah   
Makes sense now   
I hope she turned off her notifications   
I know she’s still sleeping

**Lance (1:57 PM):**   
When are you guys coming over to help decorate?

**Hunk (1:57 PM):**   
I’m on my way to pick up Pidge now

**Pidge (1:59 PM):**   
But I have to leave around 6   
Allura wants me at her place to get ready and stuff

**Lance (2:00 PM):**   
I still can’t believe you two know each other so well…

**Pidge (2:01 PM):**   
I don’t kiss and tell

**Lance (2:01 PM):**   
W   
W ha t   
YOU TW O HAVE   
WHAT

**Hunk (2:03 PM):**   
I’m pretty sure she meant that as an expression   
Not the right one, but one nonetheless   
  
**Pidge (2:04 PM):**   
Well…

**Hunk (2:05 PM):**   
Lol you need to stop   
I’m pretty sure Lance just fainted   
Or combusted

**Pidge (2:06 PM):**   
Worth it   
How far away are you?

**Hunk (2:07 PM):**   
5 min   
  
**Pidge (2:08 PM):**   
I’m heading downstairs now to wait

**Hunk (2:08 PM):**   
Ok :)  


-x-x-x-x-  


After patting down her pockets to make sure she had her necessary belongings, Pidge stepped out the hotel room and hip-checked the door shut.

She hummed happily to the beat of the music blasting into her ears through her headphones as she walked down the hallway and headed toward the elevators. One was available as soon as she got there and she quickly entered inside, pushing the stop button. She was thankful that no one else was around to witness what she was about to do.

The elevator had a full-length mirror drilled into one of the walls. It was her only private way to check herself out since the one mirror she had in her room was questionably cracked down the middle.

Pidge lifted up her sweater to reveal her flat stomach and turned to the side. She cocked her head while she studied her reflection and pursed her lips, nodding in approval at the slight definitions of her lower abs. Her eyes shifted over to her backside and tilted her head in the opposite direction. After a moment, she frowned. Did her ass somehow magically shrink overnight? She could’ve sworn there was something more there yesterday—

What the… what the _hell_ was she doing?

Pidge released her sweater like it had burned her palm and hastily punched the ground level button on the elevator pad. As soon as she felt it descending, she gripped a handlebar nearby and rested her forehead against the cool wall, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

Second-guessing the way she looked was something that had never crossed her mind. It didn't matter to her. Family portraits and professional graduation photos were the only times she had ever bothered looking nice, and that was mainly because of her mother’s insistence on wearing makeup and dresses rather than her own personal preferences.

Why should she care about what Keith thought about how she looked? Why should his opinion have any impact on her? This was who she was and if he didn’t like it, then that would be his own damn problem. He could either take it or leave it for all she cared.

Except she did care—more than she was willing to admit.

The elevator reached the first floor and dinged open. Pidge purposefully avoided looking at her reflection again and stepped out.

_‘Take it or leave it,’_ she thought to herself. _‘He could take it or leave it.’_

But she desperately hoped he would take her as she was and _like it.  
  
_

-x-x-x-x-  


**Shiro (2:30 PM):**   
I have to cover Regris’s shift for a couple hours, so I’ll be back soon.

**Keith (2:38 PM):**   
As long as you’re back before we start getting ready

**Shiro (2:38 PM):**   
Why? Did you break your arm again while you were running?

**Keith (2:39 PM):**   
That   
I’m pretty sure that was you

**Shiro (2:41 PM):**   
Oh, right   
In any case, since when did you need help getting ready?

**Keith (2:44 PM):**   
Well... 

**Shiro (2:44 PM):**   
Yes?

**Keith (2:45 PM):**   
I mean you always dress nice for stuff like this

**Shiro (2:46 PM):**   
For a Halloween party?

**Keith (2:47 PM):**   
Just in general and I would like your help   
I want to look good

**Shiro (2:47 PM):**   
Your usual plain tees and jeans are not going to cut it for tonight?

**Keith (2:48 PM):**   
Alright, now I’m pretty sure you're making fun of me

**Shiro (2:48 PM):**   
Not at all   
I’m teasing

**Keith (2:48 PM):**   
I’m serious   
I need to look nice for Pidge

**Shiro (2:49 PM):**   
I see we went from “want” to “need”

**Keith (2:49 PM):**   
…   
  
**Shiro (2:49 PM):**   
Sorry, stopping now   
Promise 

**Keith (2:50 PM):**   
So will you help me or not?

**Shiro (2:50 PM):**   
You know I will   
And because of that, we have to make a quick trip to the mall 

**Keith (2:51 PM):**   
What   
Why??

**Shiro (2:51 PM):**   
I’ve seen your closet   
You need some new clothes

**Keith (2:51 PM):**   
What a nice way of telling me my wardrobe sucks

**Shiro (2:52 PM):**   
I didn’t say that   
But what you’re looking for is not going to be in your closet

**Keith(2:53 PM):**   
There is no way we’re going to have time for that

**Shiro (2:54 PM):**   
We will   
Just be at the mall at 6 and I’ll meet you there

**Keith (2:55 PM):**   
We’re gonna be late for the party if we do this

**Shiro (2:56 PM):**   
Then we better make you look so good so that Pidge could see that you were worth the wait  


-x-x-x-x-  


Keith rolled his eyes at the text and pocketed his phone. Only Shiro would be corny enough to say something like that.

He clasped his hands together and extended his arms out above his head, breathing in and out deeply. He then slowly bent forward at the waist to stretch the back of his thighs, sliding his hands down to his calves to knead the sore muscles. He could feel the endless beads of sweat pouring down his face and down the rest of his body. He watched the droplets fall from his chin and onto the pavement between his feet, suddenly recalling a text conversation he had with Pidge about his grueling exercise routine.

\---

**_Pidge (5:15 PM):_ ** _  
_ _... fucking bionic_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Keith (5:16 PM):_ ** _  
_ _I think it’s called stamina_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Pidge (5:16 PM):_ ** _  
_ _I think you’re insane_

\---

It’s a little embarrassing how much of their past conversations he could still remember like it had only happened a few minutes ago. But then again, he did spend most of his free time rereading all their texts, so that could be the reason why.

He stood up to his full height and crossed his right arm over his chest, using the left to push it closer to his chest while he glanced around the park. There was hardly anyone around, aside from the vendor selling cool drinks by the park, a father pushing his daughter on a swing, and a tiny dog walking around the benches with a teenage girl on her phone trailing behind it.

_‘I could go for another quick lap,’_ he thought and switched his arms. _‘Maybe even two if I have time.’_

It might be a bit of an overkill to put his body through another round of jogging through the park trails when he’s already been at it for an hour, but tonight was going to be a special night for him, and he needed to look good in whatever outfit Shiro was going to throw on him.

With that resolve in mind, Keith rolled his shoulders back, rotated both his ankles and took off.  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Pidge (6:17 PM):**   
When you handed me the list of things you still needed for the party tonight, I was expecting like 3 things   
Not an entire fucking grocery list

**Lance (6:18 PM):**   
But you know it’s not a grocery list, right? 

**Pidge (6:19 PM):**   
I’m well aware that you can’t find a black light bubble machine in the freakin’ cracker aisle

**Lance (6:19 PM):**   
I’m super glad you know that

**Pidge (6:20 PM):**   
I’m not doing this   
I’m not getting all this shit for you   
I was supposed to be at Allura’s right now getting ready

**Lance (6:20 PM):**   
But you have to! You took my car and my card and you’re already at the mall!   
And just tell her to come over my place   
You two can use my room to get ready

**Pidge (6:21 PM):** **  
** I have 0 issues giving it right back   
Except maybe the card   
I could use it to buy myself smoothie   
I’m starving

**Lance (6:21 PM):**   
I thought you loved me

**Pidge (6:22 PM):**   
I don't’ recall ever saying that

**Lance (6:22 PM):**   
PLEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE   
It would make my pool look so dope   
Tell you what - I’ll buy you lunch for a week if you get all those things for me   
(Btw, I know you do, you just never said it in front of me)

**Pidge (6:25 PM):**   
Make it 3 weeks

**Lance (6:25 PM):**   
Promise -salutes-   
And go ahead get the smoothie   
Only for my cutest nerd in the world  <3  


-x-x-x-x-  


“Only for my cutest nerd in the world,” Pidge mocked in an annoyed tone and shoved her phone inside her jacket. “Whatever—at least I’m getting free food.”

And she was trying not to acknowledge it, but deep down, she knew she should be grateful Lance had sent her on a crazy last-minute errand run for the party. It gave her something to do until tonight and not be tempted to text Keith.

She got out the car and beeped it locked, clutching a piece of paper in her hands. She had been lucky enough to find a parking spot near the entrance of the mall and went right inside.

Since last night, she has been struggling not to send a message to Keith. Every time a random thought popped into her mind that she thought he would find humor in, she had to mentally restrain herself from picking up the phone and going into her inbox. She had even gone as far as biting down her own finger every time she found herself typing a message halfway through and then promptly deleting it afterward before hitting the send button. The number of times she glanced wistfully at the screen every time she received a notification that wasn’t from Keith was ridiculous, and she felt pathetic for being this hungover on a guy she hadn’t even met yet.

“Okay, first thing on the list is…” Pidge smoothed out the crispy paper to see the list of items Lance had scribbled down. The top few lines made her scowl. _“Seriously?”_

She knew Lance tended to throw parties that were over the top, but that’s precisely why it was usually him or his siblings who were the ones getting this dumbass stuff. How the hell was she supposed to carry a beer bong and all these dice games all by her damn self?

Whatever. There was no time to fume over this when she had already agreed to it. The faster she went to go and buy these items, the sooner she could leave the mall and get ready for the party.

But first, refreshments!

Pidge happily skipped up to the closest kiosk she could find and politely ordered her favorite smoothie. The guy behind the table smiled at her (since he recognized who she was) and quietly went to go make her drink. Once he was done, she paid using Lance’s card and thanked the man for his service. She picked up her smoothie and briskly walked away.

She sipped her drink and moaned gleefully when the delicious taste of banana and peanut butter touched her tongue and went down her throat. Suddenly, it was like all her problems and frustrations had disappeared for a moment and all that was left in the world was just her and the greatest smoothie in the universe.

Eventually, she came down from la la land once she remembered what she had to do. Taking out the list again from her jacket, she held it out in front of her and began reading all the items Lance claimed he needed. She had been so focused on thinking about which store she should go to first that she didn’t notice someone was standing in the middle of her way and collided straight into them.

“Son of a—!” Pidge cried out when she landed on her ass. She felt a strange mixture of hot and cold liquids splashed all over her chest and legs.

She heard someone let out a disgruntled groan in front of her, but she was too busy wiping off in what she now realized was green tea off her bare thighs to pay them any attention right now. The burning sensation it left on her skin prompted her to hiss in pain.

“Who the heck drinks green tea this hot?” she wondered out-loud through gritted teeth.

“Same person who was minding their own business until you rammed into them.”

Pidge stiffened her movements immediately. Did the person really just… Oh, _hell no_ _—_

“Excuse me?” she snarled and snapped her head up to see a tall stranger with a black mullet and blue-gray eyes. “No one told you to hang around in the middle of walking traffic.”

“I only stopped for a moment to look at a text message,” they explained. “It’s like driving; you don’t walk and text at the same time or else something like this—,” they gestured down to the mess all over their black sweater, “—happens. And clearly, you weren’t paying attention to where you were going either.”

“What are you, an officer?” Pidge glared. “If so, go screw yourself.”

The stranger sighed and rubbed his temple several times before extending their hand out. “Look, I’m sorry about all of this. We can go find something for you to wear—”

“And what makes you think I want your help?”

“I’m just trying to do the right thi—”

“The right thing would be to not get in my way.” Pidge picked up her drink and hoisted herself carefully off the slippery floor. “Remember that for the next time you happen to see me.”

She didn’t give them a chance to say anything else before she angrily chucked her empty cup into a trashcan and stomped away.

Tonight couldn’t come any sooner.  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Keith (7:12 PM):**   
You’re late 

**Shiro (7:13 PM):**   
I’m stuck in traffic

**Keith (7:13 PM):**   
I knew this was a bad idea

**Shiro (7:14 PM):**   
We’ll get everything we need before the mall closes   
I promise

**Keith (7:17 PM):**   
Alright   
I trust you   
Be careful

**Shiro (7:17 PM):**   
Always am  


-x-x-x-x-  


Keith snorted at Shiro’s response. “Yeah, right,” he muttered.

He was sitting at the food court with a questionably stained (now dry) sweater, drinking his second cup of green tea and mindlessly scrolling through online science articles. Usually, it would be Shiro reading these columns and then be telling him all the interesting stuff he’d want to hear, but at the moment, he was bored out of mind and needed to keep himself entertained. Even if that meant going through a bunch of paragraphs he couldn’t fully understand.

His fingers were itching to go inside his messaging app and pull up the history of conversations he’s had with Pidge. He wanted to read them over again from the beginning, but he knew that in doing so, he might end up shooting her a text and breaking their deal.

He’s been missing her all day if that even made sense. He missed laughing out-loud because of something she said or because she sent one of those “memes” that Shiro tended to send his way too. The ones from Shiro were sometimes funny, but the ones from Pidge were always downright hilarious. She knew what he would like and be interested in. She _gets_ him.

He also missed knowing about her day, her complaints about still not being able to find a place to live, random thoughts she’d spew out, and just how she was doing in general. It felt odd not talking to her after they’ve been exchanging texts nonstop for the past three weeks, but he could see how this would make their first official meeting exciting and overall, he was glad he had agreed to it.

He pulled up the last image she sent him and analyzed it for the billionth time. His lips curved into a small smile.

He couldn’t wait to see her in this sexy pirate costume. He just knew she was going to look great in it, and he prayed that he would look just as good enough for her.

The sound of frantic footsteps and a stream of curses coming from behind him had Keith curiously glancing over his shoulders. He scowled when he saw it was the same person who had rammed into him earlier.

After they picked up their phone from the ground that had apparently fallen a moment ago, they felt his eyes on them and glared right back. Keith had a hard time taking them seriously when they were carrying a bunch of shopping bags that were almost as big as them. It also looked like they didn’t bother to clean up the smoothie and tea stains on their sweater either.

He turned back around to continue staring down at Pidge’s picture, instantly forgetting about the rude stranger behind him.

God, he couldn’t wait for tonight.  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Pidge (8:24 PM):**   
I got everything

**Lance (8:26 PM):**   
You’re the best -inserts a dozen heart emojis-

**Pidge (8:28 PM):**   
Do you mind if I shower at your place? Got into an unfortunate accident…

**Lance (8:29 PM):**   
Oh no   
Did your period start leaking through again?

**Pidge (8:30 PM):**   
What   
No!!   
Some asshole made me spill my smoothie all over myself and I smell like fucking bananas

**Lance (8:31 PM):**   
Keith likes bananas

**Pidge (8:31 PM):**   
Then he can eat it off of me later   
Heading back now

**Lance (8:32 PM):**   
DAMN PIDGE   
I like the way you think ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Shiro (8:43 PM):**   
Are you STILL in the dressing room?

**Keith (8:45 PM):**   
Yes   
Cuz you gave me a complicated vest to try on   
Why would you give me a complicated vest?  
Why AM I trying on a vest?

**Shiro (8:46 PM):**   
When I was looking up cool vampire fashion, I saw a lot of vests

**Keith (8:46PM):**   
I   
Please tell me that’s not exactly what you Googled

**Shiro (8:47 PM):**   
Sure did   
Anyways, I’m coming back with more stuff

**Keith (8:50 PM):**   
Are you crazy?!   
The mall is gonna close in 10 minutes!

**Shiro (8:50 PM):**   
That’s plenty of time, trust me

**Keith (8:51 PM):**   
I don’t have much of a choice at this point…  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Matt (9:34 PM):**   
Yo   
You doing okay?   
Head from Lance what happened to you earlier

**Pidge (9:37 PM):**   
I’m fine   
Where the hell are you?

**Matt (9:38 PM):**   
I’m omw there, but I have to go home first to pick up some of Shiro’s djing equipment   
He wants to spin for a couple hours tonight

**Pidge (9:40 PM):**   
Do you need some help? It’s gonna be hard carrying all that to the car by yourself

**Matt (9:41 PM):**   
You don’t mind?

**Pidge (9:41 PM):**   
Yupp

**Matt (9:42 PM):**   
You sure?

**Pidge (9:43 PM):**   
I’m a fidgety mess hiding in Lance’s room and I need something to do until Keith gets here 

**Matt (9:45 PM):**   
Ha, alright   
Be outside in 15

**Pidge (9:45 PM):**   
Np  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Lance (10:10 PM):**   
Yo

**Keith (10:14 PM):**   
Uh, hi?

**Lance (10:15 PM):**   
Pick up some beer

**Keith (10:16 PM):**   
Wtf   
Why

**Lance (10:17 PM):**   
Cause you’re still not here and I need some more booze   
Got a fuuuuuuuuuull house tonight

**Keith (10:18 PM):**   
Fine   
What kind?

**Lance (10:19 PM):**   
W/e you fancy   
BTW Pidge left like a couple minutes ago to pick up Shiro’s stuff with Matt at their house   
So when you get here she might still not

**Keith (10:20 PM):**   
I didn’t ask you about her

**Lance (10:20 PM):**   
Didn’t have to   
I got your back -inserts winky emoticon-  


-x-x-x-x-  


“Damn.” Matt whiffed the newfound air inside the car. “What is that smell?”

“One of Allura’s perfume,” Pidge answered as she closed the passenger door and clipped her seatbelt on.

“You smell like baby oil.”

“At least, I don’t smell like peanut butter anymore. By the way…” She turned her head to look at his outfit. “What _are_ you wearing?”

“It’s only half of my King Arthur’s costume,” Matt explained as he drove off Lance’s driveway. “The rest of my armor is in the trunk. I didn’t feel like putting it on right now.”

“I thought you were trying to be a ninja using battered stockings as sleeves.”

“You’re the one with a torn up tube top.”

“It’s a corset,” Pidge corrected as she patted down her stomach, exhaling out heavily. “And I can hardly breathe.”

“Is it safe for you to be wearing that? I hear people can pass out from wearing those for too long.”

“Allura will loosen it up for me after a few drinks, but I have a feeling I’m going to end up taking it off.”

Matt glanced at Pidge’s attire again before focusing his attention back on the road. “Did it _have_ to be a sexy pirate costume?”

“Allura’s choice, not mine.”

“And you went along with it?”

“I don't mind.”

“Because of Keith?”

“So _that’s_ why you’ve been giving me the side-eye since you saw me coming out the house.” Pidge snapped her fingers in understanding. “You think I’m doing this because of him.”

Matt guiltily dropped his head. “I just don’t want you changing your looks over a guy or anyone else for that matter. You usually don’t wear stuff like this.”

“True, but I also wasn’t friends with Allura last year, and I wasn’t going to pilates classes every week and getting my nails done once in a blue moon with her.”

“I guess you’re right,” he mumbled after a moment. “So, is she the one you’ve been dragging to all your conventions?”

“Don’t be jealous,” Pidge berated jokingly.

Matt smiled, making a turn onto their street. “I’m totally jealous.”

Pidge smiled back and felt her phone vibrate inside her right boot. She pulled up her leg to zip down the side and took it out to see that Allura had sent her a message.  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Allura (10:42 PM):**   
Your fairytale bad boy has arrived.  


-x-x-x-x-  


_Ah, shit._

If Pidge hadn’t been nervous before, she sure as hell was now. God, she hoped she doesn’t sweat her makeup off. Allura had spent a good half an hour on her face and worked hard to make her look perfect.

“Katie…”

She looked up from her phone. “Yeah?” When she noticed the mixture of confusion and panic across Matt’s face, she followed his line of vision that led up to their driveway.

In a single moment, Pidge felt her entire world come crashing down.  


-x-x-x-x-  


“You two made it!” Allura beamed.

“Of course we did.” Shiro smiled and greeted her with a hug. “Keith wouldn’t miss it.”

“Obviously. He’s got a special little lady to meet soon.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Keith scowled at them as he walked up the porch carrying a pack of beer.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Allura chastised as she gave him a hug and patted his back. “You know we’re only teasing. Nice teeth, by the way.”

He responded with an exhausted huff. The shopping experience at the mall had really worn him out.

“Are Matt and Pidge back yet?” Shiro asked.

Allura shook her head. “But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. They left quite a bit ago, so I’m waiting out here for them.”

“I’ll wait too. It’s my equipment they’re bringing, after all.” Shiro turned his head to look at Keith. “How about you?”

“No, thanks—I’ll be inside.” Keith inserted his free hand into his pocket. “I don’t need an audience when Pidge and I meet.”

Allura pouted. “You’re taking away half my fun tonight.”

“So then make your other half your whole fun. What is it—Lance, right?”

She let out a sharp gasped and punched Shiro’s arm. “You told him?!”

“He didn't need to,” Keith explained. “You’re obvious.”

Allura cheeks flushed red as she grumpily crossed her arms. “Am not.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You so are.”

“Need I remind you that I’m the one who signs off your paycheck?”

“Need I remind you that I’m your best employee?”

“Wow,” Shiro interrupted and wrapped an arm around Keith’s and Allura’s shoulders, pressing them tightly against his sides. “I just _love_ it when my best friend and brother get along.”

“I thought Matt was your best friend...” Keith muttered.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Allura said.

“You _both_ are my best friends,” Shiro corrected and ruffled Keith’s hair. “This one too.”

Keith pulled away from Shiro’s grasp and readjusted his vest. “If you two need me, I’ll be inside.”

“Wait, you’re really not going to wait out here for Pidge?” Allura asked.

“Nah, we got our own thing we wanted to do before we officially meet,” Keith dismissed and saluted them a goodbye with two fingers. “Later.”

As he disappeared into Lance’s house, Shiro and Allura exchanged amused looks at each other, both wondering what the hell Keith had meant by that.  


-x-x-x-x-  


The music was loud. _Really_ loud. So loud that Keith could barely hear himself think.

Good thing he didn't need his ears to look for Pidge. As long as all the bright lights in the house stayed on like this, it was all he needed to find her.

Oh, and the picture she had sent him. He needed to use that as a reference to identify her from the crowd as well.

Keith moved through the sea of people and realized Lance’s place was pretty huge. It wasn’t a mansion, per say, but it was definitely bigger than the average-sized home. Then again, anything bigger than the two bedroom apartment he shared with Shiro was pretty impressive in his eyes, though he couldn’t see himself living in home with so much space.

He could tell some of the furniture had been moved around to accommodate the party. Couches and coffee tables were pushed up against the walls to make room for a dance floor. The dining room chairs were neatly stacked up in the corner of the room and all the rugs were rolled up and placed against  them. It was a smart move to avoid cleaning off whatever difficult stains that could’ve fallen on them.

He noticed a few pairs of interested eyes looking in his direction, but he ignored them and continued to push through the crowd until he found himself at the bottom of a staircase. A second later, Lance appeared at the top and spotted him immediately.

“Yo!” He shouted over the booming music and hurriedly made his way down the steps. Upon getting a closer look, Keith could see he was dressed up as a cowboy. “What’s up?”

“I got the beer.” Keith raised the pack of drinks. “Where should I put them?”

“Follow me.”

Lance guided him to the back of the house and out the backyard, where there was a pool and a tiki hut nearby. Surprisingly, not a lot of people were out here, and Keith figured it was because most of the fun was happening inside.

He and Pidge could definitely chat out here without having to raise their voices because of the music.

“I’m keeping all the drinks in here.” Lance led him into a shed that was hiding at the side of the house. “No one knows this is where they’re at, so don’t tell anyone. I’m only telling you in case you need to fix yourself something strong before Pidge gets back.”

“Thanks, but I’m planning on staying sober,” Keith said as he set the beers on a table. “Well, at least until we meet. If she’s drinking, then I will too.”

“And in case you need the condoms, it’s in my room.”

Keith stuttered out an inhumane noise and glared at Lance. “That’s _not_ happening tonight.”

“What if she wants to?”

“I’m _pretty sure_ she doesn’t, and if she does, we’ll be _sober.”_

Lance put his arms up in surrender. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if you start seeing slices of bananas at some point during your lovemaking.”

Keith blinked several times. “... what?”

_“Anyway,_ I gotta get back to my guests.” Lance patted Keith’s shoulder. “Good luck, and remember to send me a thank you gift basket in the morning.”

“No.”

“See ya!”

“Whatever…”

Lance smirked, gave him two thumbs-up, and left the shed.

Keith rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He went into the messaging app and tapped on Pidge’s name.  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Keith (10:57 PM):**   
I’m here   
Let me know when I could start looking for you  


-x-x-x-x-  


He grinned at the text and pulled up the pirate costume image, feeling anxious and excited at the same time.

He couldn’t wait to see her.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  


_(SHIRO calling…)  
_ _11:15 PM: (1) Missed Calls Allura_

**Shiro (11:17 PM):**   
Hey, is everything fine with my equipment?   
Let me know if you and Pidge need help, I can swing by if you need me to.   
Otherwise, I’m out here waiting in the front with Allura.  


-x-x-x-x-  


_(HUNK calling…)_ _  
_ _11:20 PM: (1) Missed Calls Hunk_

**Hunk (11:21 PM):**   
Oh Piiiiiiiiiidge   
The ice cream I specifically made for you is going to get eaten by me soon   
So you better hurry up and come back if you still want some  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Hunk (11:28 PM):**   
Lance is now eyeing it   
Your ice cream is in definite trouble now  


-x-x-x-x-  


_(ALLURA calling…)  
_ _11:33 PM: (1) Missed Calls Allura_

**Allura (11:34 PM):**   
Pidge?   
Is everything alright?   
You and Matt have been gone an awfully long time.   
Call me back, please.

_(ALLURA calling…)  
_ _11:35 PM: (2) Missed Calls Allura  
  
_

-x-x-x-x-  


**Lance (11:48 PM):**   
Yo shorty   
Where the hell are you?   
You got my poor man Keith out here looking for ya   
Wondering where you’re at   
Hurry up and come back so he can eat bananas off of you or something

-x-x-x-x-  


_(SHIRO calling…)  
_ _11:50 PM: (2) Missed Calls Shiro_

**Shiro (11:52 PM):**   
Hey Pidge, I just called Matt but he isn’t picking up.   
Everything ok?  


-x-x-x-x-  


_(HUNK calling…)  
_ _11:53 PM: (2) Missed Calls Hunk  
  
_

-x-x-x-x-  


_(ALLURA calling…)  
_ _11:55 PM: (2) Missed Calls Allura_

_(ALLURA calling…)  
_ _11:56 PM: (3) Missed Calls Allura  
  
_

-x-x-x-x-  


_(KEITH calling…)  
_ _11:59 PM: (1) Missed Calls Keith  
  
_

* * *

**  
Sunday - October 29, 2017**

“I’m getting major déjà vu vibes here,” Lance said and crossed his arms. “It’s about to be three in the morning. Where the hell are they?”

After several hours have passed without a word from either Pidge or Matt, everyone decided to meet up inside the shed. The party was still going on strong and getting wilder by the hour, but none of them could freely enjoy themselves when all they were receiving from the siblings was radio silence.

“We have no idea on where they might be.” Allura sighed. “Shiro and I went by their house to see if they were there and all the lights were off. We noticed there wasn’t a single car in the driveway, so her parents aren’t home either.”

“Oh no,” Hunk moaned and nervously covered his face. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“We don’t know what happened yet, so let’s try to stay calm,” Shiro advised. “We’re all kind of at a dead end, since neither of them are answering our calls or texts. The best we can do right now is wait.”

“Did you try the hotel they were staying at?” Keith asked. “Maybe they went back for some reason?”

“We could try that,” Allura said. “It’s probably our best option at the moment until we can figure out what to do next.”

Lance nodded. “Alright. Let us know what you find out.”

“Of course.”

“Wait, guys…”

Everyone turned their heads to look at Hunk, who was looking down at his phone.

“Uh, I think…” He frowned and turned it around, pointing at the screen. “I don’t think they’re coming…”

  
-x-x-x-x-  


**Pidge (3:02 AM):**   
Sorry. Matt and I can’t make it. Family emergency. Tell everyone.  


-x-x-x-x-  


Keith couldn’t stop the heavy weight of disappointment that dropped in his chest. Not because of Pidge’s reasoning for not being able to attend the party, but because she didn’t reach out to him personally to let him know why she wouldn’t be after he spent a good amount of time waiting around for her.

Guess she didn’t find him that special after all.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  


**Allura (5:12 AM):**   
So   
Hunk, huh?

**Shiro (5:14 AM):**   
I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Allura (5:14 AM):**   
When I was packing my stuff to leave, I saw you two chatting in the hallway.

**Shiro (5:15 AM):**   
And?

**Allura (5:15 AM):**   
You had a grin on your face the entire time   
So did he  
I saw some blushing

**Shiro (5:17 AM):**   
He was just a great guy to talk to at the party.   
You know, in between waiting for Pidge to arrive and calming Keith down because he was low-key freaking out about meeting her.   
Speaking of Pidge, how is she? I tried calling Matt again but it sounds like his phone is dead.

**Allura (5:20 AM):**   
Pidge messaged me a little while ago saying she’d explain everything later   
Since I’m waiting around for that, I want details   
So spill

**Shiro (5:22 AM):**   
Spill what?

**Allura (5:23 AM):**   
You and Hunk!!   
Please don’t make me beg

**Shiro (5:23 AM):**   
Since when are you the begging type?

**Allura (5:24 AM):**   
…   
I’ve been hanging out with Lance for much too long

**Shiro (5:25 AM):**   
Isn’t that what you wanted?

**Allura (5:26 AM):**   
Don’t turn this around on me!   
The spotlight is on you right now   
And I demand details!

**Shiro (5:27 AM):**   
Jeez. You’re bossy.

**Allura (5:27 AM):**   
And don’t you forget it!

**Shiro (5:28 AM):**   
You’ve obviously been hanging out with Pidge a lot too.

**Allura (5:28 AM):**   
Sighs  
Yeah…  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Lance (5:37 AM):**   
So   
Shiro, huh?

**Hunk (5:40 AM):**   
Not now please   
I will tell you everything when we’re cleaning up the house if you just let me sleep peacefully for 10 hours

**Lance (5:41 AM):**   
I’ll hold you to that 

**Hunk (5:41 AM):**   
Thanks   
Goodnight

**Lance (5:42 AM):**   
Night!!  


-x-x-x-x-  


**Pidge (6:42 AM):**   
Tell me the truth   
How mad is he?

**Shiro (6:43 AM):**   
First of all, are you okay?   
You and Matt?

**Pidge (6:44 AM):**   
We’re fine   
Just stupid family drama   
That’s it

**Shiro (6:44 AM):**   
Stupid enough that you BOTH went MIA all night on everyone?   
Everyone was worried.

**Pidge (6:45 AM):**   
I’m sorry   
God I’ve been saying that a lot lately   
Ugh

**Shiro (6:46 AM):**   
It’s not your fault.   
What happened?

**Pidge (6:46 AM):**   
Matt will fill you in   
He’ll be out the shower in a few   
It’s a lot to explain and he said you wanted to talk to you about something else too

**Shiro (6:47 AM):**   
Okay   
Wait, are you guys staying at the hotel again?

**Pidge (6:47 AM):**   
Not the same one, but yeah   
We’re staying at another one   
Just for tonight though   
Hopefully

**Shiro (6:49 AM):**   
You guys don’t have to keep doing this.   
There’s plenty of space in my apartment to accommodate the both of you.

**Pidge (6:51 AM):**   
That’s really sweet   
But we don’t want to burden you and Keith   
And I doubt he even wants to speak to me after blowing him off at the party

**Shiro (6:52 AM):**   
He does.   
More than you know.

**Pidge (6:53 AM):**   
Sure

**Shiro (6:53 AM):**   
I think he knows I’m texting you but he’s not saying anything.   
We’re both in the living room watching TV and he keeps eyeing my phone.   
We’ve been waiting for one of you to reach out to us. 

**Pidge (6:55 AM):**   
He’s probably trying to burn a hole through your phone with his eyes

**Shiro (6:56 AM):**   
Katie   
Call him   
Or text him   
I know he wants to hear from you   
I’m sure of it   
Please  


* * *

**  
Monday - October 30, 2017 - 8:47 PM**

Pidge had been staring at her phone much longer than the average person should when they were debating about reaching out to someone. Two hours to be exact, but it’s not like she kept glancing at the digital clock in the corner of her screen or anything

Her and Matt had settled back home, with one parent less in the household. Even though her father was only a ten minute drive from here, it was like distance between them was the equivalent to the distance between Earth and Pluto, especially with what went down Saturday night. It’s absurd, but to her, it almost felt like she was never going to see him again.

Divorce… the word burned her mind. It stressed her heart. It angered her to the core. It was an ugly word she hated it with every ounce of her body and she hated it even more when her parents admitted this was what they were thinking about doing. They said they just needed a few days apart to be sure this was what they thought would be best for the family.

It was strange to be back home after she and Matt had been hotel hopping around for a week, but Pidge wondered if that was merely the result of her parents splitting. Even sitting around in the comfort of her own room didn’t feel right anymore. The familiarity wasn’t there, and she felt like a stranger sitting in someone else’s home.

The memory of her and Matt pulling up in their driveway to see their father loading suitcases in the back of his car will haunt her for as long as she lived.

A soft knock on the door broke Pidge out of her thoughts. When she lifted her head to see who it was, she instantly stood on her feet and left her phone on the bed.

“Mom,” she whispered softly and stepped forward. “H-Hey…”

“Hey yourself.” Colleen smiled and flicked on the lightswitch. “What were you doing sitting in the dark by yourself?”

Pidge blinked in question and looked around, seeing that she indeed, had been sitting in the dark. “Oh…” She rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling the cool October air creeping through the windows and into the room. “I didn’t realize I was, honestly.”

“Probably because you’ve been staring at your phone this whole time. I checked up on you earlier and you were doing just that, but at your desk. I wonder who’s got you so wrapped up in your head.”

Pidge groaned and sheepishly averted her eyes. “I don’t think it matters anymore. He hasn’t reached out to me at all.”

“Have you tried reaching out to him?”

When Pidge didn’t answer, Colleen chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. “That much pride, huh?”

“Not at all.” Pidge sighed. “I guess I’m just… wondering if he thinks I’m worth it.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Cuz’ it’s obvious he doesn’t like complications, and I’m full of them. I think that’s why he hasn’t bothered to text me.”

Colleen smiled sympathetically and walked over to Pidge, brushing a long strand of hair behind her ears. “From my experience and others, the people who are worth giving your time to are the ones who will gladly work through all your so-called complications.”

Pidge frowned. “What makes you believe that?”

“Because the ones who like to work hard, are the ones who like challenges. Meaning, if you’re not that easy to unravel, they know that there are layers of you they need to peel away in order to get to the real you—the one that will exclusively be for their eyes only and no one else’s.”

Pidge’s mouth dropped open as she stared dumbfoundedly at her mother. “Since… Since when do you give advices like that and how come _this_ is the first time I’m getting it? You usually just tell me that my crushes suck and don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

Collen shrugged. “Maybe out of all the crushes you’ve had in the past, Keith is the one I like the most.”

“What?!” Pidge’s eyes bugged. “Wait, how did you… oh my god…” She abruptly turned around and dragged her fingers down her face. “Matt is so dead.”

“You should call him, Katie.” Colleen patted Pidge’s back and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t know him well like you do, but from the couple times I went up to see your brother at school and Shiro had Keith with him, he was very respectful. A little quiet, but really nice. Cute too.”

“I can’t believe this,” Pidge muttered. “It seems like the whole world knew about Keith except for me.”

“Maybe the universe saved the best for last?”

“That—” Pidge turned back around and pointed at Colleen, “—was super corny.”

Colleen threw her head back with a laugh. “Alright, I promise that’s enough teasing from me for tonight.”

“Please.”

Colleen giggled and pecked Pidge’s forehead. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Good luck. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Pidge smiled and hugged her fiercely. “Thanks, mom. You’re the best.”

Colleen hugged back and soothingly caressed her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Some people may think it was crazy for Pidge to be taking advice from her mother given the circumstances, but it only proved to her just how amazing this woman was. To still be able to talk about finding the right person for you without a trace of bitterness or resentment conveyed strength.

And hope.

Maybe if her parents could get passed their differences, they won’t end up as another statistic.  


-x-x-x-x-

**11:35 PM  
  
**

_“They don’t have the medium size boxes here.”_

“They don’t have those _either?”_ Keith groaned, a small irritated tick forming in his upper eye as he gripped his phone tight. “Lance, are you sure? You made the mistake once of not double-checking their inventory and backed up all our orders for an entire week.”

_“Which is why I triple-checked this time and yeah—I’m positive.”_

Keith sighed heavily and slumped down in his office chair, rubbing his forehead in disbelief and transferring the phone to his other ear. “Fuck me,” he growled.

_“Do you even swing that way?”_

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Just finish picking up the supplies so we could get back to filing these transactions.”

_“Aye, aye, cranky pants. Oh, and can I pick up a midnight snack on my way back? I’ll even treat you to coffee if you’d like.”_

“Tea,” Keith corrected, feeling slightly less frustrated at the promise of drinking his favorite beverage later. “Black. No sugar.”

_“Cool. I’ll call you back if I run into anything else here.”_

Keith was hoping he wouldn’t, but who knows. The night on the job was already turning into a disaster and there was only one person he could think of who would’ve made it better.  “Later.”

_“See ya.”_

After ending the call, Keith carelessly tossed his phone on the table and dropped his head back. He closed his eyes and exhaled tiredly, needing a moment to just relax. He wasn’t sure when he gained the privilege or Allura’s trust to work in her office instead of his tiny cubicle, but at times like these he sure as hell was grateful. Her jealous assistant outside the room could burn holes into the back of his head for all he cared.

He opened his eyes and glanced out the small window above Allura’s desk, wondering what Pidge was doing at this particular hour. He guessed she was still up and watching something on her laptop, or working to upgrade somebody’s program.

He really wanted to know.

_‘So why don’t you text her?’_ his mind snapped. _’Why haven’t you reached out to her?’_

The answer was simple—because he was waiting for _her_ to reach out to him.

He had heard what happened Saturday night through Shiro earlier, but he wanted to hear it directly from Pidge before he could spew out all his sympathetic words on her. It doesn’t feel right to just text her out of the blue and be like “hey, heard what happened. Anything I can do to help?” That just seemed impersonal, and it was obvious she hated people who came into her business uninvited.

So he decided to wait for her to send him a text.

His phone began to vibrate noisily on the table. The deafening shrill ringing that came with it made him wince. He really needed to change that ringtone.

Without glancing at the caller ID, he blindly grabbed the phone and answered. “What is it this time, Lance?” He honestly wasn’t surprised the boy called him back to report another issue. That must’ve been the theme for the night.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Keith frowned and moved to sit up straight.

“Lance?”

There was a long pause before someone finally said something. _“Keith?”_ It was a feminine voice. Definitely _not_ Lance.

“That’s me. Who’s this?”

Another elongated moment of silence. Keith’s frown deepened, his patience running thin. He was about to hang up until—

_“It’s Pidge.”_

Keith spun around in his chair with so much ferocity, he had somehow propelled himself onto the floor and knocked over a cup-holder full of pens. The amount of ruckus he created was enough to have every head outside the hallway to turn and look curiously in his direction, wondering what the hell was going on. He ignored them, cursing up the storm when he realized he didn’t have his phone in his hand anymore and was frantically crawling around the floor searching for it. His heart was hammering inside his chest with every second that ticked by and he could feel his nerves going haywire.

When he finally found his phone, he forced himself to collect his breath and calm his excitement down before pressing it against his ear.

“Pidge?” Fuck, his voice was shaking. “It’s me, Keith.”

She laughed, and _shit—_ he didn't think he’s ever heard anything so wonderful in his life. _“I know. That’s why I called.”_

Her voice sounded like it was shaking too. Keith was relieved to know he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

_“Are you okay? You sounded like you were… Well, it sounded like you had fallen over or something.”_

“I just accidentally knocked over some stuff on my desk,” Keith said and slowly got up. “You caught me off guard.”

_“Shit, wait—are you at work?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Crap, it’s Monday! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to—”_

“It’s fine. _You’re_ fine,” he assured, smiling bigger than he ever had before. “I don’t mind. I’m free for the moment.”

_“Well, if you say you’re free…”_ she trailed off, then, _“I suppose I should start this conversation with an explanation about Saturday night.”_

“Y-You don’t have to.” He didn’t like the way her casual tone had dropped into a sad one. “It’s fine. There will be other Halloween parties.”

_“If you’re trying to imply that we should wait another year before we meet face-to-face, I’m going to have to say hell no.”_

“There's no way I’d be able to even wait that long.”

_“It makes me happy to hear that.”_ He could hear her smiling through the phone. _“So, when will we meet?”_

Keith gently closed the office door and paced around the room with slow steps. “Anytime you want.”

_“Will you dress up as a vampire again for me? Since I missed the chance to see it and everything. Allura told me you looked great, but I need to see it with my own eyes.”_

“Sure, only if you promise to put on that pirate costume as well.”

_“Let me tell you something about that costume—it was perhaps THE most uncomfortable outfit I have ever worn in my life.”_

“If it was so uncomfortable, why’d you go through with it?”

_“Because it’s impossible to say no to Allura sometimes.”_

He smirked. “Does this mean you won’t wear it again for me?”

_“Maybe I won’t have to.”_

The way she said those words made Keith wary for some reason. He stopped in his tracks and was about to question what she meant until she spoke again.

_“Take a look at what I sent you.”_

He pulled the phone away and swiped the screen down to open her text message. He could see she had sent an image and tapped the icon to download it.  


* * *

**  
Tuesday - October 31, 2017  
  
**

**Pidge (12:02 AM):**   
[Sent Photo]   
Happy Halloween -inserts Jack-o-Lantern emoticon-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do this thing on my twitter where I give mild spoilers and show previews of the fics I’m working on almost everyday. So, if you ever want to peep at those, [**_you totally can._**](https://twitter.com/narycanary)


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday - November 1, 2017**

**Matt (1:48 PM):**  
I just finished having lunch with dad

 **Pidge (1:51 PM):**  
How’s he holding up?

 **Matt (1:52 PM):**  
He tried to put up a brave face in front of me, but, you know...  
It was weird not having you and mom there

 **Pidge (1:53 PM):**  
It was weird here too  
Mom still made enough breakfast to feed the both of you and when she realized that she did, she just stayed quiet the entire time at the table...  
I hate this

 **Matt (1:55 PM):**  
I know  
Me too

 **Pidge (1:56 PM):**  
We gotta fix this

 **Matt (1:57 PM):**  
Agreed, but how? We don’t know what the problem was  
Neither of them are telling us what happened b/w them

 **Pidge (1:57 PM):**  
We’ll find another way  
I’m not going to give up on our family

 **Matt (1:58 PM):**  
Neither am I  
I’ll be home soon

 **Pidge (1:59 PM):**  
See ya when you get here

 **Matt (1:59 PM):**  
Love you

 **Pidge (2:00 PM):**  
Love you too

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (3:03 PM):**  
Did you talk to Pidge?

 **Keith (3:04 PM):**  
Yeah

 **Shiro (3:04 PM):**  
Uh oh.  
What’s wrong?

 **Keith (3:05 PM):**  
Why do you think there would be something wrong?

 **Shiro (3:06 PM):**  
Well for one, you didn’t deny it.  
Two, you didn’t tell me as soon as you did.

 **Keith (3:08 PM):**  
I heard her voice  
I know what she sounds like

 **Shiro (3:09 PM):**  
Oh???  
When did you talk to her?

 **Keith (3:10 PM):**  
Over the phone  
She also sent me a picture

 **Shiro (3:11 PM):**  
Of herself?

 **Keith (3:12 PM):**  
Yes  
In the pirate costume

 **Shiro (3:13 PM):**  
So then, what’s the issue?  
Not attracted to her?

 **Keith (3:14 PM):**  
That’s the thing  
I am  
I really REALLY am

 **Shiro (3:15 PM):**  
Really?  
THAT’S the issue?  
Keith, come on.

 **Keith (3:16 PM):**  
No, that’s not the issue

 **Shiro (3:16 PM):**  
So then what is it?

 **Keith (3:17 PM):**  
When will you go on break?

 **Shiro (3:18 PM):**  
In about half an hour.

 **Keith (3:18 PM):**  
I’ll call you then to tell you  
Too much to say over text

 **Shiro (3:19 PM):**  
Alright.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (4:15 PM):**  
What  
Have I done

 **Allura (4:17 PM):**  
I’m going to need you to be a little more specific.

 **Pidge (4:18 PM):**  
You don’t need to know  
Just kill me  
And give a nice speech about me at my funeral

 **Allura (4:19 PM):**  
What  
What did you do????

 **Pidge (4:21 PM):**  
I sent Keith a picture of myself in the pirate costume AND HE HASN’T TEXTED ME BACK  
AT ALL  
Not even to freakin’ say happy halloween  
I...  
Just, please kill me

 **Allura (4:22 PM):**  
Can I see the picture?

 **Pidge (4:24 PM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
He doesn’t like the way I look  
I know it

 **Allura (4:26 PM):**  
I find it that hard to believe...

 **Pidge (4:26 PM):**  
??

 **Allura (4:27 PM):**  
I can hardly see your face!  
There’s too much light in the background.  
The part of your face that I DO see is where your eyepatch is.  
But I do see lots of skin…

 **Pidge (4:29 PM):**  
It’s a costume that YOU picked out!!

 **Allura (4:30 PM):**  
And you look mighty fine in it if I do say so myself.

 **Pidge (4:31 PM):**  
Omg  
Don’t pull a Lance line on me plz  
It’s not helping me right now

 **Allura (4:32 PM):  
** Apologies.  
Did he send one back?

 **Pidge (4:32 PM):**  
NO  
He didn’t even say much when I sent it cuz he ended up getting an urgent call in the office and had to hang up to take care of it

 **Allura (4:33 PM):**  
Wait  
You guys were TALKING on the phone???

 **Pidge (4:34 PM):**  
Yeah I called him while he was working and we chatted a bit  
Wait  
Shit  
Please don’t fire him

 **Allura (4:35 PM):**  
Oh stop it, I won’t.  
But you need to tell me exactly what happened and how you wounded up sending a selfie.  
I have to know the whole story.

 **Pidge (4:37 PM):**  
Can I call you instead? It’s a lot to say over text

 **Allura (4:37 PM):**  
Go right ahead.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Allura (5:50 PM):**  
I am going to strangle you.

 **Keith (5:51 PM):**  
Huh?  
What the hell did “I” do?

 **Allura (5:52 PM):**  
You left any ladies on “““read””” lately?

 **Keith (5:54 PM):**  
… Pidge told you

 **Allura (5:55 PM):**  
She sure did.

 **Keith (5:55 PM):**  
I can explain

 **Allura (5:56 PM):**  
Oh yes you will.  
But if she questions about us ever having this conversation, I’m going to deny it.

 **Keith (5:57 PM):**  
Alright  
You know that picture she sent?

 **Allura (5:57 PM):**  
Mhmm

 **Keith (5:58 PM):**  
Well  
I thought it was too soon for something like that…

 **Allura (5:59 PM):**  
I don’t understand.  
You guys were planning to meet up in person at Lance’s party.  
How was seeing her too soon? Because it was impersonal?

 **Keith (6:01 PM):**  
No not at all  
Seeing THAT much of her was, though

 **Allura (6:02 PM):**  
That much of her?  
Wait  
Oh  
OH

 **Keith (6:03 PM):**  
Yeah  
I just don’t know how to respond so that’s why she hasn’t heard from me

 **Allura (6:04 PM):  
** No NOOOO  
THAT WASN’T WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO DO  
YOU’VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!!!

 **Keith (6:07 PM):**  
I do?

 **ALLURA (6:07 PM):**  
YES  
SHE WASN’T TRYING TO SEXT YOU

 **Keith (6:07 PM):**  
… oh  
Then, why was the picture so revealing?

 **Allura (6:08 PM):**  
It’s. A. Costume.  
That’s. How. It. Looked. On. Her.  
I thought she sent you a picture before of what it looked like!!!

 **Keith (6:09 PM):**  
Well, yeah but  
I didn’t think...  
Shit  
I screwed up  
I screwed up big time  
Fuck

 **Allura (6:10 PM):**  
TEXT HER  
OR CALL HER

 **Keith (6:11 PM):**  
You don’t understand  
I already did  
Under Shiro’s advice

 **Allura (6:12 PM):**  
Keith  
What  
What the hell did you say...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (6:30 PM):**  
So

 **Hunk (6:32 PM):**  
Hey shorty  
What’s up?

 **Pidge (6:33 PM):**  
I got a missed call from Keith  
Actually, several

 **Hunk (6:34 PM):**  
Ok…  
And why didn’t you answer any of them?

 **Pidge (6:35 PM):**  
Cause  
I think I freaked him out with a picture of myself

 **Hunk (6:36 PM):**  
Alright you lost me  
Hold up  
YOU SENT A SELFIE??

 **Pidge (6:37 PM):**  
I did  
And before you ask, no he didn’t send one back  
And no, he didn’t tell me what he thought until like, an hour ago

 **Hunk (6:39 PM):**  
Well???  
What did he say?!?

 **Pidge (6:42 PM):**  
God I can’t even bring myself to repeat it  
Let me just send what he said  
[Sent Screenshot]

 **Hunk (6:44 PM):**  
... what KIND of picture did you send???

 **Pidge (6:45 PM):**  
Me in the pirate costume, which, I still don’t see what the big deal was

 **Hunk (6:45 PM):**  
Was it the same one Allura was wearing?

 **Pidge (6:45 PM):**  
Yes

 **Hunk (6:46 PM):**  
Oh man  
Oooohhhhh man

 **Pidge (6:46 PM):**  
What?  
What is it!?

 **Hunk (6:47 PM):**  
I’m pretty sure  
He thought  
You were trying to sext him…

 **Pidge (6:48 PM):**  
How in the  
Why the hell would he think that???

 **Hunk (6:49 PM):**  
Reread his text…

 **Pidge (6:51 PM):**  
…  
……  
………

 **Hunk (6:52 PM):**  
Pidge?

 **Pidge (6:52 PM):**  
Oh my god  
  
**Hunk (6:53 PM):**  
It’s not that bad

-x-x-x-x-

 **Hunk (6:57 PM):**  
Pidge??  
You still there??

-x-x-x-x-

 **Hunk (6:59 PM):**  
Come on  
It wasn’t THAT bad...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (6:55 PM):**  
You are not picking out my costume next year

 **Allura (6:57 PM):**  
… fair enough

-x-x-x-x-

 **Allura (6:59 PM):**  
Don’t ever give Keith advice about sexting or confronting sexting again.

 **Shiro (7:07 PM):**  
Not a problem.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (7:10 PM):**  
Next time, go straight to Allura.

 **Keith (7:11 PM):**  
Lesson learned.

* * *

**  
Thursday - November 2, 2017**

**Keith (1:12 AM):**  
Are you going to keep dodging my calls and texts?

 **Pidge (1:17 AM):**  
Maybe  
Maybe not  
Yes  
No  
Idk

 **Keith (1:18 AM):**  
At least you’re answering now…

 **Pidge (1:19 AM):**  
You would’ve kept calling  
I think

 **Keith (1:20 AM):**  
I would’ve  
So let me call you now  
Please

 **Pidge (1:30 AM):**  
Alright

-x-x-x-x-

Pidge hadn’t been prepared for her phone to ring right away.

Her knee jerked and painfully hit the corner of her desk. She cursed out loud and instinctively rolled her chair back, grabbing her phone from the table while she rubbed her leg. She looked down at the screen and felt her heart rate spike.

\---

_(KEITH calling…)_

\---

She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she should answer. There was a deep feeling in her gut that was warning her that this would be a lot more than she could handle. As to why, she wasn’t entirely sure.

With a heavy sigh, Pidge drew her injured knee close to her chest, resting her heel on the edge of the cushioned seat. After what seemed like forever, she decided to take a chance and finally answered. “Hey…”

“Pidge…” Keith greeted her name with sincerity. “Hey.”

A couple minutes went by in complete silence. It was neither complacent nor uncomfortable—it was just… there. The only sounds that could be heard was Pidge’s chair squeaking occasionally and Keith shuffling papers around on his lap. If Pidge concentrated hard enough, she was certain she would make out the buzzing noise above her head coming from her fan’s light bulb.

After another minute passed that felt like an eternity, Keith heaved a long sigh. “I’m sorry, I’m… I told you I was bad at starting conversations.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Pidge said. “I guess you can start off by telling me why you wanted to call so bad.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Keith answered. He paused for moment before adding, “I like talking to you.”

“Oh.” She nervously bit the skin on her thumb. “I—same.” She gulped. “I like talking to you too.”

He smirked. “I would hope so.”

“Ugh, you’re doing it.”

“Doing what?”

“Flirting,” she accused. “You’re flirting.”

“I’m just being honest.”

Pidge groaned. “You’re not even trying and that makes it even worse.”

Keith chuckled and leaned back comfortably in his seat, feeling a little less nervous than he did prior to the phone call. “So, what are you up to?”

“I was looking through more apartment listings online.” Pidge glanced up at her laptop sitting on the desk. On the screen, there were pictures of kitchens and bathrooms with price listings beside them. “You?”

“Sitting in the office. It’s a slow night, so I’m just filing some stuff away.”

As much as Pidge was enjoying the small talk, she wasn’t a big fan of pretending that there wasn’t an elephant in the air that needed to be addressed. She cleared her throat, stood up, and began pacing around the room.

“Look,” she started, “when I sent you that selfie of me the other night, I wasn’t trying to start anything with you.”

“I know. Allura pretty much cleared everything up.”

“I still wanted you to hear it from me.” Pidge transferred the phone to her other ear. “I guess I didn’t realize the picture looked… a little more risqué than what you’re used to and I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry I made you upset—”

“Stop,” Keith interrupted. “You didn’t make me upset.”

Pidge slowed her steps. “But… you went radio silent on me.”

“I—I was just caught off guard and I didn’t know how to respond.”

“But, you wouldn’t have try to contact me if it hadn’t been for Allura, so—”

“That’s not true.”

“Really?” Pidge made the _are-you-kidding-me_ face.

Keith groaned and rubbed his eyes. This was _not_ how he wanted this conversation to go. “I’m sorry I left you hanging like that. I just wasn't ready to see that much of you yet and I panicked, okay?”

“Why'd you panic?”

“Because you were a lot more attractive than what I had envisioned in my head and I had half a mind to think that you were catfishing me or something. I don’t know. Like I said, I panicked and wasn't thinking straight.” Keith dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut in disappointment in himself. “I’m just—I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry.”

Another silence lapsed into the conversation, mainly due to Pidge being stunned speechless at what came out of Keith’s mouth. Despite the fact that she was completely still, her nerves were flying and exploding through the roof.

“Pidge, please say something,” he begged.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” she admitted. “I don’t usually get compliments like that.”

The moment those words left her lips, Pidge smacked herself upside the head and cursed vehemently under her breath. Why did she say that? What the hell was she thinking? Great, now Keith was going to think she had self-esteem issues.

“And I’ve never said those words to anyone else in my life before,” Keith shared. “So, you’re… you’re definitely worth complimenting.”

Pidge’s nose flared up and her jaw tightened. “You’re doing it again.”

“Huh?”

“Flirting. You’re flirting.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Keith threw his arm up in exasperation. “And for the record, I wasn’t.”

“Everything you’re saying is making my stomach do some weird flips and my face hasn’t burned this much since last summer.”

“How do think I felt when you sent me that picture of yourself in that pirate costume?”

Pidge’s instincts had been right before. Getting on the phone with Keith was a mistake. She couldn’t take any more of this fuzzy feeling inside her chest or how her knees kept getting weaker with every word he spoke. She’s got to figure out a way to end the call and save herself.

So she ended doing the only thing she could think of that didn’t require her to come up with a sensible excuse or utter another word.

She hung up.

On the other line, Keith dumbfoundedly stared at his phone. When he tried calling her back, he was sent straight to her voicemail.

He growled in frustration and carelessly dropped the phone on his lap. He sighed heavily and rubbed his tired face, wondering what just happened and why Pidge had abruptly decided to end the call.

Eventually, he shifted his focus back to work. He tried not to think about Pidge too much as he remained in the office for the remainder of his shift.

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT  
  
**

**Pidge (2:00 AM):**  
EMERGENCYYYYY

 **Lance (2:02 AM):**  
Uhhh  
Did you mean to send a message in here or…??

 **Pidge (2:03 AM):**  
Yes cuz I need all hands on deck for this

 **Lance (2:03 AM):**  
All hands on deck?  
Holy shit this must be a serious emergency  
Are you ok??

 **Pidge (2:04 AM):**  
Fuck no  
I’m an idiot

 **Lance (2:04 AM):**  
…  
I’m calling 911

 **Pidge (2:04 AM):**  
NO DON’T DO THAT AGAIN

 **Lance (2:05 AM):  
** YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF STUPID  
THAT’S SOMETHING YOU WOULD NEVER SAY ABOUT YOURSELF  
@Hunk @Allura SOS SOS SOS SOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Pidge (2:05 AM):**  
NO STOP  
STOP THAT  
CAN I AT LEAST EXPLAIN MYSELF??

 **Lance (2:06 AM):**  
Fine  
But if it’s not good enough, I’m calling the cops

 **Pidge (2:07 AM):**  
This is about Keith

 **Lance (2:08 AM):**  
…  
Are you SURE you want all of us to know your business at the same time?  
You’ve never done anything like this before

 **Pidge (2:09 AM):**  
What part of “I need all hands on deck for this” do you not comprehend?

 **Lance (2:09 AM):**  
Ok ok  
What’s the emergency?

 **Hunk (2:09 AM):**  
Lance, you’re not allowed to use SOS like that  
YOU KNOW THE RULES

 **Lance (2:10 AM):**  
Oh come on, you can’t blame me  
The shorty here was calling herself an idiot  
Over KEITH

 **Hunk (2:11 AM):**  
Still, that’s no excuse man

 **Lance (2:11 AM):**  
Sorry :c

 **Pidge (2:12 AM):**  
Long story short, he called me tonight, I picked up, we talked, then he flirted, and I hung up  
And now I’m here with you guys

 **Lance (2:14 AM):**  
.... He FLIRTED??  
With YOU???

 **Pidge (2:14 AM):**  
I’m taking full offense to that

 **Lance (2:15 AM):**  
It wasn’t!!  
I AM GENUINELY SURPRISED he flirted at all!!

 **Hunk (2:15 AM):**  
Did he flirt before you attempted the sexting?

 **Lance (2:15 AM):**  
Ksdjhbfces  
ujbKJDBC  
W  
WH AT  
WTF  
SEXTING????  
I demand for all of us to go on video chat right now so Pidge can explain this to us

 **Allura (2:16 AM):**  
Am I ever glad to be awaken in the middle of the night at a time like this!

 **Hunk (2:17 AM):**  
Welcome to your first video-chat-group party!

-x-x-x-x-

At that moment, Pidge realized what a mistake it had been to bring her friends into her hot mess. She rolled onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow, knowing full well she won’t be able to sleep a wink tonight.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (4:09 PM):**  
Yo

 **Keith (4:13 PM):**  
No

 **Lance (4:14 PM):**  
I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YET

 **Keith (4:15 PM):**  
You’re going to ask me about Pidge and I’m not telling you anything

 **Lance (4:16 PM):**  
Ok, fair  
But, what if I already know?

 **Keith (4:17 PM):**  
Then what are you messaging me for?

 **Lance (4:18 PM):**  
Because there are two sides to every story  
Plus, I uhhh  
I kinda sided with you and now Pidge is mad at me

 **Keith (4:20 PM):**  
Sided with me?

 **Lance (4:21 PM):**  
I think it’s messed up what she did  
You know, leaving you hanging like that

 **Keith (4:22 PM):**  
It’s whatever

 **Lance (4:23 PM):**  
… really?

 **Keith (4:25 PM):**  
Ok fine, it’s not  
But what the hell am I supposed to do?  
I feel like the more I chase her, the farther away she goes  
I basically laid everything on the table and then she hangs up?  
Ugh, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this

 **Lance (4:28 PM):**  
Simple  
I am your matchmaker, and I must fix this  
Tis’ my duty

 **Keith (4:29 PM):**  
Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but maybe it’s just not meant to happen

 **Lance (4:30 PM):**  
… do you really believe that?

 **Keith (4:32 PM):**  
…  
No  
Idk  
Who am I to decide that??

 **Lance (4:34 PM):**  
I can’t decide if your responses are endearing or downright stupid

 **Keith (4:35 PM):**  
Gee thanks  
I feel so confident now at my chances with Pidge

 **Lance (4:36 PM):**  
AH HA!  
SO YOU DO WANT TO GET IN HER  
… do you?

 **Keith (4:37 PM):**  
I’m going to go run so that I can ignore you for the next hour

 **Lance (4:37 PM):**  
I’m taking that as a “yes”

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (6:20 PM):**  
I’m coming over for dinner

 **Pidge (6:22 PM):**  
Yay!!

 **Matt (6:23 PM):**  
So is dad  
I think him and mom are finally ready to tell us what’s been going on

 **Pidge (6:27 PM):**  
Oh god  
Ok

 **Matt (6:28 PM):**  
Hey, I’m here for you  
I’ll always be  
You know that

 **Pidge (6:29 PM):**  
I know  
It’s just already so hard, you know?

 **Matt (6:30 PM):**  
I do  
See you in 30?

 **Pidge (6:31 PM):**  
You got it

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (8:59 PM):**  
Hey.  
Has Pidge reached out to you?

 **Keith (9:04 PM):**  
Not since yesterday. Why?

 **Shiro (9:06 PM):**  
I just got off the phone with Matt. Their parents are getting a divorce.

-x-x-x-x-

Keith stood quietly in the middle of one of the empty aisles of the stockroom, with a clipboard tucked under his arm and the phone in his hand. His mouth was parted in surprise as he reread Shiro’s text message several times, ignoring his staff calling out his name on the walkie-talkie through his earpiece.

The first thought that ran through his mind was—of course—how Pidge was doing. The second (still on Pidge) was hoping she would reach out to him for comfort. That was quickly followed up by wondering if Lance or any of her friends were aware of what was going on at the moment.

He scowled, decidedly choosing he wasn’t going to wait to find out.

* * *

**  
Friday - November 3, 2017**

“Hot or mild?”

Pidge hummed and cocked her head to the side, stretching her legs out on the couch. “Both, to make it really hot.”

Matt laughed. “I don’t think it works like that, but, okay. I’m going to stick with mild.”

“Weak,” she muttered as he poured the hot sauces into two different dipping bowls on the counter. She turned back around to look at the television and reached for one of the basket of curly fries sitting on the coffee table. “Hurry up. The food is getting cold.”

“Coming.” Matt appeared beside her and carefully placed the sauces in front of them. “What are we watching?”

“No idea. I just closed my eyes and blindly picked something in the horror section.”

He let out an amused sound and grabbed a fistfull of fries. “I hope it’s good.”

“It’s going to be terrible. You know how horror films are these days.”

They lapsed into silence as the eerie music began playing through the surround speakers.

To be honest, Pidge wasn’t in the mood for this. She’d rather be curled up in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling while listening to the loudest music she could find on her playlist, instead of munching on junk food in the guest house with Matt watching a movie.

Her parents were all she could think about.

She knew it was on her brother’s mind too, but neither of them could bring themselves to say anything or even talk about it. Dinner had undoubtedly been a disaster. They didn’t even make it to the appetizers before Matt had stormed out of the house after their parents had dropped the bomb on them.

When Pidge caught up to him, he was pacing furiously around the driveway, digging his fingers into his scalp and shaking his head. A few tears streamed down his cheeks, but he did nothing to wipe them away and kept cursing under his breath. He didn’t stop until Pidge gently took his hand and wordlessly pulled him inside his car parked in the driveway.

They weren’t hungry anymore, but Pidge decided to get something to eat anyway to give them something to do. She ended up driving to their favorite diner and buying three large bucket of fries to take back home to eat. It was the first time Matt didn’t make a fuss about her being the behind the wheel without an official license.

The entire time, neither of them said a word to each other. Not until about five minutes ago when Matt had asked Pidge which kind of sauce she wanted with her fries.

And what could either of them have said to better the situation? Nothing, as far as Pidge knew.

“Can you pause the movie?” she asked and got up. “I need to pee.”

As Matt picked up the remote, Pidge treaded down the short hallway from the living room and entered the bathroom. Before she pulled her sweats down, she noticed her phone sitting on the sink.

 _‘Ah,’_ she thought. _‘So that’s where I left it.’_

She picked up the device and tapped the screen to view her notifications. Her brows disappeared into her hairline when she saw Keith’s messages.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (Sent 30 minutes ago):**  
Hey  
If you need an ear, I’m here for you

 **Keith (Sent 25 minutes ago):**  
Anytime

-x-x-x-x-

In a blink of an eye, the dam to Pidge’s emotions came crumbling down.

She dropped her phone and let it clattered noisily across the floor. Her entire body shook as she pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the cold tiles. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs to bring them closer, burying her face between them as she sobbed and mourned for her broken family.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (2:02 AM):**  
Hey  
You and Pidge doing okay?

 **Matt (2:06 AM):**  
We’re good for now  
Thanks for checking

 **Shiro (2:06 AM):**  
Of course  
Is there anything I can do?

 **Matt (2:08 AM):**  
Nah we’ll be fine  
As fine as we can be, I mean  
I’m more worried about Pidge  
I found her in the bathroom crying and she cried herself to sleep

 **Shiro (2:12 AM):**  
She just needs time  
She’s strong

 **Matt (2:19 AM):**  
I hate seeing her like this

 **Shiro (2:20 AM):**  
I know, but she’s a tough girl  
You two will get through this together as a family  
Now go to sleep, we’ll meet up for breakfast later

 **Matt (2:22 AM):**  
Sounds good  
See ya later

 **Shiro (2:23 AM):**  
See ya

-x-x-x-x-

**GROUP CHAT  
  
**

_(LANCE added KEITH...)_

**Keith (3:44 PM):**  
What is this?

 **Lance (3:45 PM):**  
Welcome to the club, mullet

 **Keith (3:46 PM):**  
Uh, thanks?

 **Hunk (3:48 PM):**  
Oh, it’s the famous Keith!  
OH NO IT’S THE FAMOUS KEITH  
IT’S KEITH

 **Keith (3:50 PM):**  
I suddenly don’t feel welcome here

 **Lance (3:51 PM):**  
Yeah Hunk, what’s up with you?  
You met Keith at my party

 **Hunk (3:52 PM):**  
YOU SHOULD HAVE CREATED A NEW GROUP CHAT  
HE CAN SEE ALL OF OUR PREVIOUS CONVERSATIONS

_(LANCE cleared HISTORY...)_

**Hunk (3:54 PM):**  
Wait, he was added in an hour ago  
Keith, how much did you see?

 **Keith (3:56 PM):**  
Uh

 **Hunk (3:57 PM):**  
Be honest...

 **Keith (3:58 PM):**  
Fine  
I read back a lot…

 **Hunk (3:59 PM):**  
Lance, it was nice knowing you  
Once Pidge wakes up and sees this, it’ll be the end for you

 **Lance (4:00 PM):**  
YOU’RE NO HELP AT ALL  
And it’s not SO bad  
It’s just Keith

 **Keith (4:01 PM):**  
Was Pidge really that nervous about meeting me?

 **Lance (4:02 PM):**  
Oh hell no  
I’m kicking you out of here

 **Hunk (4:03 PM):**  
If you do, I’ll add him back in

 **Lance (4:03 PM):**  
WHY

 **Hunk (4:04 PM):**  
Him asking about Pidge is so cute I can’t help it  
It’s a nice break from all of her freakouts

 **Keith (4:05 PM):**  
She freaks out about me?

 **Lance (4:06 PM):**  
I think the dead man is gonna be you, Hunk, if you don’t stop talking

 **Hunk (4:07 PM):**  
… you’re right  
But he already knows everything!

 **Keith (4:08 PM):**  
Any chance you want to run by what you think I know?

 **Lance (4:08 PM):**  
No no no no  
You can’t cheat  
You want her to ride your disco stick, play fair and woo her

 **Hunk (4:10 PM):**  
LANCE

 **Allura (4:11 PM):**  
Did I really read that with my own two eyes?

 **Keith (4:12 PM):**  
She’s here too?

 **Allura (4:12 PM):**  
Sheesh, don’t sound TOO excited…

 **Keith (4:13 PM):**  
Sorry…

 **Allura (4:15 PM):**  
Speaking of Pidge, does she usually sleep in this late?

 **Lance (4:16 PM):**  
I could always walk to her house and climb up to her window  
You know, to scare her

 **Allura (4:17 PM):**  
How charming of you...

 **Lance (4:18 PM):**  
I’m a natural, I know

-x-x-x-x-

 **Hunk (4:22 PM):**  
Hi

 **Keith (4:23 PM):**  
Uh, hey?

 **Hunk (4:24 PM):**  
Sorry, is this okay?  
Your number was next to your name in the group chat so it was like  
Public display?

 **Keith (4:25 PM):**  
It’s fine. What’s up?

 **Hunk (4:26 PM):**  
Pidge and I were supposed to meet up earlier to go to a convention  
She never showed up at our usual spot  
I went to her house but it didn’t look like anyone was home  
There were no cars in the driveway  
Is she okay? Did something happen?  
I mean if anyone would know what she’s up to right now, it would be you, right?  
You guys are dancing around your feelings with each other after all and stuff

 **Keith (4:35 PM):**  
I haven’t heard from her since she hung up on me the other night

 **Hunk (4:36 PM):**  
Oh, okay  
Well, maybe I’ll stop by again later with some lemon squares and hope that she’s there  
I know it’s been tough in her home lately  
We all do, actually  
We’re just worried

 **Keith (4:40 PM):**  
If I hear from her, I’ll let you guys know

 **Hunk (4:42 PM):**  
Thank you  <3  
Can I ask you something?

 **Keith (4:44 PM):**  
Sure

 **Hunk (4:45 PM):**  
Has Shiro mentioned anything about Lance’s halloween party?

 **Keith (4:48 PM):**  
Not really, no  
It was a crazy night  
Since Pidge was missing for a few hours, he didn’t say much about it

 **Hunk (4:50 PM):**  
Right, right  
Well, don’t forget to let us know if Pidge reaches out to you!

 **Keith (4:51 PM):**  
I promise

 **Hunk (4:52 PM):**  
Aw, you’re not so cold-hearted after all

 **Keith (4:53 PM):**  
… thanks?

 **Hunk (4:54 PM):**  
You’re welcome -inserts smiley emoticon-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (5:00 PM):**  
Your boyfriend likes you

 **Shiro (5:02 PM):**  
Hunk is not my boyfriend

 **Keith (5:03 PM):**  
I didn’t even say his name

 **Shiro (5:04 PM):**  
…  
Touché

* * *

**  
Saturday - November 4, 2017**

A sudden and more intense cold front presented itself tonight, but Pidge continued to lounge around lazily wearing a thin tank top, an oversized cardigan, a pair of flimsy shorts, and mismatched socks.

She was laying upside down with her feet dangling behind the couch and her head hanging off the cushion seat, watching the locals news with disinterest and eating some stale chips. Matt had left a little while ago to earn some extra cash and was tutoring someone who was willing to pay him double his rates. At first, he had declined and wanted to stay with Pidge, but she insisted it had been fine and pressed him to go until he was finally out the door.

She thought she needed time alone to sulk and think, but she quickly realized that being alone was the last thing she wanted.

Pride had prevented her from reaching out for a shoulder to lean on, and her ego stopped her from hoping that someone would help turn her frown upside down.

She drew out a long sigh and closed her dry eyes, wondering how long she could stay like before all the blood went to her head and made it feel like it was going to explode.

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

“Ugh, Matt,” she mumbled and felt around the couch until she found her phone and picked up the call. He has been calling her every thirty minutes to check up on her, and while she knew he meant well, it was getting a little annoying. “Hey Matt. Yes, I’m still on the couch, watching stuff and yes—I finally took a shower. No more greasy hair from me and you can stop telling me I smell.”

There was a moment of quiet static on the line until…

_“Hey Pidge. It’s Keith.”_

Pidge squawked in surprised as she flailed off the couch. She somehow tossed her phone over to the wall behind the TV when she flipped over and knocked over the bowl of chips on the coffee table with her elbow. She ignored the sharp pain on the leg she landed on and scrambled over to retrieve her phone behind the television stand.

“H-Hey!” she greeted breathlessly. She could feel her chest being repeatedly jackhammered from within.

_“Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine,” she squeaked and quickly cleared her throat, wiping her sweaty palms over her bare thighs as she sat back on her haunches. “I… yeah.”

Keith chuckled. _“It’s fine. I understand.”_

Pidge blushed and smiled softly, remembering the ruckus he had made the first time she called him out of the blue. “Right.”

_“But seriously, are you okay? I think I heard you make a painful sound.”_

“I landed on my leg weird,” she admitted and stretched it out to the side to inspect it. “Oh, yeah—I will definitely see a bruise in the morning. Thanks a lot.”

_“Anytime.”_

Pidge’s smile faded, along with her skittish nerves. Her eyes faltered to the floor as she recalled the last text message Keith had sent her.

“Did you mean that?” she whispered.

Somehow, Keith knew exactly what she meant. _“Absolutely. It can be tonight. It can be tomorrow, next week, next month, or somewhere further down the line, but whenever you want to talk about it, I’m here. I don’t usually… do this kind of thing, 'cause I’m not the best when it comes to words, but I want to try if that’s enough for you.”_

A lump formed in the back of Pidge’s throat. “You’re something, you know?”

_“Isn’t that why we’re sticking around each other? To see where this goes?”_

Pidge laid back on the carpet, wary of the chips that were still scattered everywhere. She could always clean up later, after her phone date with Keith.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

**  
Sunday - November 5, 2017**

**GROUP CHAT**

**Pidge (4:57 PM):** **  
** Why is this place empty?  
@Lance, why'd you erase everything?

 **Lance (5:01 PM):**  
It was by accident

 **Pidge (5:02 PM):**  
Uh huh

 **Lance (5:04 PM):**  
You sound like you don’t believe me

 **Pidge (5:05 PM):**  
Why is Keith here?

 **Lance (5:06 PM):**  
I plead the fifth

 **Pidge (5:06 PM):**  
....  
I know where you sleep at night

 **Lance (5:07 PM):**  
I’ll be ready for you

 **Hunk (5:08 PM):**  
Everything about that sentence just sounded oddly sexual  
Please don’t ever say that again

 **Pidge (5:09 PM):**  
Agreed, that was gross -inserts puke emoji-  
Forget everything I just said

 **Lance (5:10 PM):**  
And that’s how you make sure you live to see another day ladies and gents  
-inserts thumbs-up emoji-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (8:00 PM):**  
I don’t have to go on this trip with Shiro  
I can cancel  
He’ll understand

 **Pidge (8:02 PM):**  
Nooooooope not happening  
You two have been planning to go to Canada since last year  
I’m not gonna ruin that for you

 **Matt (8:04 PM):**  
I don’t want to leave you alone  
Especially with what’s been going on

 **Pidge (8:06 PM):**  
I’ll be fine  
And I won’t be alone  
I’ve got my friends

 **Matt (8:08 PM):**  
I’ll think about it

 **Pidge (8:09 PM):**  
There’s nothing to think about  
You’re going

 **Matt (8:10 PM):**  
I’ll be gone for 3 weeks

 **Pidge (8:11 PM):**  
So when you come back, you can tell me aaaaaaall about it  
This Friday is your flight, right?

 **Matt (8:12 PM):**  
Yeah

 **Pidge (8:13 PM):**  
And you still haven’t packed shit, good job  
I’ll help you start after you come back from your tutoring session

 **Matt (8:14 PM):**  
Fine  
Call me if you need anything

 **Pidge (8:14 PM):**  
<3

-x-x-x-x-

 **Subject:** Apartment Listings (8:47 PM) **  
** **From:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors  
**To:** Katie Holt

Hi Katie,

We are excited to share with you a few apartment listings which just came on the market. Based on your profile and on our phone conversation last week, I think you’ll fall in love with these. Take a look below to see which ones interest you and we can get started immediately to schedule tours.

Thanks!  
Plaxum

 _(Apartment Listing 1)_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Apartment Listing 2)_

_(Apartment Listing 3)_

_(Apartment Listing 4)_

_(Apartment Listing 5)  
  
_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (10:12 PM):**  
I haven’t seen Shiro be this excited in forever

 **Pidge (10:13 PM):**  
See, this is one of the reasons why I refuse to let Matt skip this trip

 **Keith (10:14 PM):**  
We all would’ve understood

 **Pidge (10:15 PM):**  
Nope not happening  
What do I look like? A damsel?  
If Matt and Shiro don’t go I’ll be very upset

 **Keith (10:16 PM):**  
Lol noted  
Did you tell Matt about the apartment listings?

 **Pidge (10:17 PM):**  
No and I won’t  
Idk we’ll see  
I’d want to check them out before I tell him anything or ask for his opinion  
No point in telling him if none of it will fall through

 **Keith (10:19 PM):**  
Understandable  
Do any of them stand out?

 **Pidge (10:20 PM):**  
A couple of them  
I’ll see if I can see them this weekend

 **Keith (10:21 PM):**  
Ugh, my shipments have arrived…

 **Pidge (10:22 PM):**  
I’ll talk to you in the morning  <3  
Have a nice shift

 **Keith (10:23 PM):**  
Goodnight  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my dorks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday - November 6, 2017**

**Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (3:25 PM)  
**From:** Katie Holt  
**To:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors

Hi Plaxum,

Let’s do 2 and 5. I can’t do Friday, but any other day of the week at any time is fine by me.

Thanks!  
Katie

-x-x-x-x-

 **Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (4:00 PM)  
**From:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors  
**To:** Katie Holt

Hi Katie,

Does Thursday afternoon work for you?

-x-x-x-x-

 **Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (4:15 PM)  
**From:** Katie Holt  
**To:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors

That’s perfect.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (4:33 PM)  
**From:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors  
**To:** Katie Holt

Great! Let’s meet up at the local café up the street and we’ll go from there. Sound good?

-x-x-x-x-

 **Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (4:58 PM)  
**From:** Katie Holt  
**To:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors

Yup! Works for me.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (5:03 PM)  
**From:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors  
**To:** Katie Holt

Awesome! I’m going to send you a calendar reminder for you to confirm the tour appointment. Can’t wait!

-x-x-x-x-

**APPOINTMENT APPROVAL**

_PLAXUM WHITMAN to KATIE HOLT_

**Subject: Apartment Tours**

(x) Accept || () Decline

**SENT  
  
**

* * *

**  
Tuesday - November 7, 2017**

**Pidge (1:53 AM):** **  
** So... sorry for going MIA earlier  
My mom came in and wanted to talk

 **Keith (2:01 AM):**  
There’s no need to apologize  
Everything okay?

 **Pidge (2:04 AM):**  
Kind of. We talked a lot about some family stuff  
But mainly just me and her  
I have a good relationship with my mother  
Like, so good I forget she needs to be a parent sometimes and there will be some things she’ll hesitate to tell me  
Like the issues b/w her and my dad

 **Keith (2:08 AM):**  
I get it  
Did it go well at least?

 **Pidge (2:10 AM):**  
Very  
It didn’t fix everything, obviously. I still have so many questions  
But the tension is definitely not as thick as it was before  
And I feel good about where we’re at  
I hated avoiding her so I’m happy  <3  
Though I do feel kinda guilty about still wanting to get my own place  
This whole time I thought that in some weird way, me not living here would help the family situation, but I realize that I genuinely DO want to move out and live independently  
Just feels like something I gotta do for myself

 **Keith (2:14 AM):**  
There’s nothing wrong with that  
Living independently is kind of rad

 **Pidge (2:16 AM):**  
Only kind of?

 **Keith (2:17 AM):**  
You got bills to pay and insurance people to deal with, but other than that, it’s pretty neat

 **Pidge (2:19 AM):**  
Lol  
If it becomes too overwhelming for me, I’ll just move in with Allura

 **Keith (2:20 AM):**  
Don’t tell Lance about that plan

 **Pidge (2:22 AM):**  
No, never, are you insane?  
He’ll never stop bothering me  
That boy loves to climb up my window and scare me shitless sometimes

 **Keith (2:25 AM):**  
Before, ngl, I used to be skeptical of yours and Lance’s relationship  
But now it’s actually pretty entertaining

 **Pidge (2:27 AM):**  
Yeah, you’re not the first to think that  
I could see why people would think we’re something more, but nah  
We thought about it for a whole two seconds and then some really hot guy on a motorcycle caught my eye on the highway and that was the end of it

 **Keith (2:29 AM):**  
Wow, I actually feel bad for his ego

 **Pidge (2:30 AM):**  
Wtf he started staring too  
What about MY ego??

 **Keith (2:32 AM):**  
Lol  
Must’ve been some guy  
Don’t you have a lecture in a few hours?

 **Pidge (2:33 AM):**  
Allegedly

 **Keith (2:34 AM):**  
Sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow

 **Pidge (2:35 AM):**  
I don’t feel like sleeping

 **Keith (2:36 AM):**  
Come on, I’m trying to be a good influence here

 **Pidge (2:37 AM):**  
Such a gentlemen

 **Keith (2:38 AM):**  
Sweet dreams

 **Pidge (2:40 AM):**  
<3

 **Keith (2:41 AM):**  
<3

-x-x-x-x-

**7:12 AM**

When the front door to the apartment opened, Shiro frowned in question and stuck his head out from the kitchen to see that Keith had just entered. He glanced at the digital clock above the store and hummed in amusement.

“You’re home from work early,” Shiro noted and went back to making breakfast. “Uneventful night?”

“At work, yes.” Keith placed his keys on the hook by the door and shrugged his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack. “I ended up texting Pidge most of the time.”

“Is she still thinking about moving out?”

Keith picked up an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and leaned against the kitchen entryway. “She is, just not sure when. What are you making?”

“French toast. Want some before you go to class?”

“I’m good. It’ll only be an hour. I just came by so that I didn’t have to wait around on campus.” Keith took a bite out of his apple and glanced down at his phone to see if Pidge had messaged him. She typically sent good morning texts around this time, along with a link that directed him to a hilarious five-second video of whatever content she found on a website called Reddit.

“Are you and Katie planning to meet up when Matt and I are gone?”

Keith tried not to react too much at the question and took a small bite out of his apple. “I don’t—I don’t know.”

Shiro looked over his shoulder and smirked. “You’re such a terrible liar.”

After a moment, Keith sighed heavily and hopped on the counter to take a seat. “Fine.” Feigning anything against Shiro was always fruitless. The man could read him like an open book. (Or as Shiro stated, he really was a terrible liar). “I think we are.”

“You think?”

“Not sure yet. I’m letting her call all the shots.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Keith scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m surprised you’re letting her take control because usually, you’re the one who likes to be behind the wheel.”

“Well, maybe so, but… “ Keith scratched the back if his neck sheepishly. “I don’t know. She’s different?”

“Was that a question or a statement?”

“She is,” Keith said softly and lowered his gaze to the floor, idly picking at the stem of the apple. “She’s different.”

Shiro smiled fondly and passed Keith a plate of french toast that he took silently. “Well, if you two do meet, let me know.”

Keith nodded absently. “Will do.”

In the back of Keith’s mind, he made a mental note not say anything to anyone unless Pidge was absolutely fine with it.

* * *

**  
Wednesday - November 8, 2017**

**Pidge (4:10 PM):** **  
** I had no idea Matt had so much shit  
He is literally packing like he’s gonna be moving out  
Or going to war and never coming back  
Which, wouldn’t make a whole lot of sense now that I think about it...

 **Keith (4:14 PM):**  
You never know  
Maybe him and Shiro will go somewhere where they’re not supposed to go and get abducted by aliens

 **Pidge (4:17 PM):**  
Lol really?

 **Keith (4:18 PM):**  
I’ve heard stories  
It’s wild

 **Pidge (4:19 PM):**  
I bet  
Watch them get kidnapped by an evil alien empire that has dominated the universe

 **Keith (4:20 PM):**  
And we don’t have a single clue about it until something weird happens

 **Pidge (4:21 PM):**  
We’ll have to find a way to fly into space and save them

 **Keith (4:22 PM):**  
We’ll each have our own battleships

 **Pidge (4:23 PM):**  
And when we fuse together, we’ll create one big superweapon  
… ok, that was really cheesy

 **Keith (4:24 PM):**  
Lol it sounded pretty cool  
But going by all of that, it looks like the race to space will be a close one

 **Pidge (4:26 PM):**  
Meh, it sounds better blasting off into infinity with someone beside me anyways

 **Keith (4:27 PM):**  
I heard it’s nicer up there  
It’s quieter, calmer

 **Pidge (4:28 PM):**  
Also very pretty and mysterious  
Think we’ll meet aliens?

 **Keith (4:29 PM):**  
Maybe?

 **Pidge (4:30 PM):**  
What if we have to save their planets from the same evil alien empire that took our family?

 **Keith (4:31 PM):**  
Then… I guess we have no choice but to play the heroes

 **Pidge (4:32 PM):**  
You sound SO enthusiastic

 **Keith (4:33 PM):**  
Intergalactic space war sounds like a lot of trouble  
But, if it HAS to be done…

 **Pidge (4:34 PM):**  
You sound so done with it and IT HASN’T EVEN STARTED  
What a great quality for a true hero to have

 **Keith (4:36 PM):**  
As long as I get to blow stuff up, I’ll be happy

 **Pidge (4:37 PM):**  
You are so inspirational, you know that?  
Nothing else can bring a better peace of mind than that attitude

 **Keith (4:38 PM):**  
Well then, what about you?

 **Pidge (4:39 PM):**  
I’ll be everyone’s worst nightmare

 **Keith (4:40 PM):**  
We always gotta watch out for the tiny ones, huh?

 **Pidge (4:41 PM):**  
It’s what makes us so dangerous ♡  
Anyways I gotta start heading over to Allura’s  
She wants to try out this new restaurant in the city but I should be back in time to save you from your boredom at work

 **Keith (4:43 PPM):**  
You are truly my hero

 **Pidge (4:44 PM):**  
Lol the one and only  
Ttty!  <3

 **Keith (4:45 PM):**  
Have fun  <3

-x-x-x-x-

**(6:13 PM)**

“So, I must ask…” Allura leaned across the table, chin resting on her neatly clasped hands with a curious glint in her eyes. “About you and Keith.”

Pidge peeked her head above the large menu she was holding and arched her brow in question. “What about me and Keith?”

“Oh, come on—you’re not really going to pretend that I’m not curious about what’s going on between you two!”

Pidge faintly snorted and took a sip of her water, taking a quick glance at the restaurant they were in. She had really wished Allura informed her that this place would be a fancier than their usual dining hangout. She felt out of place wearing her dress sweater and leggings in the midst of bohemian chic fashion and other lavish trends she didn't have a single clue about.

“Nothing, honestly.” Pidge shrugged. “We’ve just been talking more everyday.”

“Then, what happened after the misunderstanding sexting incident?”

“We talked and buried it. There’s really not much to say.”

“Okay, now I’m _sure_ you’re hiding something.” Allura pouted and crossed her arms. “You give little to vague details when something’s up but you refuse to talk about it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“And you’re quick to deny it.”

Pidge harrumphed and pressed her lips in a tight line. Damn Allura for knowing her a little _too_ well.

“Keith and I are probably going to meet up soon,” Pidge revealed, looking down at the wet napkin she was flicking underneath her drink. “I don’t know how soon, though.”

Allura’s face softened in concern. “Why do you sound worried?”

“Cause’ I am.” Pidge sighed and folded her arms around her waist, sitting all the way back to bring her knees close to her chest. “Because Keith seems way too good to be true for me…”

They weren’t physically hundreds of miles apart, but their short distance apart still felt like it. They weren’t exactly unfamiliar with each other either, but Keith was still a stranger—in a way—and it was enough for Pidge to carry some doubts.

“Maybe he just sounds too good to be true because you’ve never experienced a connection like that before,” Allura offered with a gentle smile.

Pidge scrunched up her nose in disapproval, not entirely convinced.

Allura rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t be like that. This is one of those things a scientific method can’t help you in. Fall for the boy and let him catch you. You two are already in deep with each other and I know _you_ know it.”

The knowledge didn't ease the traces of apprehension and skepticism flooding in Pidge’s veins. She hated being this difficult, but there was something holding her back. She just didn't know what it was yet.

But she will soon.

* * *

**  
Thursday - November 9, 2017**

**Pidge (7:40 PM):** **  
** SO  
GUESS WHAT

 **Keith (7:42 PM):**  
What?

 **Pidge (7:43 PM):**  
I may have found a place

 **Keith (7:44 PM):**  
Holy shit seriously?

 **Pidge (7:45 PM):**  
YUPP  
The neighborhood is decent and the building was nice enough  
I don’t mind it  
Plus, it’s pet friendly so I can adopt a dog if I wanted to!  
Or a cat  
Or an iguana  
Who knows  
I’m just excited

 **Keith (7:50 PM):**  
Congratulations!  
Did you tell Matt yet?

 **Pidge (7:51 PM):**  
Nope  
You’re the only person I’m talking to about this  
Well, I got to tell my mom soon, if, you know  
I actually do move out

 **Keith (7:55 PM):**  
Why aren’t you telling the others yet?  
Wait, are you changing your mind?

 **Pidge (7:56 PM):**  
Look at you, calling our mutual friends “others”  
That’s progress  
But the reason why I’m not sure if I want to move out anymore is cause of my mom…  
I keep thinking about that conversation we had the other day and, idk  
Would it really be okay for me to leave her after the whole family drama?  
I know my mom. She’ll say it’s fine and not to worry about her

 **Keith (8:01 PM):**  
But you’re worried

 **Pidge (8:02 PM):**  
Very  
And it just doesn’t feel right. You know?

 **Keith (8:04 PM):**  
I get it  
Don’t do it if your heart isn’t in it  
Moving into your first apartment may sound fun and all, but trust me, the stress can get to you  
It got to Shiro and I was just annoyed half the time when we moved  
It paid off in the end, but w/ a price obviously  
And you don’t need your guilty conscience to keep feeding your guilt  
So, don’t do it

 **Pidge (8:10 PM):**  
Look at you giving me free therapy lessons and all

 **Keith (8:12 PM):**  
I’m just a basic guy giving basic advice  
But if you’re gonna call me a therapist, I’m going to charge you next time

 **Pidge (8:14 PM):**  
OH WTH  
I never charged you when I read your future from before

 **Keith (8:16 PM):**  
Then you should’ve charged me  
Not my fault you didn’t

 **Pidge (8:17 PM):**  
I was giving you the 5 finger discount

 **Keith (8:19 PM):**  
… doesn’t that phrase only make sense if you’re physically robbing a store?

 **Pidge (8:21 PM):**  
I know what I said

 **Keith (8:22 PM):**  
I’m pretty sure you don’t

 **Pidge (8:23 PM):**  
LET ME LIVE

 **Keith (8:24 PM):**  
Lol but it’s so much more fun teasing you

 **Pidge (8:25 PM):**  
How will I ever continue to put up with you?

 **Keith (8:26 PM):**  
I guess we’ll need to keep in touch in order for you to find out

 **Pidge (8:28 PM):**  
Sighs  
I hate that we missed out on seeing each other at Lance’s Halloween party  
It would’ve been cool for us to meet with our costumes on and all

 **Keith (8:31 PM):**  
Yeah, but I think meeting without an audience will go a lot better

 **Pidge (8:32 PM):** **  
** What do you mean?

 **Keith (8:33 PM):** **  
** Everyone was waiting in the front for you to return to the party  
And they were planning on following you until we found each other to witness our first meeting

 **Pidge (8:35 PM):**  
Omg  
No freakin’ way  
Were they really THAT eager to see us meet??

 **Keith (8:36 PM):**  
Eager is an understatement  
Allura had her camera phone ready  
She didn’t think I noticed but I did

 **Pidge (8:37 PM):**  
Ugh, ofc  
Cause why tf not

 **Keith (8:39 PM):**  
Ha  
But, it does suck  
It would’ve been really nice to finally see you

 **Pidge (8:40 PM):**  
Technically, you did, through a selfie  
Not the best selfie in the world, but one nonetheless

 **Keith (8:42 PM):**  
I told you, you looked great  
You know, from what I could tell

 **Pidge (8:44 PM):** **  
** Oh  
That’s not what I meant, but, thanks...  
Are you blushing right now?

 **Keith (8:44 PM):**  
No

 **Pidge (8:45 PM):**  
You’re such a liar  
You replied way too damn fast  
I could see right through you w/o actually needing to actually look at you

 **Keith (8:46 PM):**  
I could say the same thing about you

 **Pidge (8:48 PM):**  
WELL… I guess that’s just what we do to each other

 **Keith (8:50 PM):**  
You still don’t know what I look like

 **Pidge (8:51 PM):**  
Technically, neither do you  
Face-wise

 **Keith (8:52 PM):**  
So, does that mean I'm technically still in the “can’t see each other until we meet” game?

 **Pidge (8:54 PM):**  
You’re pretty damn close at crossing the borderline, but yes, you technically are

 **Keith (8:56 PM):**  
I can even it up to make it fair

 **Pidge (8:57 PM):** **  
** What do you  
Oh wait  
Are you gonna send a picture of yourself??

 **Keith (8:57 PM):** **  
** If you want me to

 **Pidge (8:58 PM):**  
Don’t tell me that  
You know I’m not gonna say no!  
Unless it’s a dick pic  
Then it’s a definite no and you’d officially be banished from my life

 **Keith (9:00 PM):**  
It’s not a dick pic

 **Pidge (9:01 PM):**  
Then, proceed

 **Keith (9:03 PM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
Not as good as yours, but here it is

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (9:13PM):**  
Alright, idk if you’re giving me the silent treatment as payback for ignoring you or what, but if you are… then I deserve it

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (9:21PM):**  
Pidge?

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (9:30 PM):**  
Ok, now I’m SURE this is payback  
Unless you really have nothing nice to say...

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (9:05 PM):**  
[Sent Screenshot]  
There’s no way that’s Keith

 **Allura (9:06 PM):**  
!!!  
Did he just send that to you?!

 **Pidge (9:07 PM):**  
Omfg I knew that couldn’t be him  
That is NOT the body of someone who  
Idk  
IDK  
IT’S NOT KEITH

 **Allura (9:08 PM):**  
But it IS him

 **Pidge (9:09 PM):**  
Oh what the hell where have YOU and EVERYONE been hiding him??!!

 **Allura (9:10 PM):**  
My God  
Your reaction is priceless  
It’s even better than what I imagined  
But, his face isn’t in the picture?

 **Pidge (9:13 PM):**  
No we’re not showing our faces until we meet  
That’s what we’ve agreed on  
And no, we won’t be seeing each other at the airport to drop off Mat and Shiro tomorrow  
He got accidentally scheduled to work tomorrow and there’s no manager available to cover his shift and he wasn’t going to leave you to be in charge alone

 **Allura (9:14 PM):**  
Setting out on the anonymity foreplay, are we?  
Also, he’s sweet, which is why I gave him Sunday and Wednesday off

 **Pidge (9:15 PM):**  
IT’S NOT LIKE THAT  
HE JUST  
Felt it was unfair he got to see a picture of me and decided to make it fair by sending me a selfie

 **Allura (9:16 PM):** **  
** Of his body  
Oh he definitely planned this

 **Pidge (9:17 PM):**  
???

 **Allura (9:18 PM):**  
Oh come on, don’t be dense  
It’s nighttime, and that picture was taken when the sun was still out  
Not to mention he’s wearing form-fitting workout clothes so you could see a good amount of his muscles underneath them  
What a show off you two are

 **Pidge (9:20 PM):**  
I was not showing off when I sent him a picture of me in my costume

 **Allura (9:21 PM):**  
Not even a little bit? You had your hand behind you pulling back your skirt to show off more of your legs

 **Pidge (9:22 PM):**  
I came to you so you could help me out with an acceptable response that doesn’t make me sound like a melting mess  
Not to call me out

 **Allura (9:23 PM):**  
Wait, you haven’t responded?  
ANSWER him!!  
That poor boy is probably silently begging for someone to put him out of his misery since he’s waiting for you to text him back

 **Pidge (9:25 PM):**  
What about MY misery?!?!  
HE’S HOT

 **Allura (9:27 PM):**  
Right  
You find out the anonymous guy you have been texting this whole time is a real life hottie  
A tragedy

 **Pidge (9:29 PM):**  
NOT HELPING

 **Allura (9:30 PM):**  
ANSWER HIM ALREADY

 **Pidge (9:31 PM):**  
-inserts sad crying emoji-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (9:32 PM):**  
How long did you stare at my pic before you looked away?

 **Keith (9:36 PM):**  
Uh  
Is this a trick question?

 **Pidge (9:38 PM):**  
Answer me honestly

 **Keith (9:39 PM):**  
I feel like I’m walking into a trap…

 **Pidge (9:40 PM):**  
I’m not that type of girl  
Well  
I like pulling pranks but not pulling strings on people’s emotions

 **Keith (9:42 PM):**  
Right  
Then, I’m not sure really  
It was more of an on and off thing  
I initially thought you hadn’t meant to send me that and deleted it, but then after a bit I realized that you did and when I went to send you a text, the picture was still there cause it was the last thing you sent and, yeah  
I was pretty convinced I was catfished until I noticed Lance’s man-purse behind you on his drawer or something

 **Pidge (9:50 PM):**  
So… awhile?

 **Keith (9:51 PM):**  
A little bit  
Yeah  
Idk how to elaborate more w/o me sounding like one of “those” guys

 **Pidge (9:52 PM):**  
You’re not one of those guys  
We talked the other night and told me what you thought, remember?

 **Keith (9:53 PM):**  
Of course I do  
Why are you asking?

 **Pidge (9:54 PM):**  
I’m having a hard time believing someone with your body finds mine attractive  
Oh my god I sound like one of “those” freakin’ low self-esteemed guys  
I take back what I said  
Please ignore that  
All of that  
Please  
I beg

 **Keith (9:57 PM):**  
Now you know how I felt

 **Pidge (9:58 PM):**  
Once again, I’m having a hard time believing that  
Have you seen yourself???

 **Keith (9:59 PM):**  
Everyday

 **Pidge (10:00 PM):**  
Alright you sarcastic jerk

 **Keith (10:01 PM):**  
Lol what? I’m just flattered  
Which you should be too  
You know me, I’m an honest person  
I’m terrible at lying

 **Pidge (10:03 PM):**  
Don’t tell me how I should feel

 **Keith (10:04 PM):**  
Never  
Still looking at my picture?

 **Pidge (10:05 PM):**  
Are you still looking at mine?

 **Keith (10:06 PM):**  
Now I am

 **Pidge (10:07 PM):**  
I thought you deleted it

 **Keith (10:08 PM):**  
It was still in the conversation when I scrolled all the way up

 **Pidge (10:09 PM):**  
Oh, right

 **Keith (10:10 PM):**  
Yeah

 **Pidge (10:12 PM):**  
Ok, so, now we have each other’s pictures

 **Keith (10:13 PM):**  
Yes

 **Pidge (10:14 PM):**  
But our faces aren’t showing

 **Keith (10:15 PM):**  
Correct

 **Pidge (10:16 PM):**  
… this is weird  
I’m being so fucking weird  
I s2g I’m not usually like this

 **Keith (10:18 PM):**  
I’m taking that as a good thing

 **Pidge (10:19 PM):**  
???

 **Keith (10:21 PM):**  
If I didn’t have any effect on you, I’d be concerned

 **Pidge (10:22 PM):**  
I think I should go to sleep right now before I literally combust from the rest of your smooth talk

 **Keith (10:23 PM):**  
I’m just being honest and that’s all I’ll ever be with you

 **Pidge (10:24 PM):**  
Ok, yeah  
Pidge, out -inserts salute emoji-

 **Keith (10:26 PM):**  
Lol  
If you wake up and can’t fall back asleep, you know how to reach me

 **Pidge (10:27 PM):**  
I will keep that in mind

 **Keith (10:28 PM):**  
<3

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (10:40 PM):**  
<3

* * *

**  
Friday - November 10, 2017**

**Allura (11:17 AM):** **  
** Good morning -inserts sun emoji-  
How did it go last night?

 **Pidge (11:20 AM):**  
I didn’t sleep a fucking wink

 **Allura (11:22 AM):**  
That could either be really good or really bad  
What happened?

 **Pidge (11:24 AM):**  
I said goodnight and didn’t go to bed

 **Allura (11:25 AM):**  
…  
You didn’t

 **Pidge (11:26 AM):**  
I did

 **Allura (11:27 AM):**  
Sighs  
What are we going to do with you?

 **Pidge (11:29 AM):**  
We can discuss that tomorrow  
Gotta help Matt finish packing for his trip

 **Allura (11:31 AM):**  
Tell him I said to have a lovely time!

 **Pidge (11:33 AM):**  
Will do!

-x-x-x-x-

“Did you pick up another textbook?”

“Yes,” Pidge gruffed out, trying to balance the stack of textbooks already in her hands. “My fingers are cramping.”

“Hmm…” Matt tried closing up his suitcase, but the zipper wouldn’t budge. “You standing on top is not even doing anything.” He scratched his head. “Jeez, how much do you even weigh? Like fifty pounds?”

“I don’t know—we don’t have a scale around here.”

“Try jumping.”

“I am _not_ jumping with these books in my hands.” Pidge stepped down from the bulging luggage and dropped the textbooks on the couch. “Why don’t _you_ get up on here while I try closing it?”

“We already tried that and you complained about me having a lot of shit packed in there.”

“You _do_ have a lot of shit in here!”

“I know!” Matt snapped his fingers like he suddenly sprung up a brilliant idea. “What if you cannonball on top of it?”

“You two are still terrible at this after all this time and you still leave this door opened during the day,” a new voice interrupted at the door, followed up with a chuckle. “Some things never change with you two.”

“Shiro!” Pidge happily greeted and ran over to give him a tight hug. “It’s been awhile!”

“It has.” Shiro smiled and hugged back with as much affection.

“You’re early.” Pidge noted and glanced down at her watch when she pulled away. “Whoa, you’re super early.”

“I knew Matt would have trouble packing his belongings, so I’m here to help,” Shiro explained and ruffled Matt’s head. “He never learns.”

“Whatever,” Matt muttered and noticed Shiro’s personal luggages behind him. “How’d you get here with your stuff? Where’s Keith?”

“I came here using Lyft and Keith’s at work. He had an early shift.” Shiro raised up a medium-sized brown bag he had been carrying and handed it to Pidge. “This is from him, by the way.”

She blinked owlishly between Shiro and the bag. “Huh?”

Shiro grinned wider. “Keith bought you something.”

“He… bought me something?” Pidge tentatively took the brown bag and stared at it. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out, genius,” Matt teased and fist-bumped her shoulder. “I’m gonna go help Shiro load his stuff in the car and then we’ll be in mom’s kitchen to eat. Meet us when you’re done opening that.”

Pidge eyed her brother suspiciously. “Do _you_ know what’s in this bag?”

“Why are you being so difficult? Just open it when we leave!”

“Keith said it was for your new space,” Shiro explained and gestured the inside of the guest house. “I’m assuming he meant Matt’s place.”

Pidge gasped and looked at the bag with profound interest. Shiro and Matt threw each other knowing smirks.

“Don’t take too long,” Matt said and nudged Pidge on the shoulder, taking her out of her brief stupor. “See ya.”

Pidge didn’t wait for the boys to leave the guest house before she darted into her temporary room and closed the door. She walked towards her bed and settled the bag in the center, feeling the butterflies of anticipation and excitement exploding inside her stomach. Her fingers toyed with the tissue paper sticking out at the top as she took a moment to inhale and exhale slowly, wondering what kind of gift Keith had bought her.

Anxiously biting her bottom lip, Pidge reached inside to take out the present that was wrapped generously in tissue paper and slowly peeled away the layers until it revealed what was underneath.

“Oh my God…” she breathed, chest tightening with warmth. “Keith, you big sap.”

In her hands was a breathtaking snow globe of the galaxy, with an Aries constellation installed inside and a space behind it to place a secondary model.

She smiled and took out her phone, blushing madly.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (2:23 PM):**  
I just got your gift  
Thank you  
This is amazing  
I love it  
Seriously, I do  
It’s perfect

 **Keith (2:30 PM):**  
You’re welcome  
I’m most likely going to pass out as soon as I get home from work  
But, can we talk on the phone tomorrow night?

 **Pidge (2:33 PM):**  
Absolutely

-x-x-x-x-

Pidge tossed her phone somewhere in front of her and flopped back on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily, embracing the snow globe tight against her chest and daydreamed about her and Keith floating around together in space.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (8:02 PM):**  
Are you on the plane yet?

 **Shiro (8:04 PM):**  
I’m about to board.  
I left some money for you in the kitchen.  
Use it wisely.

 **Keith (8:07 PM):**  
I’m not 17  
I won’t be making the same mistakes again  
You don’t need to worry about me, focus on having fun

 **Shiro (8:10 PM):**  
Alright, but don’t hesitate to call me for emergencies, got it?  
I’ll fly back early if I have to.

 **Keith (8:13 PM):**  
It won’t happen, but got it  
Have a safe flight

 **Shiro (8:15 PM):**  
Thanks, I’ll be back soon.

 **Keith (8:17 PM):**  
Take care and text me as soon as you land

 **Shiro (8:19 PM):**  
You got it.  
Matt says to please watch over Katie.

 **Keith (8:21 PM):**  
That’s not something he needs to ask me to do

 **Shiro (8:22 PM):**  
Lol I know, that’s why he didn’t.  
I just wanted to see what you would say.

 **Keith (8:24 PM):**  
… I hate you

 **Shiro (8:25 PM):**  
Love you too  <3

* * *

**  
Saturday - November 11, 2017**

**8:48 PM**

One bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, living room, dining area, and a balcony—all for a price Pidge was capable of handling all on her own.

Plaxum—her realtor—had forwarded her images and a virtual tour of the apartment they visited the other day together in case she wanted to look at them again to make a final decision. Pidge was incredibly grateful Plaxum had taken the time to be genuinely interested in helping her find a place that best suited to her needs and wants. Like she had explained to Keith forever ago, most of the realtors wouldn’t even consider taking her as a serious client (considering her young age and the fact that she may or may not appear a few years younger than that).

… Alright, if she was being completely honest with herself, her short-temper definitely didn’t aide in her attempts to convince them that she was indeed serious about finding a place to live. A few insults and jabs might have come up during the consultations, but it’s not like it was her fault. They were practically asking for it!

She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and sighed. This was definitely a trait of hers Matt had suggested time and time again that she needed to work on.

“Not my fault I take after mom,” she muttered and mindlessly scrolled through the photos of the apartment on her laptop. “We’re just a spitfire duo with an espresso shot of sass.”

“You can definitely say that again, kiddo.”

Pidge’s eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. For a long moment, her bottom lip trembled and she pressed her fingers against her mouth to stop it. Her chest tightened with varying degrees of emotions flooding throughout her body—going from anger, to sadness, bitterness, confusion, and finally, to relief.

Slowly, she stood on her feet and turned around to see her dad standing at the doorway to her bedroom—wearing his usual work clothes and the five-o’clock shadow that expanded more of his beard. With his kind eyes that she had missed seeing everyday, he greeted her with a tired smile.

“Dad…” Pidge swallowed a thick lump in her throat. “What are you—What are you doing here?” Where was Mom? Had she let him in? What was going on?

He took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gripped it with a reassurance that Pidge recognized was a simple gesture he always did when he was about to deliver some big news.

She waited with bated breath, wondering what in the world he had to announce where he felt obligated to come here and personally tell her.

“I…” He paused, his amber orbs flickering with faith and hope. “I’m coming home.”

-x-x-x-x-

**9:34 PM**

It had been awhile since Shiro had left Keith alone, which meant it had been awhile since Keith was able to freely lounge around the apartment in his towel after a nice, hot shower. He didn’t mind being indecent in front of Shiro, but Shiro had been raised in a household where unless you were the only one living in your home, clothes were must no matter what the temperature was outside. Naturally, the unspoken rule was applied here as well, but only if Shiro was present.

With a fresh cold spiked smoothie in his hand, Keith took a seat on the recliner in the living room and picked up his phone from an end table beside him. A smile lit up his face when he saw several texts from Pidge and tapped them open.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (8:02 PM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
I know you’re out on your run and won’t see this until way later, but LOOK!! That show we were talking about just dropped a new season on Netflix. WE GOTTA GET ON IT ASAP

 **Pidge (8:13 PM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
Look at this dog  
Bae Bae is smiling like he just didn’t chew up one of Matt’s favorite magazines smh

 **Pidge (8:29 PM):**  
[Sent Screenshot]  
I can’t believe Spotify has an entire library of “space music”  
I’m gonna check it out

 **Pidge (8:35 PM):**  
[Sent Screenshot]  
Space techno actually bops  
Who the hell would’ve known

-x-x-x-x-

Adoration bloomed inside Keith’s chest as he chuckled. Pidge could be so silly sometimes and he found it endearing in every way.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (9:42 PM):**  
I just got out the shower  
We could watch that show tonight if you want

-x-x-x-x-

It wasn’t long before he received a reply, but it was one that had him raising his eyebrows and frowning in concern.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (9:45 PM):**  
Could we talk first?  
I need to talk to you about something

-x-x-x-x-

Keith’s fingers were already typing away on his phone before his mind could command him to.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (9:46 PM):**  
Yes of course  
Call me when you’re ready

-x-x-x-x-

Not a minute later, his phone rang.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked as soon as he picked up. “What’s going on? Everything alright?”

“Whoa there—where’s the fire?” Pidge laughed. “You sound like you’re ready to fight someone.”

Well, she wasn’t _that_ far off from the truth. “Your text sounded urgent.”

“... My dad came back.”

Keith stared perplexed at the wall beside him. “What? When?”

“About an hour ago,” Pidge answered and sighed. “He’s actually downstairs in the kitchen having a late dinner with Mom.”

“That sounds… odd.”

“It is. He just showed up out of nowhere!”

“Did he explain why?”

Pidge exhaled heavily through her nose and began pacing around her room. “He said him and mom have been talking a lot over the past week and decided to work things out together in an… appropriate manner, as he says.” She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Now I’m wondering why they didn’t think to do that sooner. You know, before they freakin’ decided their divorce and shit. I was about to lose my mind after that, I swear.”

Keith hummed in agreement. “Maybe they needed that separation to think things through on their own. It happens to some couples.”

Pidge gripped the phone tight and wistfully looked down at the floor. “I just thought my parents were stronger than that…”

Keith was aware that Pidge had viewed her parents as the ultimate wife-husband duo. They were the perfect definition of love in her eyes. She had never said it, but he knew that their relationship was something she hoped to have with someone else one day.

But since they’ve had a few fights and separated because of it, well...

“The fact that they came back together is proof that they love each other enough to give their marriage another shot,” Keith pointed out. “It sucks that it had to come to that, but, at least they’ve realized it now instead of a year or two down the road.”

“I don’t know.” Pidge sighed and perched herself on her window seat. “A part of me is still upset at Dad for even leaving in the first place. He should’ve stayed and fought to stay by my mom’s side, but, the other part of me understands why since Mom can be so damn difficult at times. When she gets upset, it’s like she has tunnel vision, and it can be too much for any of us sometimes. My dad is usually the calmer one and he doesn’t like trouble, so he avoids it as much as possible.” She rested her head against the glass window, eyes looking up at the glowing moon through the tree branches. “To be completely honest, I think my mom drove my dad out, and I think she knew that and that’s why she went out her way to get him back.”

“She did?”

“Yup. Dad tried to avoid explaining that bit, but I managed to get it out of him.” Pidge brought her knees close to her chest and sighed for what felt like the billionth time. “I want to be happy for them, I really do, but I know I’m going to feel like I’m constantly standing on the edge when I’m around them for a little while. I’m already imagining all the worst case scenarios in my head and I don’t feel like dealing with that much anxiety in my own home. I’ve got enough going on around me as it is. I need some kind of peace in my life when I come home after a long day, you know?”

Keith listened intently to her words, his beer forgotten on the table. He pushed himself onto his feet and walked over to his window to stare up at the night sky.

“So, what are you gonna do?” he asked. “Do you still want to stay or move out?”

“I don’t know—what should I do?”

“Whatever you think you need to do for yourself. Besides,” he smirked, “you don’t like being told what to do.”

“I don’t, but in this case, I honestly have no idea what to do…” She glanced over to her laptop screen, which still had the apartment pictures on display. “I don’t know if I should stay or if I should… go.”

“You don’t have to give yourself an answer right this second. Take a few days to think about it. It’ll come to you. There’s no wrong answer here.”

Logically, Pidge knew he was right, but her guilt didn’t. A part of her knew that at the end of the day, her parents’ problems weren’t her own. Even if she so badly wanted to be the safety bridge that connected them together, she shouldn’t burden herself. She had learned the hard way that carrying that much weight on her shoulders resulted in a lot of mental damage.

“My head hurts,” she groaned and rubbed her temples. “This is too much for me. I need a break.”

“Well, if you don’t feel like sleeping, maybe we can binge watch that show you were texting me about.”

“Really? You’d still want to watch it with me after listening to me rant about my family drama?”

“I can’t think of anyone better to stay up all night with.”

Instead of Pidge calling Keith out on his smooth talk like she normally would, she smiled softly and blushed. He somehow always knew how to make her insides melt, or maybe since it was Keith that she couldn’t help but feel naturally weak.

“Okay then,” she said and slipped on her shoes. “Let me just grab some stuff so that I can settle in Matt’s place for the night. I’ll call you back once I’m ready.”

“No problem. I’ll be here waiting.”

“Sweet. Talk to you in a few!”

As soon as Pidge hung up, Keith made quick work to rush into his room to find some loose pants and shirt. Once he got them on, he dashed back to the living room, hopped over the couch, and returned to his seat. He swiped the remote from the coffee table and swiveled the recliner around and turned on the television.

The moment he got the Netflix platform pulled up on the screen, his phone rang. Nothing could’ve stopped the dopey smile that made its way to his face when he saw Pidge’s name blinking back at him.

He cleared his throat and answered on the third ring, forcing his tone to stay as neutral as possible. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Pidge greeted over the line enthusiastically. “I’m excited to watch this. You ready?”

And just like that, Keith’s cool facade slipped completely. He allowed the blush and idiotic smile back on his face and relaxed in his seat to prepare for the long night ahead of him.

“Ready whenever you are.”

“Cool. Let’s hit it in 3… 2… 1…”

He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but for some reason, he was certain he could feel Pidge’s warmth  through the phone as they both pressed play.

* * *

**  
Sunday - November 12, 2017**

**Pidge (3:34 PM):** **  
** Hey  
Do you remember how a few weeks ago, you had asked me if I believed in love?

 **Hunk (3:37 PM):**  
Yes  
You responded with, and I quote, “ That’s debatable” and a “¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”  
Wait why are you asking?  
OMG  
HOLD UP  
DO YOU LOVE KEITH??!?!

 **Pidge (3:40 PM):**  
No  
But, I think I could  
I can see myself falling for him  
Completely  
No matter what he looks like

 **Hunk (3:43 PM):**  
ASDFGHJKL  
YOU SOUND LIKE YOU’RE ON THE RIGHT ROAD TO TRUE LOVE  
I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 **Pidge (3:45 PM):**  
Thank you  <3  
I feel happy  
I AM happy

 **Hunk (3:46 PM):**  
You deserve it  <3  
Do you mind me asking what made you come to this amazing conclusion?

 **Pidge (3:49 PM):**  
Would you believe me if I said it was last night when we pulled an all nighter to watch a show?

 **Hunk (3:51 PM):**  
Girl you better call me right now and explain everything

 **Pidge (3:52 PM):**  
Lol ok!

_(PIDGE calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 47 minutes 08 seconds)_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (5:03 PM):**  
Thank you

 **Lance (5:05 PM):**  
For what?  
Wait, what did I do?  
Did you mean to text me???

 **Keith (5:08 PM):**  
Yes

 **Lance (5:12 PM):**  
Then what  
OOOOHHHHHHHH  
Pidge? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Keith (5:17 PM):**  
Yes

 **Lance (5:20 PM):**  
You are very welcome sir  
Now you owe me

 **Keith (5:23 PM):**  
Within reason

 **Lance (5:24 PM):**  
BUT OFC  
Anywho, what’s going on w/ you 2 anyways?

 **Keith (5:26 PM):**  
It’s going good

 **Lance (5:28 PM):**  
You are a man w/ very few words, you know that?  
But it’s ok I’ll just bother you when we come into work on Tuesday  
Since we need to do those group orders together -inserts thumbs up emoji-

 **Keith (5:35 PM):**  
… fuck

 **Lance (5:36 PM):**  
That’s the spirit //jazz hands//

* * *

**  
Monday - November 13, 2017**

**Subject:** RE: Apartment Listings (6:19 PM)  
**From:** Katie Holt  
**To:** Plaxum Whitman from Pacifica Realtors

Hey Plaxum,

I’m thinking about taking the last apartment we checked out. Call me when you get the chance?

Thanks,  
Katie

-x-x-x-x-

_(PLAXUM calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 36 minutes 17 seconds)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will meet next chapter c:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll weren't ready for this.

**Tuesday - November 14, 2017**

**10:10 PM**

Keith had managed to get through the majority of the warehouse orders on his own before Lance found him hiding in the office. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face, hunching over further at his desk and silently hoped that Lance would just sit down and start working quietly.

“Yo!” Lance greeted loudly and entered with a mouthful of jelly beans.

Keith huffed in defeat. _‘That was wishful thinking,’_ he thought bitterly.

Lance took a seat on a spare chair beside Keith and held out the bag he was snacking from. “Want some?”

“No thanks.” Keith scrunched his nose and went back to complete the orders. He could smell the unpleasant scent of artificial sugar coming out of Lance’s mouth.

“You got my pile to do?”

“Right here.” Without looking, Keith picked up a thick folder underneath the desk and handed it to Lance.

“Holy shit.” Lance’s eyes widened as he compared the size of his and Keith’s workload. “What the hell—did you just _fly_ through yours?”

“I didn’t have anyone here to distract me.”

“Sounds boring—it’s a good thing I’m here then.”

Keith rolled his eyes and glared. “I’m trying to leave early since this is the only thing we need to do before we leave our shift tonight.”

“That means we can get in some quality time together.” Lance booted up the laptop in front of him and threw a jelly bean up in the air. He effortlessly caught it in his mouth. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“Since _when?”_

“Since you and Pidge.”

“There is no me and Pidge.”

Lance calmly hummed and moved his eyes down to the table to where Keith phone was. Before Keith could question what the creepy and devious look was on his face for, Lance snatched his phone and rolled under the table.

“Hey— _what the hell!”_ Keith shouted and tried to grab him before he appeared on the other side. “Give me back my phone!”

“In a minute,” Lance said, opening his messaging app and tapping on Pidge’s name. “I need to—GAH!”

Keith had slid across the table and jumped on Lance’s back, effectively bringing them both down to the floor in a heap. They wrestled and scruffed around for a couple minutes until Keith successfully locked Lance in a chokehold.

“Give it back,” Keith demanded, tightening his grip. “Where’s my phone?”

Unable to speak because of the lack of oxygen flowing to his brain, Lance weakly raised Keith’s phone. He desperately patted Keith’s arm, wordlessly begging to be released. Once Keith got his phone back, he let go of Lance and allowed him to drop back on the floor.

Lance wheezed and flopped over, pointing an accusing finger at Keith. “You seriously just tried to kill me!”

“And you were being nosy!” Keith pointed at his phone screen. “Why were you reading mine and Pidge’s messages? And _how?_ I was basically strangling you!”

“Because I felt like it, and I can do this thing call multi-tasking—even when I’m getting my ass handed to me.”

Keith scowled and went back to his seat. “You’re so annoying.”

“And you’re so _boring._ You've got to spice up those texts man.” Lance rolled back on his feet and parked his behind on the table. “I don’t even know what you guys were talking about half the time.”

“The majority of our conversations are now over the phone,” Keith said, unsure why he was even bothering to explain this to Lance.

“So, what do you guys talk about?”

“None of your business, now get your ass off the table and help me finish these orders!”

Lance whined and dragged himself back to his chair. “Party pooper.”

Keith’s left eye twitched in irritation and he gritted his teeth to ground himself. He would not give into Lance’s childish jabs tonight. If he wanted to go home and be on time for his phone date with Pidge, he needed to ignore Lance and get this shit done, with or without Lance’s cooperation.

Set on his plan, Keith resumed his work.

After half an hour of silence, he found it odd that Lance hadn’t asked him anything regarding the orders they were inputting. When he looked over to see what he was doing, all the blood from his face had instantly drained.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (10:58 PM):**  
Hey babe

 **Pidge (11:02 PM):**  
Uh  
Who are you and what did you do to the real Keith?

 **Keith (11:03 PM):**  
That hurt :c  
I just wanted to see what my girl was up to

 **Pidge (11:04 PM):**  
…  
Lance, why do you have Keith’s phone?

 **Keith (11:05 PM):**  
Cause he let me

 **Pidge (11:06 PM):**  
Bullshit, give it back  
And don’t you dare read anything above this message or I s2g you’re gonna regret it

 **Keith (11:07 PM):**  
The only people who are going to regret anything is you 2 if you don’t speed this romance up  
What’s with all the tiptoeing around it’s obv y'all want to bang each other

 **Pidge (11:09 PM):**  
You’re a dead man  
You are sooooooo gonna be a dead man

 **Keith (11:10 PM):**  
I’m ready for you

 **Pidge (11:10 PM):**  
That’s not gonna work on me right now

 **Keith (11:11 PM):**  
Oh come on  
Use this opportunity to tell me what you’ve always wanted to see under Keith’s name  
I gotchu ;)

 **Pidge (11:12 PM):**  
CAN YOU JUST  
GIVE HIS PHONE BACK

 **Keith (11:13 PM):**  
Pidge, I miss you

 **Pidge (11:13 PM):**  
Omfg

 **Keith (11:13 PM):**  
I can’t stop thinking about you

 **Pidge (11:13 PM):**  
HOW IS THIS HELPING ME

 **Keith (11:14 PM):**  
I can’t get you out of my mind

 **Pidge (11:14 PM):**  
Omfg for the love of everything plz stop quoting overused lyrics from a love song

 **Keith (11:15 PM):**  
Have you ever thought about kissing me through the phone?  
I do all the time

 **Pidge (11:15 PM):**  
God I hope you’re not using these cheesy ass lines on Allura

 **Keith (11:16 PM):**  
SPEAKING OF ALLURA  
Does she talk about me?? Like at all??

 **Pidge (11:16 PM):**  
This is so not the time for this shit

 **Keith (11:16 PM):**  
PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE TELL ME

 **Pidge (11:17 PM):**  
GIVE KEITH HIS PHONE BACK

 **Keith (11:17 PM):**  
I just need you to ansuhcihfclILCBREHTE! &Y^!

-x-x-x-x-

“Fucking finally,” Pidge muttered, rolling her eyes. She had been wondering how long it was going to take Keith to realize his phone was being used by Lance.

“Everything okay?” Allura asked, noticing her friend’s distress. The two girls were having a movie night at Allura’s place and were snuggled up on their respective sides of the couch. They had a single huge blanket covering their bodies from the waist down and a bunch of fuzzy pillows around them. Allura had a big bowl of popcorn on her lap while Pidge only had a drinking helmet where she was sipping a strawberry kiwi juice from. “You seem annoyed.”

“Your boyfriend gets on my nerves sometimes.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Lance is not my boyfriend.”

Pidge smirked. “I didn’t even say his name.”

Allura squawked and threw a handful of popcorn at her, which Pidge used the blanket to shield herself from. “You—!”

Pidge laughed and ate some of the popcorn that got stuck on her. “I knew it!”

“Since when?!”

“I don’t know.” Pidge shrugged with a half-lidded teasing smirk. “Last week?”

Allura groaned and dropped her head back over the armrest of the couch. “I’m doomed.”

“For liking Lance? I mean, he’s got some questionable traits, but he’s an overall great guy.”

Allura hummed and sat back up. “I’ll see that for myself over the next few months.”

“That sounds like you’re about to put him to the test, which I am totally here for after the crap he just pulled.”

“What did he do?”

“See for yourself.” Pidge carefully tossed her phone over to Allura. “See what you’re paying him hourly to do.”

Allura scrolled through the texts curiously. As soon as she understood what was going on, she snorted. “As long as they get those orders done tonight.”

“Wow. I never thought you’d be so lax when they mess around this much at work.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on—you were soooooo uptight when we first met!”

“I was not!”

Pidge cleared her throat and straightened out her back. “Katie,” she began, imitating Allura’s accent, “what is it with men? Why are they so difficult to manage? I can’t assign them a single task without something going horribly wrong. It’s outrageous! It’s— _oof!”_ she cried out and rubbed her nose, glancing down to see what had hit her square in the face. “Did you just throw a pillow at me?!”

“And what if I did?” Allura smirked.

“Then I’d have to say…” Pidge took off her drinking hat and carefully placed it on the floor, making a grab for a pillow beside her. “That you’re asking for a brawl to happen.”

Allura hummed in response and reached for a non-fuzzy pillow behind her.

They scrutinized each other with a playful but serious glint in their eyes. The movie they had been watching was completely forgotten in the background as they stared down one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

After a moment, Pidge ended up striking first, and the two girls found themselves in one epic pillow fight that would leave a bunch of feathers and snacks scattered all over Allura’s living room, resulting in one hell of a cleanup.

It was worth it.

* * *

**  
Wednesday - November 15, 2017**

**Pidge (2:12 AM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
Don’t ever get into a pillow fight with Allura unless you want this to be the end result  
  
**Keith (2:14 AM):**  
Holy shit  
Did you two do that??

 **Pidge (2:15 AM):**  
Yes lmao  
It’s why I just came home now  
I was helping her clean up the mess

 **Keith (2:16 AM):**  
Geez, how many pillows did you guys destroy?  
And why are there so many fur strips all over the couch?

 **Pidge (2:17 AM):**  
Those all came from 20 something nice fuzzy pillows  
RIP all of them  
I will never forget their softness

 **Keith (2:18 AM):**  
Who won?

 **Pidge (2:19 AM):**  
… she did

 **Keith (2:20 AM):**  
Lmao

 **Pidge (2:20 AM):**  
She’s insane  
And she’s crazy strong like wth!!!

 **Keith (2:21 AM):**  
Yeah I know  
She beat Lance in an arm wrestling match one time

 **Pidge (2:22 AM):**  
WHAT

 **Keith (2:22 AM):**  
Yupp  
It was hilarious  
She beat him 5/5 and he left with bruises on his hands  
I think he liked it though

 **Pidge (2:24 AM):**  
Freak  
You guys are sooooo productive at work  
SPEAKING of work  
What the hell was that earlier with Lance?

 **Keith (2:26 AM):**  
Ugh  
He was just being nosy as usual  
What else is new

 **Pidge (2:27 AM):** **  
** Why did I even bother asking lol  
Can I call you?

 **Keith (2:27 AM):**  
Please  
I’ve been dying to talk to you all day

 **Pidge (2:28 AM):**  
<3

_(PIDGE calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 5 hours 54 minutes)_

-x-x-x-x-

**11:48 AM**

“My goodness, Katie.” Colleen gasped as Pidge entered the dining room. “Did you even sleep at all last night?”

“A little.” Pidge yawned and slumped down in her usual seat at the table. She could smell something sweet being baked inside the oven. “Oatmeal cookies?”

“Yes! They’ll be ready in ten minutes if you want to have some for breakfast.”

“Of course.” Pidge grinned sleepily and looked around. “Dad left for work already?”

“Mhm. He had an early shift.”

Pidge rubbed her tired eyes and reached for an orange in the middle of the table where the fruit basket was. “I need to talk to you two about something important tonight,” she said as she began peeling off the skin.

“Does it have to do with you finding an apartment?”

Pidge paused her movements and looked up at her mother in shock. “How do—How do you know that?”

“I heard you talking to Keith in the middle of the night when I came down to get a cup of water,” Colleen answered and took a seat beside her. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when I overheard the words “soon” and “excited” I couldn’t help to listen in on some of the conversations.”

Pidge turned her head away guiltily. “Are you mad?”

Colleen took a deep breath. “Not at all.”

“You’re… not?”

“How can I be? I moved out of your grandparents' house when I turned 18.”

“But you and dad…”

“We’ll be fine,” Colleen assured and reached over to take her daughter’s hand. “You don’t need to worry about us.”

Pidge looked skeptical.

“I’m serious.” Colleen squeezed Pidge’s hand in comfort. “Your father and I have been working through our problems like we were supposed to from the beginning. We’re in a much better place now, I promise. Please, focus on your life and go experience new things. If this is something you really want to do, we’ll support you.” Her other hand came forward to gently tuck Pidge’s hair behind her ear. _“Is_ this something you really want to do for yourself?”

As Pidge stared down at their joined hands, her mind ran through all the times her mother had been there for her. She thought about all the days where she would come home upset from being bullied at school and her mother would take her to a kid-friendly boxing gym to take out all her frustrations. She thought about all the nights she had spent crying into her mother’s shoulders whenever her heart got broken and how her mother would hold her until she fell asleep. She thought about all the television shows they would binge-watch together in the guest house, all the family gatherings they’ve ditched together, and all the serious talks they've had that would always bring them closer than before.

For every single one of those instances, Pidge realized that it had shaped her to become the person she was today. It helped her understand the world better, grow to become a strong-minded individual, learn how to keep her head above water, and to stay true to herself no matter what.

As all the memories were pushed to the forefront of Pidge’s mind, she contemplated her mother’s question. It was the same one Keith had asked her last night, and while they had talked about it for over an hour before Pidge finally made a decision, it only took her a couple minutes to think about it this time.

“I want to do this,” she said and looked up at her mother with certainty. “I’m sure.”

Colleen smiled and nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“You think dad will try to convince me to stay?”

“Most likely. I know I’m trying not to.”

Pidge laughed and embraced her. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Colleen said sincerely and kissed the top of Pidge’s head. “I’m so proud of you.”

Pidge giggled and smiled. Despite moving away, she somehow knew in her heart that this move would strengthen their mother-daughter bond in the best way possible.

And that made her insanely happy.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Matt (8:08 PM)**  
So, mom called me earlier  
You’re actually moving out?

 **Pidge (8:10 PM):**  
Yupp!  
Just had the talk with the parents  
Dad was very hesitant, but he eventually came on board with it  
“Eventually” being about three hours long...

 **Matt (8:14 PM):**  
It would’ve been nice for you to tell me what was going on…

 **Pidge (8:16 PM):**  
I know I know  
And I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner  
But I legit only decided to do this for real about 2 days ago

 **Matt (8:20 PM):**  
Haven’t you been looking at apartments for months now tho?

 **Pidge (8:22 PM):**  
Yes but I never found anything until recently

 **Matt (8:23 PM):**  
Oh

 **Pidge (8:24 PM):**    
Be happy for me, please?   
Your support will mean a lot to me

 **Matt (8:25 PM):**  
Sighs  
I’m losing my best friend here

 **Pidge (8:26 PM):**  
Shiro*** is your best friend

 **Matt (8:26 PM):**  
You both are

 **Pidge (8:27 PM):**  
It’s not like I’m moving to another city  
I’ll be real close  
So you can bother me whenever  
I promise  
You’ll have a spare key and everything

 **Matt (8:30 PM):**  
Ha, okay  
I’ll hold you to that

 **Pidge (8:31 PM):**  
… you’re gonna make me regret saying that, aren’t you?

 **Matt (8:32 PM):**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Only one way to find out

 **Pidge (8:33 PM):**  
Wtf  
SO YOU WEREN’T UPSET WITH ME  
I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **Matt (8:34 PM):**  
-inserts face with stuck-out tongue emoji-

 **Pidge (8:35 PM):**  
Damn. You.

 **Matt (8:36 PM):**  
That’s not nice :c

 **Pidge (8:37 PM):**  
I hope you freeze your ass off

 **Matt (8:38 PM):**  
Don’t break your promise now

 **Pidge (8:39 PM):**  
Eat ass

 **Matt (8:40 PM):**  
Trying to

 **Pidge (8:40 PM):**  
EW  
EEWWWWWW  
I DIDN’T NEED TO KN OW TTHAT  
GROSS!!!!

 **Matt (8:41 PM):**  
LMAO  
Have you submitted your applications?

 **Pidge (8:42 PM):**  
Yupp  
I did that yesterday  
So now I wait to see if the tenant will either accept or reject me  
And btw it was just one

 **Matt (8:44 PM):**  
One? That’s all you found?

 **Pidge (8:45 PM):**  
It’s the only apartment so far that I’ve seen and ACTUALLY like

 **Matt (8:46 PM):**  
Where is it?

 **Pidge (8:47 PM):**  
Not too far from our house  
Hang on actually my realtor just called me and I accidentally sent her to voicemail  
Whoops

 **Matt (8:47 PM):**  
That’s fine  
I have to go anyway  
Shiro and I are about to go out for a late dinner

 **Pidge (8:48 PM):**  
Have fun!!

 **Matt (8:49 PM):**  
Thanks!  
And good luck!  
  
**Pidge (8:50 PM):**  
-inserts thumbs-up emoticon-

-x-x-x-x-

_(calling PLAXUM…)_

_(CALL CONNECTED TO: PLAXUM)_

_(CALL ENDED: 24 minutes 29 seconds)_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (9:15 PM):**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KEITH  
KEEEEEEEEEEEIIIITH!!!  
I GOT IT!!!!!  
I GOT THE APARTMENT!!!!!!!!!!  
CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN  
AAAHHHHHHHHHH  
HOLY SHIT  
IT  
S  
HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**  
Thursday - November 16, 2017**

**1:12 AM**

“Oh shit,” Keith breathed as soon as he read Pidge’s text message. “She got it.”

“Got what?” Lance looked up from the clipboard he was writing on. “And who?”

“Uh, I’m going on break. I’ll be back when the delivery truck comes.” Keith shoved his own clipboard into Lance’s hands and began jogging down the aisle. “See ya later!”

He didn’t give Lance much of a chance to speak before he quickly rounded the corner and promptly exited the building. He knew Lance was going to chew him out later for leaving in the middle of random inventory checks, but he could deal with that later. Right now, he was too excited to care.

He found an empty lot in between the warehouses with a few giant crates scattered about. After making sure there was nobody around to bother him, he perched himself on top of one of the crates and called Pidge.

She picked up in the middle of the first ring. _“KEITH!”_

“Hey!” he greeted eagerly. “You got it? The apartment?”

 _“Locked and loaded!”_ Pidge squealed. _“Ok, well, not yet. I have to go to the office tomorrow to sign the lease and everything, but yeah—it’s happening! I can’t believe it!_

Keith laughed at her enthusiasm. “That’s great. I’m really happy for you.”

_“I’m fucking stoked too. After months of not finding a damn thing, I have finally reached a breakthrough.”_

“Are you planning on doing anything special?”

_“Uh, I haven’t thought about that actually. Should I?”_

Keith shrugged. “Up to you. I know some people like to throw a housewarming party with their friends to celebrate.”

_“Yeah, no. That sounds like a lot of work. I’m good. If anything, I’ll keep it small. Nothing crazy.”_

He smirked. “Smart.”

_“Right? By the way, isn’t it too early for you to be on break? Or is it another slow night?”_

“I’m taking an early break tonight. I don’t mind.” He pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder and laid down, crossing his arms behind his head and letting his legs dangle off the edge of the crate. “Did you tell your parents about the good news?”

_“Not yet, actually. I wanted to tell them together, but my mom had some things to take care of with my grandma tonight so I’ll tell them tomorrow. You’re the only one that knows.”_

“Hm… how corny would I sound if I said that hearing that made me feel special?”

_“Super corny, but, I don’t mind if it’s coming from you.”_

Keith smiled brightly up at the night sky. “Now you’re the corny one.”

_“I blame you.”_

“And I’m more than okay with that. What are you up to?”

_“I’m looking up bedroom sets in the guest house. The sooner I start looking, the better. I’m not trying to sleep on the cold ass floor in the middle of November.”_

“It’s actually not that bad outside.”

He could hear Pidge shuffling around and opening a window. _“Oh, snap—it feels nice. It’s breezy tonight.”_

“Told you.”

_“I hope it’s like this when I make my friends help me move my stuff to my new place.”_

“Do you need an extra set of hands to help?”

_“Didn’t we agree that we’d officially meet at my place once I have everything settled?”_

Keith pouted. He remembered they did last night, but… “That could be forever.”

_“No, it won’t. If I have meeting you as an incentive, I promise not to take a thousand years—hence me looking up some stuff now before I’ve even signed my lease. You’re not about to walk into my apartment with it looking like a mess.”_

“Hmm… that was super corny.”

Pidge harrumphed. _“You know what pretty boy—”_

“You don’t know what I look like.”

_“I know what 90% of you looks like. Sort of, but that’s beside the point!”_

Keith laughed. “I can’t wait to see you too.”

He could imagine Pidge was probably twirling a dainty finger in her wavy hair, looking bashfully down at her lap. He could imagine her thin legs tucked underneath her and a blanket around her shoulders since he knew she tended to get cold easily but hated wearing long pants. They were too restrictive, and that’s why she preferred lounging around in a pair of loose shorts.

 _“Soon,”_ Pidge suddenly said, tearing Keith away from his thoughts. _“We’ll see each other soon. I promise.”_

Keith grinned wide. “Yeah.”

He couldn’t wait for that day to arrive.

-x-x-x-x-

**NEW GROUP CHAT**

_(PIDGE added ALLURA, HUNK, and LANCE…)_

**Hunk (3:43 PM):** **  
** Alright  
How many group chats do we really need?  
There’s only so many of us

 **Pidge (3:44 PM):**  
I needed one with you guys but w/o Keith  
Since you know, Lance added him in the other one

 **Lance (3:46 PM):**  
Ohohoho  
Are we about to get some juicy details?

 **Pidge (3:47 PM):**  
The juiciest  
You ready?  
I’m moving into my new apartment next Friday and I need some bodies to help me move my shit over

 **Allura (3:50 PM):**  
OMG  
YOU GOT IT?

 **Hunk (3:50 PM):**  
SERIOUSLY?!?!?

 **Lance (3:50 PM):**  
WHOA WAIT  
FOR REAL?

 **Pidge (3:51 PM):**  
I DID I DID  
AND YES  
IT’S FOR REAL

 **Allura (3:52 PM):**  
How exciting!!!

 **Pidge (3:52 PM):**  
I KNOW  
And it’s not too far from my house so it’s perfect  
I’ll still be close to all of you

 **Hunk (3:53 PM):**  
I will for sure be there to help  
I’ll bring over leftovers from my Thanksgiving dinner too

 **Lance (3:54 PM):**  
SAME HERE  
I’ll need an all-day workout to burn off my food babies  
And I’ll pretty much do anything to not shop on black friday with my family

 **Allura (3:55 PM):**  
Count me in!  
I can take the day off from work to help you out

 **Pidge (3:56 PM):**  
You guys are the best  <3

 **Hunk (3:57 PM):**  
Cuz we’re free labor?

 **Pidge (3:57 PM):**  
:D

 **Lance (3:58 PM):**  
Ro0d

 **Pidge (3:58 PM):**  
Ya’ll love me anyways  
I’ll drop the dets in here later

 **Allura (3:59 PM):**  
Wait, does Keith not know you’re moving yet?

 **Pidge (4:00 PM):**  
Oh he does, but  
We agreed to meet after I’ve settled in and everything

 **Lance (4:01 PM):**  
Ooohhh I see what’s happening here  
I know what you’re preparing for ;)

 **Pidge (4:02 PM):**  
Get your mind out of the gutter  
Nothing like that has been planned

 **Lance (4:03 PM):**  
So you’re saying you don’t want to get freaky with Keith?

_(LANCE left GROUP CHAT)_

**Hunk (4:04 PM):** **  
** Pidge, did you just kick him out???

 **Pidge (4:05 PM):**  
We’ll make do w/o him

 **Allura (4:06 PM):**  
-inserts three laughing emojis-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Lance (4:07 PM):** **  
** HEY

 **Pidge (4:08 PM):**  
No

 **Lance (4:08 PM):**  
:c

-x-x-x-x-

 **Shiro (6:12 PM):**  
Hey  
I tried calling you, but I’m guessing you’re at work?

 **Keith (6:18 PM):**  
Sorry I just got here  
What’s up?

 **Shiro (6:19 PM):**  
Everything alright?

 **Keith (6:20 PM):**  
Everything’s good here  
I’ve just been working and going to school  
How’s Toronto?

 **Shiro (6:22 PM):**  
Would you believe me if I said I miss living in the desert?

 **Keith (6:23 PM):**  
Lmao that cold?

 **Shiro (6:23 PM):**  
It’s ridiculously cold  
I heard from Matt that Pidge is moving to an apartment next week  
Was that what the present you got her was for?

 **Keith (6:26 PM):**  
Yeah

 **Shiro (6:27 PM):**  
Aw  
Secret romantic

 **Keith (6:28 PM):**  
I’m not

 **Shiro (6:28 PM):**  
… really?  
  
**Keith (6:29 PM):**  
Ok fine  
But only because it’s Pidge

 **Shiro (6:29 PM):**  
I’m surprised you didn’t tell her about the vacant apartment across from us

 **Keith (6:30 PM):**  
What  
It’s vacant??

 **Shiro (6:31 PM):**  
Yes  
It has been for a couple months

 **Keith (6:32 PM):**  
You sure?  
I saw some lady go in there earlier with some bags  
They looked like grocery bags

 **Shiro (6:34 PM):**  
Oh, maybe someone already rented it out beforehand  
If I had known Pidge was looking for an apartment, you could’ve let her know about that one

 **Keith (6:37 PM):**  
Wouldn’t it have been too much for her?  
She doesn’t have roommates and I don’t think she’s planning on getting one

 **Shiro (6:39 PM):**  
Hm, good point  
Anyway, I’ll let you go so that you can start your shift  
Call me if you need anything  
Night!

 **Keith (6:41 PM):**  
Goodnight  
And stay warm

-x-x-x-x-

**10:44 PM**

“Do you have anything planned for Thanksgiving?” Pidge asked, dumping a bag of freshly microwaved popcorn into a large bowl.

_“Hm, no. Shiro and I don’t really celebrate it, actually. Well, we’ll eat the turkey, but that’s about it.”_

Pidge chuckled and sprinkled salt over the popcorn. “That’s pretty much the extent on how everyone in America celebrates it. Then a few hours later, everybody is rushing to the mall cause’ of Black Friday.” She picked up the bowl and walked out of the kitchen to sprawl out on the couch in the living room. Her parents were out on a date night, which meant she had the whole house to herself. “Do you work that day?”

_“Now I do. Allura explained that she was going to be helping you move into your new place and needed someone to cover for her, but that she’ll give me the following Monday and Wednesday off without deducting my pay, so, I’m definitely not mad about it.”_

“The perks of knowing the boss lady.” Pidge smirked and tossed a piece of popcorn in the air, catching it successfully inside her mouth. “Don’t you feel special?”

Keith scoffed over the line. _“She’s only this nice to me now because of you. We used to always butt heads all the time and argued a lot. It’s been that way since I can remember.”_

“God—how is it that we’ve never known about each other until recently? All of our friends know each other, and they know you and me. Heck, even my _mom_ has met you before from way back when Matt and Shiro were still in college!”

_“I was wondering about the same thing the other day. Think we’ve met before by accident?”_

“I don’t know anybody with muscles like yours. I mean, there’s Allura and Shiro, but they don’t look like you from what I’ve seen. That is, if you’re not catfishing me.”

_“I’m not catfishing you. I can prove it.”_

“How?”

_“Uh, let me call you back in a minute.”_

Pidge scrunched her brows together in suspicion. “Okay…”

When she heard the dial tone, Pidge frowned and questionably stared at her phone. What was Keith planning on doing? He wasn’t going to show up at her door unexpectedly, right? Does he even know where she lived? Wasn’t he working tonight?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a video alert on her phone. Seeing that it was Keith who had sent it, she raised an intrigued eyebrow and tapped the message to download the clip.

Her eyes snapped wide open as she choked, hardly believing what she was seeing on her screen.

The video was taken from a phone, that much was certain. There was someone—a _really_ attractive someone—standing in front of a full-length mirror with half their face cut off at the top of the screen. All Pidge could see what their mouth. Upon a closer look, she could see toilet stalls in the background, which meant that this video must have been taken inside a public restroom.

 _“Uh, hey.”_ The person in the video waved shyly. When Pidge’s brain registered that it was Keith’s voice, she forgot how to breathe. _“It’s me, Keith, if you haven’t already guessed…”_

The video ended there. It took Pidge a full minute to process what she had seen before she squealed, pushed her bowl of popcorn aside, and furiously began texting Keith.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (11:02 PM):**  
Hold the freakin front door  
Was that you??  
Did you JUST take that video??  
I  
What on earth  
Wow  
I don’t even know what I’m trying to say here

 **Keith (11:05 PM):**  
Shit  
Was that too much?  
Idk what I was thinking  
I should’ve asked if sending that was ok with you

 **Pidge (11:07 PM):**  
You didn’t do anything wrong  
I’m just  
I need another minute to process

 **Keith (11:09 PM):**  
?

 **Pidge (11:11 PM):**  
Seeing that and hearing your voice together is causing a sensory overload  
…  
That was way too dramatic please disregard that statement

 **Keith (11:14 PM):**  
What if I don’t want to?

 **Pidge (11:15 PM):**  
Then I’m ready to launch myself into the sun  
It was nice knowing you  
Goodbye

 **Keith (11:18 PM):**  
[Sent Video File]

-x-x-x-x-

Pidge groaned and dropped her head. Was this boy trying to kill her? He must be.

Nevertheless, she tentatively downloaded the file and played it as soon as it was done.

 _“If you try to launch yourself into the sun, I’m going to die trying to make sure that you don’t,”_ Keith said. He was still in the bathroom, standing in front of the full-length mirror. He wasn’t moving the camera around much; just slowly tilting it side to side. _“And that would really suck.”_

The only thing Pidge could focus on in the video was his mouth and how it was perfectly in sync with the words being spoken. Any doubts she had about him possibly using somebody else’s pictures and passing it off as his own have completely vanished.

This was Keith.

This was _really_ Keith she was talking to. And he was real. And this was really him. And… And—

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (11:24 PM):**  
Does texting etiquette demand that I send a video back to you?

 **Keith (11:25 PM):**  
Only if you want to  
I was the one who wanted to send a video  
But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do

 **Pidge (11:27 PM):**  
I want to  
Do you want me to?

 **Keith (11:28 PM):**  
You know I do

-x-x-x-x-

Pidge sucked in a deep breath. Crap, with that response, now she felt _obligated_ to send one.

Remembering that the closest full-length mirror in the house was inside her room, she leaped off the couch and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

**  
Friday - November 17, 2017**

**12:02 AM**

When thirty minutes have passed without a word from Pidge, Keith began wondering if had he gone too far with the videos. Had she meant it when she insisted that he didn’t do anything wrong? Maybe she did the first time, but what about after he sent the second video? She hadn’t said anything about it and had asked if he wanted a video back, which he honestly did. But like he said in the text messages, he wasn’t going to make her do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

So, what was taking her so long?

“Oh, great,” Keith muttered to himself, covering his face with his hands and bowing his head. “I’m getting needy…”

In the very few relationships Keith had been in before, he never found himself craving _this_ much attention from his partner. They did their thing, he did his thing, and if their schedules had allowed it, they would hang out together for however long they could. It was what it was, so Keith never found a reason to put in the extra effort to spend more time with them or anything else within the relationship for that matter.

Which was why, in a strange way, he was completely riding out the waves of his emotions when it came to Pidge. He was voluntarily free falling all the way down without any brakes, without stopping, and without the protective shields he would usually put up around his heart.

It was a crazy thing to do for someone who was typically closed off to the rest of the world. He doesn’t fully understand it himself, but whatever Pidge was making him feel was a lot more profound and possibly the most realest thing he has ever experienced in his life. He doesn’t want to let it go or mess it all up.

Damn. He really was secretly a romantic. _Shit._

Keith shrugged in defeat. Well, as long as Pidge was fine with it, he didn’t mind one bit.

A pair of footsteps approaching the office snapped Keith out of his thoughts. He raised his head just in time to see Allura enter with a clipboard in her hand and a pen behind her ear.

“Hey,” she greeted and paused by the doorway. “Did you send those reports over to accounting?”

“Yeah,” he replied lazily, sliding over the confirmation email he printed a few minutes ago across the desk. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” She took the paper and clipped it with the rest of the documents she was carrying. “Did you take your break yet?”

“No, but I can if you want me to.”

“Would you like to go home early instead?”

Keith scowled. “Is there a reason why you’re being nice to me all of a sudden?”

Allura glared. “What the hell are you talking about? I can find something else for you to do if you don’t want to leave.”

“You were never this nice to me before, so why are you now?” Keith stood up and crossed his arms. “Before, you used to always keep your distance and size me up and down like you were a suspicious cop. What changed?”

Allura tightened her grip on the clipboard. She was trying to ground herself and remain calm. “This isn’t the right time nor place to have this conversation.”

Keith heaved a tired sigh. “Allura, I know you still don’t trust me, or even completely like me. You just deal with me for Shiro and now Pidge’s sake.”

She furrowed her brows. “If you knew that, why were you questioning me before?”

“To see if you had the decency to at least be up front with me.” He grabbed his jacket that was draped over his chair and made his way to the door. “I guess not.”

 _“Hold it.”_ She seized his arm to prevent him from leaving the office. “It’s much more than that.”

He shot her a disapproving glare. “I don’t appreciate being lied to.”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“So let’s hear it.” Keith shrugged off her hand and took a step back, crossing his arms again. “I’m listening."

Allura dropped her head to the side and rubbed her temple, closing her eyes and sighing reluctantly. God, she didn’t want to have this conversation with Keith in the middle of their shift. She knew this confrontation had been a long time coming, and even though she had practiced countless times of what she was going to say to him, none of the words felt right on the tip of her tongue. Everything she had rehearsed in her head sounded fake, and if there was anything about Keith that Allura had to applaud him for, it was his scary ability to know when someone was either lying or telling the truth.

She could understand why her ex-boyfriend, Lotor, had chosen Keith to be part of his illegal street trades.

When a minute had passed without Allura saying a word, Keith huffed and reached for his helmet hanging by the door.

“Just give me Wednesday off next week,” he demanded. “I’m not your special charity case. You didn’t treat me any differently no matter how many times Shiro has tried to talk to you about me before, so don’t do it now because of Pidge.”

“Oh, and give her a reason to question and wonder about this tension between us?” Allura snapped. “Does she even know what you’ve done?”

“No, I haven’t told her anything.” Keith clenched his jaw. “But I will when we meet.” He balled his free hand into a tight fist. “If she wants to continue this… thing that’s happening between us, then we will. If she decides not to and doesn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore, then…” He looked away wistfully. “I’ll abide by her wishes.”

With that said, Keith swiped his keys off the hook by the door and walked out the office. The heavy steps coming from his boots echoed loudly in the hallway and faded out when he reached an exit that led to a staircase.

Allura watched him go until he disappeared out of sight. She frowned and turned back to look at the empty office, unsure on how she was going to tell Shiro about her failed attempt to reconcile with Keith when he returned from Canada.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (12:05 AM):**  
[Sent Video File]

 **Pidge (12:05 AM):**  
So, uhh  
I’m sorry that took forever  
I showed my face about three times by accident  
Then BaeBae decided to jump on me in one of the videos and that video didn’t turn out well at all  
And then the fire alarm went off in my house for no freakin’ reason and I had to quickly find a way to shut that shit off before the fire department came over  
Again, I’m sorry that video took forever to send  
But, uhh  
Here it is  
Yeah  
I’m gonna shut up now

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (12:40 AM):**  
Hey  
I didn’t mean to leave you hanging  
I just got home

 **Pidge (12:44 AM):**  
I thought you got hung up with work  
But you’re home?? How come?

 **Keith (12:45 AM):**  
Allura sent me home early  
There wasn’t much left to do

 **Pidge (12:45 AM):**  
Oh ok  
So  
Uhm  
Did you see it?

 **Keith (12:46 AM):**  
See what?

 **Pidge (12:47 AM):**  
Omg  
I hate you

 **Keith (12:48 AM):**  
Lol  
Downloading now

-x-x-x-x-

Having the same phone for the past five years with a much needed software update would have probably made downloading this video Pidge had sent a little easier, but once Keith figured out how to play the clip at full size on his cracked screen, he couldn’t deny the thrill that flowed right through him upon seeing Pidge. Much like his first video, her face was cut off at the top of the screen. She was also in front of a full-length mirror, except she was sitting cross-legged on a wooden floor with BaeBae sleeping on her lap.

 _“So, guess who decided to join the party?”_ Pidge briefly shifted the camera focus to BaeBae. _“I don’t want to move because she looks so comfortable, but dammit, I really need to pee. Also, hi.”_

Keith smiled as the clip ended there.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (12:55 AM):**  
Nice pajamas  
Is she still sleeping on you?

 **Pidge (12:57 AM):**  
No, thank god  
I think she sensed my desperation to go to the bathroom and walked away

 **Keith (12:58 AM):**  
Lol  
I’ve always wanted a dog  
Shiro and I have talked about adopting one from the animal shelter

 **Pidge (12:59 AM):**  
You shooooouuuuuuld  
Does your place allow pets?

 **Keith (1:00 AM):**  
Yeah, we just need to pick a day where we’re both free to go together

 **Pidge (1:00 AM):**  
I demand lots of pics and videos whenever you do go

 **Keith (1:01 AM):**  
Ofc

 **Pidge (1:03 AM):**  
[Sent Video File]

-x-x-x-x-

Keith raised a curious brow and tapped the file to download it. He eased back on his bed until he was laying comfortably flat, placing an arm behind his head and bending his knee up to rest the back of his hand on. When the short clip was successfully transferred onto his video album, he pulled it up and pressed the play button.

 _“You know, if we’re going to start sending videos to each other, we should probably do it over Snapchat or Whatsapp,”_ Pidge suggested. The camera was aimed at the ceiling, which was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars of all sizes. _“Do you have either of those apps?”_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (1:10 AM):**  
No, but I could get them right now

 **Pidge (1:11 AM):**  
Let’s do Snapchat first  
So get Snapchat  
Then whenever you make your account, send me your username so that I can add you

 **Keith (1:13 AM):**  
Cool  
Give me a couple minutes

 **Pidge (1:13 AM):**  
Ok!

-x-x-x-x-

_SEARCH: keith.kogane_

_FOUND: keith-kogane_

_REQUEST SENT_

-x-x-x-x-

_(1 Friend) Added Me_

osnapitzpidge (+ Accept)

**_ACCEPT_ **

-x-x-x-x-

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          lol nice username

 **keith.kogane:**  
          I’m not the most creative…  
          what’s the story behind yours?

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  don’t remember

 **keith.kogane:**  
          lol nice  
          so how do I use this thing?  
          it just looks like I hold down the circle at the bottom and it just records

 **osnapitzpidge:** **  
**           bingo  
          you’re so smart  
          knew you could figure it out

 **keith.kogane:**  
          I’m new to this  
          bite me

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          show me something worth biting

 **keith.kogane:**  
          I  
          nope  
          this is a trap

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          are you saying you would’ve been willing to show me something?

 **keith.kogane:**  
          I am not saying anything

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          hmm

 **keith.kogane:**  
          you’re  
          dangerous

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t  
          just a little  
          and hush you wouldn’t have me any other way

 **keith.kogane:**  
          you’re right

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
           _sent snapchat_

 **keith.kogane:**  
          you can send pictures here too?  
          nice bow you put on BaeBae

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          yup!  
          she hates it lmao

 **keith.kogane:**  
           _sent snapchat_ _  
_           it’s a full moon tonight

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          yeah  
          I’m gonna live there one day

 **keith.kogane:**  
          there’s gotta be cooler planets out there other than the moon

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          you’re just saying that cuz YOU want to live on the moon  
          I see what you’re doing  
          you can’t hide from me  
          -inserts thinking face emoji-

 **keith.kogane:**  
          so what if I do?  
          there’s enough room for the both of us

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          bold of you to assume I like to share

 **keith.kogane:**  
          not even with me?

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          … fine  
          you’ll be the only exception

 **keith.kogane:**  
           <3

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          If you tell anyone I’ll deny it

 **keith.kogane:**  
          I wouldn’t have it any other way

* * *

**  
Saturday - November 18, 2017**

**4:55 PM**

_(5) Added Me_

lanceylance (+ Accept)

g-ratedhunk (+ Accept)

osnapitzallura (+ Accept)

nothingelsemathews (+ Accept)

tshiro (+ Accept)

**_ACCEPT_ **

-x-x-x-x-

 **tshiro:**  
          Hey, you made a Snapchat!  
          About time.

 **keith.kogane:**  
          how did you find out I have one? The only person I told was Pidge

 **tshiro:**  
          Snapchat alerts everyone in your contact list.

 **keith.kogane:**  
          It does??

 **tshiro:**  
          If you didn’t uncheck the box when you were setting up your account, yes.

 **keith.kogane:**  
          … fuck

-x-x-x-x-

 **osnapitzallura:  
**           I see that Keith has made an account here  
          Are you the one behind this social progression?

 **osnapitzpidge** :  
          lol maybe  
          I didn’t know he was going to add other people

 **osnapitzallura:  
**           I’m 99% certain he wasn’t aware that he accepted me  
          I just hope he doesn’t accidentally send me something meant for you  
          Seeing as our names are very similar

 **osnapitzpidge** :  
          I hope he does  
          I’ll laugh

 **osnapitzallura:  
**           As will I lol

-x-x-x-x-

 **keith.kogane:**  
          uhh, Hunk, right? From Lance’s party?

 **g-ratedhunk:  
**           Yeah! Sorry, is this weird?  
          I hope it was okay to add you

 **keith.kogane:**  
          It’s fine I was just trying to figure out who was who on here

 **g-ratedhunk:  
**           I hear ya. Be careful with adding folks you don’t know  
          Snapchat is a popular platform for people to hook up quick if you know what I mean

 **keith.kogane:**  
          I’ll keep that in mind, thanks

-x-x-x-x-

 **lanceylance:**  
           _sent snapchat_

 **keith.kogane:**  
          why did you just sent me a picture of sliced bananas?

 **lanceylance:**  
          you will know soon enough -inserts winky emoji-

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (6:47 PM):**  
Hey

 **Pidge (6:49 PM):**  
Aw, did we give up on Snapchat already?

 **Keith (6:50 PM):**  
It doesn’t save our conversations or videos in the chat

 **Pidge (6:51 PM):**  
Yeah, that’s one of the reasons why people like it so much  
That’s what makes the app quick I guess

 **Keith (6:53 PM):**  
I like being able to read over our past messages….

 **Pidge (6:54 PM):**  
Asdfghjk  
You  
You…

 **Keith (6:55 PM):**  
Me what?

 **Pidge (6:56 PM):**  
Nothing nothing  
Want to keep me company over the phone while I start packing?

 **Keith (6:56 PM):**  
Definitely  
Call whenever you’re ready

_(PIDGE calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 6 hours 31 minutes)  
  
_

* * *

**  
Sunday - November 19, 2017**

**8:27 PM**

“Are you taking all of these with you?” Colleen asked Pidge as she looked at the books on the shelves.

“Not right now,” Pidge answered and gestured to a couple sealed boxes by her feet. “I have the ones I need in here.”

“And does this come with or go?” Colleen held up a worn out fuzzy plushie pillow.

Pidge smiled fondly at it and crossed her arms. “It’s coming with me. I can’t throw away my first pillow.”

“You’ve thrown up and drooled on this so many times when you were a kid.” Colleen laughed and turned it over to run her fingers down the front. “I’ve probably washed this thing a hundred times because you had refused to let me get you a new one…”

Pidge picked up on her mother’s tone cracking at the end of her sentence and stepped forward to embrace her. “I’ll only be ten minutes away from here.”

“I know.” Colleen sniffled and rubbed her daughter’s head. “But I’m still allowed to feel a little blue knowing you won’t be under the same roof as me.”

“Of course.” Pidge squeezed her tighter. “I’m feeling the same way.”

Colleen slowly pulled away and asked, “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

Pidge blinked and glanced around her almost barren room. Mere hours ago, there had been posters, family pictures, and knick-knacks decorating the light blue walls, tabletops, and shelves. There had been several plushies on her bed and a lava lamp on her desk which was now covered up in a plastic sheet. There had been a lot more shoes inside her closet and a lot more clothes folded inside her drawers with three times more coats hanging on the rack by the door.

 _‘Friday,’_ Pidge thought with excited clarity.  _'I'm leaving Friday.'_

The entire room felt naked without her personal touch-ups, but in a good way. She honestly couldn’t wait to move out of her parents house and begin living independently.

“I’m sure.” Pidge nodded and smiled up at Colleen. “I’m positively certain.”

-x-x-x-x-

**10:47 PM**

**osnapitzpidge:**  
           _sent snapchat_ _  
_           guess who just packed half her home tonight  
          meeeeeeeeeeee  
          and now I’m beat  
          and sore

 **keith.kogane:**  
          been skipping your pilates dates with Allura?

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          … maybe  
          I like sleep  
          especially when you keep me up all night

 **keith.kogane:**  
          should we stop that then?

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          no  
          why would you suggest taking out the best part of my day?  
          wait  
          night? is that correct?

 **keith.kogane:**  
          you’re the best part of my day too  
          phone call when I go on break?

 **osnapitzpidge:**  
          yeah  
          looking forward to it

 **keith.kogane:**  
           <3  
  
**osnapitzpidge:**  
           <3

* * *

**  
Monday - November 20, 2017**

**Allura (5:15 PM):** **  
** Hey Lance

 **Lance (5:16 PM):**  
Hey  
You ok?

 **Allura (5:17 PM):**  
I’m fine  
Why wouldn’t I be?

 **Lance (5:18 PM):**  
Cuz you wouldn’t be texting me unless something was on your mind  
Which I don’t mind at all btw  
It makes me happy to know you trust me enough with… w/e it is that’s bothering you

 **Allura (5:21 PM):**  
It’s about Keith

 **Lance (5:22 PM):**  
Something up with him?

 **Allura (5:23 PM):**  
Sort of  
Is it alright if I call you instead?

 **Lance (5:24 PM):**  
Sure thing  
Anything for you

_(ALLURA calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 58 minutes)_

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (8:00 PM):**  
Hey

 **Shiro (8:02 PM):**  
Hey!  
Allura told me she gave you the night off. What have you been up to?

 **Keith (8:04 PM):**  
She did, but I came to work anyway

 **Shiro (8:05 PM):**  
Oh, how come?

 **Keith (8:06 PM):**  
I felt like it  
Did anything fun today?

 **Shiro (8:08 PM):**  
Matt and I did a lot of shopping today. We’re bringing back gifts for you, Pidge, and everyone else.

 **Keith (8:08 PM):**  
What did you get me?

 **Shiro (8:09 PM):**  
If I tell you, that kind of defeats the whole purpose of a gift, doesn’t it?

 **Keith (8:09 PM):**  
I guess

 **Shiro (8:10 PM):**  
Are you okay?  
You seem off

 **Keith (8:13 PM):**  
I’m good  
I just wanted to know how you were doing  
Got to go back to work now  
Later

 **Shiro (8:15 PM):**  
Ok…  
Have a nice shift  
I’ll call you in the morning, ok?  
We’re about to go eat

 **Keith (8:17 PM):**  
No problem, stay safe

 **Shiro (8:18 PM):**  
You too

* * *

**  
Tuesday - November 21, 2017**

**Pidge (3:16 PM):** **  
** So

 **Hunk (3:17 PM):**  
So?

 **Pidge (3:17 PM):**  
I’m curious  
Anything happened yet b/w you and Shiro?

 **Hunk (3:18 PM):**  
We’ve only been texting and snapchatting so far  
But nothing like what’s been going on b/w you and Keith that’s for sure  
You guys sound like you’re one step away from having a honeymoon

 **Pidge (3:19 PM):**  
We haven’t even met yet!

 **Hunk (3:19 PM):**  
I get it, and I understand why, but do you two really need to prolong this meeting?

 **Pidge (3:20 PM):**  
If you supposedly “understood” you wouldn’t be asking that question

 **Hunk (3:20 PM):**  
You know what I mean

 **Pidge (3:21 PM):**  
Sighs  
I’m scared

 **Hunk (3:21 PM):**  
Of?

 **Pidge (3:22 PM):**  
Keith is still a mystery to me in so many ways  
I talk to him everyday and yet, I feel like idk that much about him  
I know the basic things, like his favorite color, band, tv shows, ect.  
But I don’t know KNOW him  
And I don’t want to be that person that pries into the more intimates parts of his life if he, you know  
Doesn’t want me to know

 **Hunk (3:28 PM):**  
Want to give me an example of what you mean?

 **Pidge (3:29 PM):**  
Idk shit about his family, or where he’s from  
I actually don’t know anything about his childhood  
Or even the high school he went to

 **Hunk (3:31 PM):**  
Ah, I get it

 **Pidge (3:32 PM):**  
Is that so wrong that I want to know?  
Ugh, I feel awful just even talking about him like this  
He didn’t do anything wrong, he’s just private  
And I get that too. I don’t like people getting into my business  
But… idk…  
Idk

 **Hunk (3:35 PM):**  
It’s not wrong  
Family is something that’s very important to you  
So if you’re curious about his, it’s understandable  
And when you like somebody so much, you naturally want to get to know everything about them  
My advice: be patient. I’m sure he’ll open up to you soon  
Maybe it’s too painful for him to talk about  
Shiro’s family adopted him, right?  
There’s a good chance he doesn’t know anything about his birth parents

 **Pidge (3:43 PM):**  
Damn, you’re right  
Ugh, I didn’t even think about that  
What is wrong with me

 **Hunk (3:44 PM):**  
You’re fine  
Just hold on for a little while longer, ok?  
I’m sure he has a good reason

 **Pidge (3:46 PM):**  
Ok, I will  
Thank you

 **Hunk (3:47 PM):**  
-inserts yellow heart emoji-

 **Pidge (3:48 PM)**  
I texted you first with the intention of getting you to spill details of what’s been happening b/w you and Shiro  
So, tell me everything

 **Hunk (3:49 PM):**  
Wow, you bounce fast

 **Pidge (3:50 PM):**  
When something has been talked about and done, it’s done

 **Hunk (3:51 PM):**  
Lol  
I’m actually glad you did  
I need someone to talk to about it before I implode

 **Pidge (3:52 PM):**  
Omgomgomg  
CALL ME STAT

_(HUNK calling…)_

_(CALL ENDED: 1 hour 14 minutes)  
  
_

* * *

**  
Wednesday - November 22, 2017**

**10:47 PM**

Two years ago, Keith never thought he’d end up in a safe place like this—that safe place being living in an apartment with Shiro and away from everything that had been wrong in his life.

But what he hadn’t been expecting was the crippling loneliness he was currently going through.

He felt fine though, for the most part. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been mentally preparing for Shiro to be gone for three weeks. God knows Shiro needed a long vacation after spending the past few years relentlessly working and studying nonstop. It was nice seeing him finally take a break and trust that Keith could look after himself.

But the thing was, some of Keith’s days still faded in and out in a haze, and those moments always reminded him of the times he’d wake up lucid driving in a car after coming down from a high or entering abandoned buildings where all of Lotor’s illegal exchanges had taken place.

Then on nights like these where he was laying alone in bed, blankly staring up at the ceiling with a broken fan, he’d wonder about the following:

_‘What if I hit it one more time?’_

_‘What if I leave right now and go back to my old neighborhood?’_

_‘What would happen if I see everybody again?’_

_‘What would happen if I run into Lotor?’_

It was an endless cycle of questions that would leave him temporarily paralyzed. He was afraid that if he moved, his next course of actions would become a devastating series of mistakes that he won’t be able to redeem himself from.

So, lying completely still with a whirlwind mind was his safest bet to get through another day.

The shame he’d sometime feel afterwards was another personal demon he had to put up a fight with. The only solution he found to beat it was through exercising; mainly running. When he pushed his body to the absolute limit, there was nothing but exhaustion left behind. Therefore, there would be no room for remorse.

Tonight, however, was slowly getting bad. The tether connecting to the demons of his past was tightening, pulling them close to the surface of his mind.

At that dire moment, Keith achingly realized that by simply being around Shiro a lot was how he even stayed sane this entire time. Shiro was his rock, his stabilizer, his only source of light for the longest time and the only person in the world who believed Keith was a lot more than a hopeless street rat.

Since Shiro wasn’t here at the moment, what was preventing Keith from getting up and walking out that door to chase that desperate high?

There was only one fix that could stop the involuntary twitch of his fingers and the desire to forget how alone he was in this cold world—the one that cruelly took his compassionate father away from him and the fearless mother who enlisted in war and never came back. That had been two caskets he had to bury, with one of them being hauntingly empty.

Keith slowly lifted himself off the bed and sat on the edge, staring down at the space between his bare feet and clenching onto the sheets until his knuckles turned ghost white. He began breathing hard and sweating profusely; trying with all his damndest might not to give into temptation. The battle inside his head was getting louder. The dark voices were overlapping with his good ones. He could feel himself trembling at the edge, about to dive head first into the black hole that had taken him months to get out of and—

His phone began to ring.

Keith jerked upright and snapped his head towards the device vibrating noisily on the dresser. His eyes went wide and heart lurched inside his chest when he saw Pidge’s name flashing on the screen; shining bright like a diamond in the middle of his black room.

He wasted no time answering. “P-Pidge?”

_“Keith! Quick, pick a color—red or blue?”_

Dumbfounded, Keith frowned in question. “... What?”

_“Red or blue? Hurry before the timer runs out!”_

“Uh, red. Red.” He cleared his throat. “Red,” he repeated..

_“You sound tired. Crap, wait—were you sleeping? Shit, I didn’t realize how late it was. I’m sorry.”_

Hearing Pidge’s voice somehow made Keith realized that he actually wasn’t sitting in the dark. The lamp on his nightstand was on and the rays of streetlights from outside were peeking through his bedroom window, casting an orange-yellowish hue above his headboard.

“I wasn’t,” he responded after a long moment. “I was just laying down watching TV.”

_“Phew, okay. That would really suck if I woke you up just to get your decision on what color my chairs should be. Now I can actually look for the rest of the stuff to match with it.”_

Keith furrowed his brows and blinked multiple times. Really? That’s what she had called him out of nowhere for? To decide what colored chairs she needed?

Suddenly, his mouth broke into a grin. The next thing he knew, he was tossing his head back and laughing.

 _“Uh… what’s so funny?”_ Pidge asked warily.

“You.” Keith chuckled.

 _“Why?”_ He could imagine her squinting at her phone like it had grown a pair of legs.

“Because, that’s just _so_ like you to call me up at midnight to ask me about something trivial.”

_“Oh, I hope you’re not making fun of me. I have a thousand and one reasons I can make fun of you for if that’s exactly what you’re doing.”_

“A thousand and one, huh?” Keith teased. “Sounds like a lot for someone who I’ve only been talking to for a month and a half. You know that much about me?”

_“Are you challenging me?”_

Honestly, Keith would do whatever he can if it meant he could keep Pidge on the line with him for little while longer. But even if he only had her feisty splash of life and color only for the next hour, it would be more than enough for him to easily get through the night until he no longer felt like he was alone or have the itch to do something he’d tremendously regret.

“Do your worst.”

 _“I will, but first!”_ Keith could hear her typing furiously on her keyboard. _“Do I really need all these extra fancy cooking utensils? My mom saved the tab for me earlier and even put some things in the shopping cart, but, it’s almost two hundred dollars, and I’m no Hunk, so…”_

At that moment, Keith was convinced that there was nothing Pidge could say that would make her sound dull or boring. There was no way anyone on this planet could not get hung up on every word she said, because he was certain that she could bleed through every lifeless entity in this world and infect them with her vibrant nature.

He smiled up at the ceiling. Yeah, this was definitely something he could see himself getting used to.

 

* * *

**  
Thursday - November 23, 2017**

**GROUP CHAT**

**Hunk (11:19 AM):**  
Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

 **Lance (11:21 AM):**  
Happy happy!

 **Allura (11:27 AM):**  
I hope everyone has a fantastic day!

 **Pidge (11:34 AM):**  
We don’t even celebrate the holiday and just use it as an excuse to eat an insane amount of food  
WOOT US!!

 **Lance (11:37 AM):**  
This is one of the very few things you can call me out on and I won’t feel guilty over

 **Allura (11:39 AM):**  
We don’t celebrate the holiday where I’m from, so father and I just have a family get together at his home

 **Hunk (11:41 AM):**  
Same deal here. I just love cooking with my mama

 **Lance (11:42 AM):**  
I love it when you cook w/ your mama too

 **Pidge (11:44 AM):**  
Same! I can’t wait to taste w/e fantastic food you’ll bring over tomorrow

 **Allura (11:45 AM):**  
I can’t wait either

 **Hunk (11:45 AM):**  
You guys  <3  
Oh WAIT  
Sorry @Keith we don’t mean to make you feel left out or offended or anything

 **Keith (11:48 AM):**  
None taken  
Hope everyone has a great time today

 **Hunk (11:49 AM):**  
Aw, thanks buddy!

-x-x-x-x-

 **Pidge (11:50 AM):**  
[Sent Photo]  
I am all packed and ready to move into my new place tomorrow!

 **Keith (11:51 AM):**  
Excited?

 **Pidge (11:51 AM):**  
Beyond

 **Keith (11:52 AM):**  
That’s good  
I’m happy for you

 **Pidge (11:53 AM):**  
Yeah, and we’ll be one step closer to meeting  
Once I get my place set up and  
Stuff  
I don’t want your first impression of me to be like “wow, this chick is so broke. There’s nothing in this apartment to see.”

 **Keith (11:58 AM):**  
It’s your FIRST apartment, I’m not expecting much  
Seeing you for the first time will be enough, trust me

 **Pidge (11:59 AM):**  
UGGHHH  
What the hell am I going to do with you?  
I know I’ve asked that same question a bunch of times before but  
Asdfghjkl

 **Keith (12:02 PM):**  
So, does this you’ve decided that our meetup would take place at your apartment?

 **Pidge (12:04 PM):**  
Is that weird?  
I just figured that, the less open, the less awkward  
Unless that’s too much too soon then we can decide on something else

 **Keith (12:06 PM):**  
No, it’s perfect

 **Pidge (12:07 PM):**  
Ok, good  
In that case, I’ll see you real soon

 **Keith (12:08 PM):**  
I can’t wait  
Now stop avoiding kitchen duties and go help your parents prepare for the family party tonight

 **Pidge (12:09 PM):**  
Wth?? How do you know about that???

 **Keith (12:10 PM):**  
Matt warned me you would be attempting to hide in the guest house and told me ahead of time to pass this message to you

 **Pidge (12:12 PM):**  
… FINE  
Only because it’s you

 **Keith (12:13 PM):**  
Him, actually

 **Pidge (12:14 PM):**  
No shut up  
It’s better through you

 **Keith (12:15 PM):**  
Lol  
Text me later  
<3

 **Pidge (12:16 PM):**  
<3

-x-x-x-x-

 **Keith (1:12 PM):**  
I like her  
I like her a lot  
But... what if she doesn’t understand my past mistakes?

 **Shiro (1:15 PM):**  
If she’s the kind of person we all think she is, she will understand.  
And she will like you all the same, if not more.

 **Keith (1:17 PM):**  
I like her a lot  
She’s… amazing in ways I can’t even begin to describe

 **Shiro (1:18 PM):**  
You two will be great together.  
I’m really rooting for the both of you.  
I can’t think of anyone better suited for you than her.

 **Keith (1:19 PM):**  
Yeah  
I can’t either

* * *

**  
Friday - November 24, 2017**

**5:12 PM**

“Lance, you’re not doing anything!” Hunk whined.

“Yes I am!” Lance shouted and glared down at Hunk. “You’re the one that’s not holding it steady!”

Allura sighed behind Hunk and lightly pushed him to the side to walk up the narrow staircase. “Lance, just go back to Pidge and see what else she needs. I’ll help Hunk with Pidge’s desk from here.”

“Not a chance. You’re still hurt from earlier.”

Allura glanced down at her bandaged hand and saw a tiny splotch of blood seeping through her palm. When everyone had been unloading boxes from the moving truck earlier, she had somehow tripped over one of the smaller boxes and landed on the chilled asphalt, scraping some areas of her palm. She wasn’t in a lot of terrible pain, but it would be wise for her to use her hand as little as possible and not irritate the wound.

“Is this desk the last thing that needs to be carried?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Hunk nodded. “Everything else should be inside Pidge’s apartment.”

“Great, I’ll see you two in a bit then.”

Allura carefully maneuvered out of their way and ascended the rest of the way up the stairs until she got to the fourth floor. She walked down the short corridor until she reached an open door with several cardboard boxes scattered around the entrance.

“Lance and Hunk will be here in a couple minutes with your desk,” Allura said and rested against the doorframe. “It goes in the room, right?”

“Right,” Pidge answered as her head popped up from behind the plastic covered couch in the center of the crowded room. “How’s your hand?”

“It’s fine.” Allura entered the apartment and made her way over to where Pidge was sitting. “What are you doing?”

“Searching up someplace to eat around here. Hunk and I were starving an hour ago,” Pidge explained. She was sitting on the floor with her laptop in front of her. “Anything particular you’re in the mood for?”  
  
“You have wifi already? _How?”_

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Allura laughed under her breath and took a seat beside her, peering at the results on the screen. Knowing Pidge and her savvy amd dangerous tech skills, Allura guessed she had her ways. “Let’s see…”

Pidge’s apartment was located at the very end of the hallway, which she had been very enthusiastic about since that was one less neighbor she had to deal with. So far, they’d only met the one living next door, which ended up being a middle-aged couple who recently got married. They welcomed Pidge to the building and made some small talk, but then they had quickly left to go Black Friday shopping; mentioning something about a crazy deal at an appliance store that they couldn’t miss.

Which now left Pidge wondering what kind of neighbors she had living across from her. She hoped they were as nice and respectful as the newly wed couple. According to them, the two men who lived there were brothers. The older one was very friendly (and very handsome apparently, according to them), while the younger one kept mostly to himself, but was pleasant enough (“hella” cute as well, one of them pointed out).

A frantic clattering noise had the girls raising their heads just in time to witness Lance and Hunk attempting to wiggle through the doorframe with Pidge’s desk. They had to twist and turn it a bunch of times to get it successfully inside without damaging it, but once they did, they settled it carefully on the floor and dramatically threw themselves on the couch in exhaustion.

“Pidge, you just _had_ to move into a building with a _tiny_ elevator and you just _had_ to get an apartment on the fourth floor, didn’t you?” Lance groaned, throwing an arm over his face. “God, I’m so tired. How many times did Hunk and I go up and down the stairs? A million?”

“Five, you big baby.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “You’ll live.”

“I would’ve loved to see _you_ try to carry all this furniture!”

“As much as I would love nothing more than to see you two go at it with each other, I’m starving, and I would like some food please,” Hunk begged. “Pidge, please tell me you’ve unpacked your microwave so that we can heat up some of my mama’s food.”

“Oh, right!” Pidge snapped her fingers in realization and rolled onto her feet to stand. “I forgot you brought some leftovers from your family’s Thanksgiving dinner.”

“I took it out the box already. It’s in the kitchen.” Lance thumbed over his shoulder. “You just need plug it in.”

“Great. I’ll look for the plates and utensils then.”

“I’ll help look for it too after I clean my hand,” Allura said and got up. “Where is the bathroom again?”

“I’ll show you,” Lance said and stood up as well. “And I’m helping you rebandage that.”

Allura smiled as she followed his lead. “Thank you.”

Lance smiled back as they disappeared behind a tall tower of boxes.

Hunk sluggishly rolled facedown on the couch and moaned. “I’ll help Pidge look for the plates. I just need five minutes.”

“Don’t worry, big guy; I got it.” Pidge patted Hunk’s head and ruffed his hair. “You’ve done enough.”

The only response she received from him was a thumbs up. She giggled and went to go close the door to her brand new apartment.

Just as Pidge reached the doorknob, she heard the sound of another door opening across from her. Naturally, she looked over to see who was coming out of that apartment.

She froze.

The person coming out of the apartment turned out to be the same asshole she had that awful encountered with at the mall—the one who had made her spill her smoothie and poured their ridiculously hot tea all over her!

Pidge let out an undignified growl in her throat and huffed. “Great,” she muttered and crossed her arms. _They_ were one of her neighbors across the hall? Wow, the universe must really be out to get her.

They frowned at her in question as they paused at their doorway, probably wondering why Pidge looked so familiar to them. After staring at her for few seconds, they seemed to remember who she was and scowled.

A tick instantly pulsed on Pidge’s forehead. How _dare_ they look at her like that?!

Just as she was about to give them a piece of her mind, her phone began ringing loudly inside her back pocket. She hurriedly fished it out and saw that it was her mom calling; probably to get an update on the move.

The sound of the door locking and footsteps heading towards the staircase had Pidge turning her head to glare at her neighbor’s back. They disappeared down the steps in a matter of seconds, leaving her to silently bristle in irritation.

Right before her ringtone ended, Pidge picked up her mother’s call. “Hey mom.”

_“Katie! How is it going so far? Did you guys move everything inside the apartment yet?”_

“Yeah. We finished a few minutes ago.”

_“That’s great! Did you meet your neighbors yet?”_

Pidge tried not to groan, but it escaped her anyway. “Unfortunately.”

_“Oh no. What happened?”_

Pidge sighed and transferred the phone to her either ear, finally closing the door. “Do you remember when I came home with a borderline first degree burn on my thigh?”

_“Yes.”_

“Well...” Pidge walked over to a random box in the corner of the living room and ripped the tape off to begin her search for the plates. “You will not believe who is living across the hall from me.”

Unbeknownst to her, Hunk had gotten up a couple minutes ago and just witnessed the entire exchange with a panicked and confused look on his face. His eyes kept darting back and forth between Pidge and the front door, knowing with undeniable doubt that the person he just saw coming out of the apartment across the hall was Keith.


End file.
